Triángulo
by Medeah
Summary: La vida de Leonardo se cae a pedazos; perdido y confundido, no puede controlar lo que siente, aún sabiendo que esa persona no le pertenece. EN REEDICIÓN HASTA CAP 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Las TMNT no son mías.

_Some people never say the words "I love you"..._

_It's not their style_ _to be so bold._

_- Something so right- Annie Lenox_

**TRIANGULO**

**Capitulo I: No me dejes ir.**

**1- SORA**

.- Me iré.- Digo. Él no dice nada, sólo está ahí, dándome la espalda, ni siquiera puede darme la cara. No sé qué piensa, no sé qué siente, a veces intento entender qué es lo que quiere, qué es lo que busca, pero estoy segura de que ni él mismo lo sabe.

Quisiera poder hacer lo que acabo de decir y simplemente irme, pero todavía sigo aquí, no he podido moverme aún ¿Por qué hago esto? No es así cómo hago las cosas, no me quedo a esperar, simplemente me voy, pero ahora estoy aquí, esperando a que tal vez trate de detenerme. Casi rogando por eso "Raphael" repito su nombre en mí mente ¿Por qué no puede siquiera mirarme? ¿Por qué sigo esperando a que lo haga?

No sabe lo que quiere, siempre inquieto, siempre furioso, nunca tranquilo, sólo sabe que el mundo es un asco y que sólo hay mierda a su alrededor. Sabe qué hacer al respecto y a veces lo hace, pero no es suficiente, nunca lo es. Se frustra, se enoja, enloquece.

Sé como es, sé como se siente, no estar nunca en paz, tener tanto rencor, rabia, odio, hacía todo y hacia todos, sí que lo sé, pero se pierden cosas al final, yo perdí un montón. Perdí todo. Si sigue así, él lo hará también, perderá a sus hermanos, a su padre… a mí, pero qué puedo hacer, mientras más trato de acercarme, más me aleja y ya estoy cansada de darme todo el tiempo contra una pared, pero de nuevo, suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Todos los recuerdos vuelven a mí en un segundo y me retienen acá, recuerdo cuando lo conocí, estaba aterrada y fascinada a la vez, pero la impresión duró poco y luego ya no podía estar sin él, pensé que nos parecíamos, pensé que podíamos ayudarnos mutuamente a encontrarle sentido a esta vida, pensé que las cosas podían ser diferentes… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensé que las cosas podían ser distintas para mí, porque nunca había sentido esto y, de alguna forma, me dio esperanzas, pero parece que mis expectativas superaron la realidad ¿Realmente se acabó todo? no quiero, pero tampoco quiero seguir esperando algo que no vendrá, sé que le importo, pero no me deja ser parte de su vida y últimamente ha comenzado a hacerme a un lado. Tal vez no sea la persona correcta para él, eso puedo aceptarlo, pero soy la que lo ama, eso debería servir para algo.

No quiero llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo, él ni siquiera está mirando, comienzo a dar la vuelta. No quiero irme, no quiero, si me pide que me quede, lo haré… Por favor. Di algo. Raphael...

.- Espera.- Dice de repente y en ese preciso instante dejé de respirar.

**RAPHAEL**

Su nombre es Sora, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo, no se por qué, pero a veces me cuesta creer todo lo que dice, gran parte es sólo paranoia, pero definitivamente oculta algo, aunque nunca la he presionado para que lo revele ni voy a hacerlo, todos tenemos derecho a nuestros secretos.

Tal vez sólo sea la fachada de chica misteriosa, siempre de negro, la piel tan blanca como un fantasma. Me río para mis adentros, dejándose de pavadas, es muy linda, en verdad lo es. El cabello marrón, liso hasta los hombros, los ojos canela, la piel morena, suave, menuda, frágil. Eso es lo que más me desarma, se ve tan dura, tan fuerte, pero por dentro…

Conocernos fue una coincidencia de las raras, pensé que estaba solo y de pronto, ella estaba parada a mi lado, fue un error de novato, pero de no ser por él, qué posibilidades tendría de encontrarla. No se asustó de mí entonces, tal vez estaba impresionada, pero no asustada, aun así, no corrió y yo tampoco. Fue ella quien quiso quedarse a pesar de mí, yo no se lo pedí, no puedo ser responsable por sus sentimientos, no puedo ni podré, se lo advertí, pero ella insistió.

Y una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto estuve con ella de una forma en la que no había estado con nadie antes. No lo vi venir, aun cuando ella me daba todo tipo de señales que, con toda mí inexperiencia, no pude pasar por alto y aun así, me sorprendió cuando realmente ocurrió. Jamás pensé que me buscaría de esa forma, que quisiera esa intimidad conmigo, siendo lo que soy, siendo como soy.

No estaba preparado para eso, pero dejé que pasara, no hice preguntas. Había descubierto una nueva forma de perder la cabeza, enredado entre sus piernas, un extraño vicio que me hace volver a ella una y otra vez cuando debería de haber dado media vuelta hace rato.

.- Nunca te prometí nada.- Le digo, cortante.

No soy bueno para ella, sólo voy a hacerle daño y a decepcionarla y no quiero ser responsable de eso cuando pase. Sé que siente algo por mí y quisiera que no lo hiciera, porque no lo merezco y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, no voy a ser mejor de lo que soy. Por eso no sé cómo tengo cara de decir lo que voy a decir a continuación, porque sé que nunca voy a hacer lo que ella esperaría, sé que no, pero no quiero estar solo, no ahora, no justo ahora. Y la verdad es que no quiero que se vaya.

.- Quédate.- Le digo al fin. Ella me abre sus enormes ojos tristes, sorprendida.

.- ¿Realmente quieres que me quede?- Pregunta.

"Ella se merece algo mejor" me dijo Leonardo una vez y tuve que estar de acuerdo con él, pero ella es la primera persona en toda mi vida que no ha intentado juzgarme o decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer o quién debo ser. Se lo digo con la mirada, no, no te vayas. Quédate, no me dejes. Ella sonríe al fin y yo doy gracias por eso, corre hacia mí y me abraza. La abrazo de vuelta, y por un rato, todo parece que va a estar bien…

Pero sigo escuchando esa voz en mi cabeza que me dice que todo se va a ir al infierno.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_You don't know how you're coming across_

_Acting like you don't give a toss_

_Walking around like you're on some kind of cross_

_And it's a shame on you, the irony's lost_

_When you come undone_

**Come undone- Placebo**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: SOLEDAD**

**1- LEONARDO**

Trato de enfocar, pero no puedo, mi cuerpo está aquí, pero mis pensamientos están lejos. Kata tras kata, intento relajar mi mente, pero no puedo concentrarme, demasiado ruido en mi cabeza, no hay calma. Me quedo de pie, erguido, respiro profundo y de pronto puedo sentir su presencia justo detrás de mí. Me sorprende. No es que no agradezca la interrupción, necesito pensar en algo más por un rato, pero ella era la última persona a la que habría esperado esta noche.

.- Así que te vas a quedar después de todo.- Le digo. No puedo verla, pero sé que está sonriendo.

.- Así parece.- Responde y su voz suena alegre. Sé que le gusta mirar cuando entreno y no me importa, su presencia nunca me molestó antes, pero esta vez hay algo diferente, me perturba. Me había hecho a la idea de que no vería más y de pronto está aquí otra vez.

Me vuelvo a mirarla. Me imagino por qué está aquí, Sora me tiene convertido en su involuntario confidente, descarga conmigo todas las frustraciones y desazones de su vida con Raph, aun cuando estoy firmemente convencido de que nada de lo que pase entre ellos es asunto mío y trato de recordárselo a cada instante, pero ella insiste en involucrarme. Mi propia relación con Raph siempre ha sido bastante tormentosa, no es mucho lo que puedo, o quiero aportar aparte de escuchar y trato de reducir mi participación a sólo eso, pero debo reconocer que me gusta que confíe en mí.

.- No pude hacerlo.- Me dice, encogiéndose de hombros.- No puedo dejarlo.

Llega hasta mí una profunda sensación de vulnerabilidad, de indefensión, cómo si tuviera ante mí a una niña pequeña que necesita desesperadamente de protección. Me inquieta por segunda vez, logra mover algo en mí y mi primer impulso es correr y abrazarla y es difícil de reprimir. En vez de eso, le sonrío.

.- Me alegra que no te hayas ido.- Le digo y ella sonríe, pero en el fondo veo tristeza. Quiero saber, quiero preguntar, quiero ver que hay más allá de esa tristeza, pero no debería involucrarme más. Me agrada. Me agrada bastante y hoy me agrada más que otros días, tal vez porque decidió quedarse. No quería que se fuera, nunca quise que se fuera, me gusta tenerla alrededor, es buena compañía, aunque no me correspondía a mí pedirle que se quedara. Fui el primero en saber que pensaba alejarse de Raph y creo que la entendí, pero entonces me di cuenta que eso significaba alejarse de mí también. No verla más.

.- Escucha...- Dice después de un rato, sacudiendo la cabeza para desprenderse de cosas en las que no quiere pensar por el momento.- Raph quiere estar solo esta noche, pero yo no, vamos a dar un paseo.

Alza la vista para fijar en mí sus tremendos ojos canela, esperando una respuesta. La verdad, no sé si sea buena idea, las cosas han estado un poco revueltas en mi cabeza últimamente, no estoy bien, pero no logro identificar qué es. De hecho, pensaba aprovechar que no había nadie en casa, estar un rato a solas y tratar de descubrir que es lo que anda mal. Ella frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Pasa algo malo?- Me pregunta.

.- No.- Me apresuro a contestar.- Pero no creo que resulte ser buena compañía esta noche.- Me disculpo y ella sonríe.

.- Deberías salir.- Dice, mirándome con cuidado.- Un poco de aire te haría bien, te ves como si lo necesitaras…

Sonrío y desvío la mirada, ocultando la cara, no quiero que me vea. Probablemente tiene razón, no he estado afuera en semanas, no desde lo que pasó la otra noche. Tiene que ser esa la razón por la que siento esto, sé que si busco dentro de mí, esa será la razón, pero no sé si estoy listo para esa búsqueda, han pasado semanas y no me siento listo aún, me consume, pero no quiero ver lo que voy a encontrar. Tal vez no sea tan buena idea quedarme solo esta noche, pienso y termino asintiendo con la cabeza.

Media hora después, estábamos sobre una azotea algo apartada del centro, mirando hacia las luces de la ciudad. No sabía a dónde ir, así que me dejó guiarla, conozco lugares de la ciudad que ella seguro no sabe siquiera que existen y este lugar es justo el punto perfecto, la ciudad se despliega en ángulo recto, como una sábana de luces, se puede ver todo, pero nadie puede verte a ti.

Hasta ese momento, jamás había notado lo ágil que era, no es fácil seguirme por las azoteas y de pronto se me olvidaba que no podía ir todo lo rápido que acostumbro, pero ella no tuvo problemas, pensé que iba a tener que cargarla, pero no.

.- Este es un bonito lugar.- Dice, de pie en el borde mismo, con las puntas de los pies fuera de la cornisa. El vértigo parece ser otra de las cosas con las que no tiene problemas.

Era una noche cálida, agradable para estar afuera, me siento en el borde y dejo que mis piernas se balanceen en el vacío. Fue bueno salir, pienso, el aire despeja mi cabeza, Sora continuaba paseándose a lo largo de la cornisa, pero no me pone nervioso ver como juguetea descuidadamente en la punta del edificio, parece segura de lo que está haciendo, aunque esa clase de confianza requiere de práctica, me pregunto de dónde sacó esta chica tanta familiaridad con los rascacielos.

.- Si.- Le respondo al fin, perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte.- Es tranquilo, no viene nadie y tienes una buena vista de la ciudad.

.- Apuesto a que traes a todas las chicas para acá.- Me dice mirándome de reojo. Me río.

.- Es mi pequeño truco.- Digo y ella sonríe.- Así que… ¿Todo bien con Raph?- Pregunto distraídamente, sin mirarla.

.- Oh, ahora sí quieres saber…

.- Sólo si me quieres contar.

.- Bueno, no hay mucho que contar. Todo es más o menos como antes, con un poco menos de histeria de mí parte y con un poco menos de mal humor de la suya.

.- Yo llamaría eso progreso.

.- Supongo que sí…

Me encojo de hombros.

.- Dale tiempo. Y espacio. Montones de espacio.

Ella se ríe.

.- Ahora eres un experto en estas cosas también…

.- Soy más o menos un experto en mi hermano, si eso quieres decir.- Digo y me vuelvo a mirarla. Ella sostiene mi mirada un segundo más y luego se vuelve a mirar la ciudad, recostada a lo largo de la cornisa, con las piernas hacia mí, el cuerpo recostado sobre sus codos.- Tienes que considerar…- Vuelvo a hablar.- Que estar contigo es algo nuevo para él…

.- ¿Y tú punto sería…?- Me urge. Me encojo de hombros.

.- Ten paciencia, eso es todo.

.- Suena como un montón de esfuerzo…- Murmura.- Sólo espero que valga la pena.

.- Nada que valga la pena viene fácil.- Le digo distraídamente. Ella se ríe.

.- Eso dicen.- Dice y luego guarda silencio por un rato antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Sería algo nuevo para ti también?

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- Una compañera. Alguien a quien amar.

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa, me avergüenza a decir verdad, ella quiere saber si he estado con una mujer antes, siento el rostro caliente, pero soy el único incómodo aquí, ella se me queda mirando con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado, como si nada. Desvío la mirada, nervioso, probablemente sonrojado.

.- Por supuesto que sí.- Le respondo simplemente y apenas escuchó mi propia voz, luego me vuelvo a mirar a la ciudad.

No había pensado en eso antes, simplemente porque no creo que sea algo que vaya a pasar, no para mí, enamorarse, amar, son ideas indefinidas, lejanas, sin forma. Imposibles. Ni siquiera pienso en ellas.

.- Pienso que lo manejarías mucho mejor.- Me dice, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás otra vez, recostando la espalda en la cornisa, entrelazando los dedos sobre su estómago.

Fue un comentario tirado casualmente, pero me volví a verla con brusquedad ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

.- Te pasa algo.- Me dice de pronto, sin mirarme, concentrada en algún punto en el cielo, sus palabras son más una afirmación que una pregunta. Vuelvo el cuerpo ligeramente en su dirección.- Algo anda mal contigo.- Sigue, esta vez incorporándose, sentándose, recogiendo sus piernas en posición de loto. Me mira y yo la miro también, extrañado.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto, ella se encoje de hombros.

.- Te he visto arrastrar tu humanidad penosamente por los rincones, te quedas mirando a la nada por horas. Me doy cuenta y ni siquiera estaba prestando atención.

Bajo la cabeza, considerando lo que dice y finalmente vuelvo la vista de vuelta a la ciudad, sonriendo.

.- No trate de mirar a través de mí, señorita.- Le digo, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.- Puede que no le guste lo que vea.

Ella no sonríe, ahora me mira con más atención aún, me hace sentir incómodo, ser examinado así, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a guardar mis cosas para mí.

.- Tus ojos te traicionan.- Dice, con seriedad.- Algo malo pasa.

Lamentablemente, no encuentro la energía para negarlo de forma convincente. No, no era esto lo que quería, no quería tener que pensar en esto ahora, mucho menos hablarlo, no me siento bien, no me siento fuerte. Ni siquiera me siento fuerte como para pararme de aquí e irme a casa. No he querido hablar de esto con nadie, por qué habría de contárselo a ella, pero Sora no lo pasó por alto. No sé si los demás notaron que hace un par de semanas que no soy el mismo, o sí lo hicieron y prefirieron ignorarlo, de cualquier forma, no me quejo, me sentó bien que me dejaran en paz.

Apenas la conozco, por qué habría de confiar en ella, casi no sé nada de Sora, sólo hace seis meses que la conozco, sé que ama a Raph, se puede ver en sus ojos, puede quejarse todo lo que quiera, pero lo acepta tal cual es, también sé que tiene un pasado triste y oscuro del que no quiere hablar, pero que dejó sus huellas en ella, es todo lo que he podido sacarle de nuestras conversaciones ocasionales. Aun así, su sensibilidad me sorprende y me conmueve, me hace bajar la guardia, a pesar de que apenas la conozco. Como otras veces antes, me encuentro a mí mismo siendo sincero y abierto con ella sin ninguna dificultad, con algo de alivio incluso, como si hubiera estado esperando alguna excusa para hacerlo y justo ella se hubiera aparecido. Nunca antes me había pasado, no es que antes alguien se hubiera preocupado demasiado por saber qué pasa en mi interior.

Me alegro que no se haya ido, creo no que pensé que podía extrañarla, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto me he acostumbrado a ella, a nuestras conversaciones una vez que todos se han ido a dormir. Es a mí a quien siempre encuentra cuando necesita de alguien y creo que eso ha comenzado a gustarme, creo que últimamente me había dedicado a esperarla.

.- Es bueno tenerte de regreso...- Susurro.

**2- SORA**

Pobre tipo.

De a poco comienza a dejar caer la máscara, deja de pretender que se la puede con todo, tan acostumbrado a dar esa imagen, que hasta él mismo se tiene convencido. Aislado emocionalmente de todos por voluntad propia, sin nunca tener absolutamente claro si forma parte de una familia o está al frente de un batallón de combate. Ante la duda, prefiere esto último porque es más seguro para todos. Pero el peso que él mismo se puso sobre los hombros, también lo abruma, está cansado, pero no se queja. Pienso que no lo querría de ninguna otra forma, después de todo, le gusta estar a cargo, está acostumbrado a la autoridad, a tener la palabra decisiva incluso si la responsabilidad es tan grande. Siempre intenso, nunca relajado, siempre el gran pensador, siempre teniendo que mantener todo bajo control, sin jamás dejarse llevar. Pero ahora… tiene los hombros caídos y la mente perdida, está bien ocultar lo malo de los demás, pero no se pueden ocultar los problemas de uno mismo.

.- Todo va a estar bien.- Digo, al azar porque no sé lo que pasa. Tiene la vista fija en la nada y pienso que fue un error decirlo, ahora mira a la nada lleno de angustia. No. No estará bien, nada estará bien. Dios, en verdad es malo.

Pongo una mano en su hombro y él cierra los ojos, sobrecogido. Me pregunto qué tan lejos del contacto humano se necesita estar para que un simple gesto lo haga reaccionar así, no lo sé, pero se ve que lo necesita. Puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó con fuerza y me deja preguntándome si realmente quiero que comparta su pena conmigo, parece ahora mucho más grande de lo que había pensado hace un momento.

.- Necesitas descansar.- Le digo, recuperando mi mano.

No estaba esperando esto. Quiero distancia, no quiero seguir acercándome más, sé que lo necesita, sé que necesita de alguien, pero no quiero ser esa persona, tengo mis propios problemas. Se vuelve a mirarme y lo maldigo, no, no me mires así, no me pidas ayuda, no puedo.

Pero no puedo rechazarlo, su vulnerabilidad me traspasa y me resulta difícil resistirla. Cruzo la distancia que nos separa y me siento a su lado, muy cerca, rozando su hombro, lo miro con cuidado, puse mi mano en su mejilla y él cerró los ojos y se apretó fuerte contra ella, como si quisiera que la dejara ahí para siempre.

.- Maté a una niñita la otra noche.- Me dice de pronto y la voz se le quiebra.

**3-**

Quitó la mano de mi cara rápidamente y se me quedó viendo con ojos enormes. No pude soportar esa mirada llena de sorpresa, así que me volví a mirar a la calle allá abajo.

.- Unas noches atrás, tal vez unas tres semanas atrás...- Comencé la explicación que ya no iba a poder evitar.- Me vi emboscado por una cuadrilla disidente del Pie. Después de la muerte de Shredder, muchos elementos han renegado de Karai, algunos formando sus propios grupos; otros juraron venganza y no piensan rendirse. Ya casi me he acostumbrado a este grupo de fanáticos y la otra noche pensé que sería más de los mismo, pero no…

Hago una pausa para tomar aire, para componerme. Siento a Sora revolverse un tanto incómoda a mí lado, pero no se irá. Ya sea por curiosidad o por genuino interés, se quedará a escuchar el resto y lo agradezco, de verdad necesito sacarme esto del pecho de una vez.

.- Eran bastantes, más de lo usual, apenas novatos, pero lo que les faltaba en habilidad lo compensaban en número. Nunca los subestimo, hasta un inepto puede tener su día de suerte… trato de evadirlos, evitar la confrontación, sé que volverán tarde o temprano, sé que nunca aprenden, no importa cuán duro los golpee, pero odio seguirles el juego. Pero esa noche estaba harto, cansado, hastiado, caí sobre ellos con todo lo que tenía, estaba determinado a hacerles considerar dos veces antes de intentarlo nuevamente. Para cuando todo acabó, sólo un par logró dejar el lugar por sus propios medios, vi a mí alrededor, el piso estaba lleno de ellos, incapaces de correr, sangrando algunos, muy golpeados otros. Muchos muertos. Creo que entonces me di cuenta de que había perdido un poco el control, pero no me di cuenta de cuánto, hasta que vi ese cuerpo. Llamó mi atención, porque parecía mucho más menudo que el resto, estaba sobre una pila de enmascarados de negro, inmóvil. A simple vista era obviamente una mujer, lo que no sería raro, pero este cuerpo era pequeño, delgado. Fui hasta ella y le arranqué la máscara de un tirón…

Hice una pausa para recuperarme del escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo, el mismo que sentí en ese momento, nunca olvidaré esa cascada de pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros, sobre su cara, su cara tan blanca…

.- Eran unas facciones tersas, suaves, redondeadas…

Sus ojos, intensamente azules, miraban a la nada, vacíos, suspendidos para siempre en una expresión de sorpresa, su pecho, lleno de sangre que comenzaba a coagularse, la sangre, tan brillante, incluso en la oscuridad, incluso contra la ropa negra. Reconocí mi trabajo al instante, el golpe certero en medio del corazón, limpio, sin vacilación, Iaido, hermosamente ejecutado, para arrancarle la vida a una chica de no más de 16 que no llevaba ningún arma en las manos.

.- Era una niña…- Dije y se me quebró la voz.- Era sólo una niña.

Sora está inmóvil, observándome incrédula.

.- No fue tú culpa…- Balbucea al fin, apenas audible.

Me río, no puedo evitarlo, no me burlo de ella, es sólo la ironía, porque también yo intenté convencerme de eso, pero esa frase ya no funciona, hace tanto que no funciona.

.- Si hubiera puesto más atención, si hubiera estado más en control…- Seguí, consiente de que estaba alzando la voz, consiente de que estaba cada vez más furioso.- Tendría que haber visto que ese cuerpo no calzaba, tendría que haber visto que no era una amenaza, ni siquiera estaba armada por Dios, cómo pude no haberlo visto.

.- Leo, fueron ellos. Ellos le pusieron ese traje, ellos la enviaron a combatir…

.- Su cuerpo estaba al final del callejón, cerca de un agujero en la cerca de madera por el que se podía salir a la calle siguiente, sobre los cuerpos de otros, no estaba al frente, nunca llegó al frente, nunca fue a combatir, estaba tratando de escapar ¡Estaba tratando de escapar!- Me golpee la cara con las manos con toda la fuerza que pude.- ¡Dios!

Me di la vuelta con brusquedad, me levanté de la cornisa y avancé por la azotea, las manos todavía en mi cabeza, como garras, si tan sólo pudiera tomar esa imagen, ese momento y arrancarlo de ahí, eliminarlo para siempre. Siento a Sora ponerse de pie detrás de mí, correr hacia mí, ponerse en frente. Toma mis manos y me obliga a bajarlas, a tener que mirarla.

.- Eso no lo sabes, eso no tienes cómo saberlo.- Me dice, casi gritando.- Lo único que sabías, era que había un montón de desquiciados tratando de matarte y estoy segura de que lo intentaron con todas sus fuerzas. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y lo sabes. En cuanto a ella, puede haber sido joven, puede haber sido inexperta, pero desde el momento en que se puso ese traje asumió su destino. Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a esos desgraciados que reclutan nenas y las mandan a morir, culpa a esa niña tonta que tomó la decisión equivocada, culpa a quien quieras, pero no a ti.- Dice y recalca cada palabra, de verdad trata de convencerme y yo quiero creerle, de verdad que sí, pero no resulta.

.- ¿De verdad?- Le digo, sonriendo sin una pizca de gracia.- ¿De verdad piensas que me lo puedo sacar así de fácil?

He combatido toda mi vida, he abrazado esta existencia que ha sido elegida para mí casi sin cuestionamientos, he querido creer que es lo que soy, que es lo que se supone que debo ser, pero ya no puedo simplemente pasarlo como mi destino. Ya no. Gente muere. El hecho de que oculten sus rostros en máscaras no los hace menos humanos, no hace que tengan menos alma.

.- ¿Es esto todo lo que soy? Un asesino, ¿sólo eso?

Sora se acerca más a mí, pero duda ¿Por qué estoy contándole todo esto? sólo he logrado incomodarla, probablemente no sabrá qué hacer conmigo, pero no quiero detenerme, quiero creer que realmente le importa. Quiero creer que intentara reconfortarme de alguna forma. Lo necesito. Me toma la cara con las manos y me mira, me mira profundamente.

.- No lo eres.- Me dice.- No fue tu culpa.

Cierro lo ojos. No sé si lo cree ella misma, no lo sé, pero no necesito de sus palabras, no quiero ser convencido de nada, no es eso lo que necesito, no es eso lo que quiero. Me inclino hacia ella, rogando porque no me aparte… _Por favor, no me hagas a un lado. Por favor recíbeme._ Sora no se mueve y la rodeo con los brazos, la atraigo hacia mí, envuelvo sus hombros y siento de inmediato el calor de su cuerpo, el contacto de su piel. Me apego más a ella, mi mejilla contra la suya, ella no se mueve, no hace el menor movimiento, con los brazos laxos a los costados me deja hacer. No está asustada, no está enojada, sólo me deja hacer.

Sé lo que estoy haciendo, prácticamente estoy rogando, ahora, en este preciso instante, me siento tan absolutamente sólo, la oscuridad se siente tan inmensa, me envuelve, me aplasta, me abruma, y aunque sé que no me lo merezco, quiero un poco de paz.

.- Abrázame.- Le pido. La obligo, lo sé, la pongo en esta situación de la que sé que preferiría escapar, pero no lo hace y me abraza.

.- Todo estará bien.- Repite mecánicamente y su falta de sinceridad me destruye un poco más. Quiero que me abrace y que parezca que le importa, como lo haría con Raph.

.- Lo siento…- Balbuceo, pero cierro los ojos, no quiero perder nada de esto.

.- Está bien…- Me dice.- Entiendo, entiendo como te sientes.

Me acaricia la parte de atrás de la cabeza. No, no creo que entienda como me siento, es más profundo aún que sólo este sentimiento de culpa, es más que eso. Podía manejarlo, siempre pude y de pronto aparece ella, con esos ojos, con esa sonrisa, haciéndome desear que se interese por mí, que busque dentro de mí, que vea esa soledad y quiera hacer algo al respecto.

No estaba pensando realmente, sólo no quería dejarla, no quería que me dejara, quería quedarme así para siempre, quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que lo del callejón nunca había pasado, que después de que dejé a esa niña, había logrado levantarse, que alguien había curado sus heridas y ahora estaba segura y bien. Quería que Sora pudiera decirme que todo estaría bien y que yo pudiera creerle.

No estaba pensando realmente, apegué mi mejilla más a la de ella, dejé que mis labios la rozaran. Ella se puso tensa, lo noté, pero no me detuve, seguí abrazándola, seguí reteniendo su cuerpo junto al mío, mientras mis labios seguían buscando su boca. Fue sólo un beso superficial, apenas un roce, pero mi cuerpo estaba temblando, ella se separó al instante y yo la dejé ir, de pronto demasiado consiente de lo que acababa de hacer, de pronto aterrado por lo que acababa de hacer.

.- No.- Dijo ella, suave, pero enérgico. No me volví a mirarla, no pude.

.- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname…- Me apresuré a decir, aumentando la distancia entre nosotros, todavía sin atreverme a mirarla, ella se quedó quieta, sorprendida aún.- No sé qué… No sé cómo…

.- Está bien.- Dijo ella, interrumpiendo mis disculpas.- Olvídalo. Esto jamás pasó.

Respiré profundo y me di media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

.- No. Por supuesto que no. Perdóname.

.- Ya lo hice. Olvidémoslo.- Repitió, alejándose de mí, yo la sentí a mis espaldas pero no hice nada.- Ahora, será mejor que me vaya.- Siguió.- No te preocupes por mí, tomaré un taxi en la calle…- Asentí con la cabeza, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. La sentí encaminarse a la escalera, pero en último momento se volvió hacia mí.- Esto jamás pasó.- Repitió.- ¿Entendido?

.- Lo siento.- Repetí, pero ella ya se había ido.

Honestamente, no sé lo que ocurrió. Creo que no podría estar más confundido de lo que estoy ahora y la confusión parece ser mi estado natural este último tiempo. No podría culparla si ahora comienza a huir de mí cada vez que me vea. Siento que me caigo a pedazos y no sé si alguna vez voy a volver a estar entero otra vez. No sé quien soy, no sé quien quiero ser. No sé que hacer.

.-

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Hollow, A perfect circle

Take away- Avril Lavigne

**Capítulo Tres:**

**La sombra en la habitación.**

**RAPHAEL **

Levanto mi cara desde las profundidades de su cuello, sin detenerme, sólo para observarla un momento. Tiene los ojos firmemente cerrados, concentrada, con un brazo por sobre la cabeza, aferrando con fuerza la almohada, la otra mano en mi hombro, clavándome las uñas con ganas.

Apenas lo siento.

Los labios separados dejando escapar un suave y acompasado gemido, el cuerpo húmedo...

Dios, podría estar en esto todo el día.

Apuro un poco el paso, sólo para observar su espalda arquearse y sentir sus piernas rodearme con fuerza. Los suaves gemidos suben de nivel y yo sonrío satisfecho. No sé como nadie ha venido a golpear la puerta con todo lo que ha gritado.

La miro un segundo más y decido dejar de hacerla sufrir. No puedo evitarlo, esperar a que esté a punto de acabar para detenerme, sólo para verla pedirlo otra vez...

Podría estar en esto todo el día.

De improviso, se levanta de la cama y me obliga a recibirla en mis piernas, se aferra a mi cuello, pegando su cuerpo al mío, sin dejar de moverse un instante. Me mira un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y seguir con lo suyo. Está bien, no pienso interrumpirla.

La abrazo mientras ella respira junto a mi oído, cada vez más agitado, cierro los ojos y entierro mi rostro en su cuello, rendido ante su forma de mover las caderas. La culpa es de ella, es por esa forma de moverse sobre mí que no espero un segundo cuando finalmente cae rendida sobre la cama, todavía temblando y jadeando débilmente.

Es justo, es mi turno ahora.

Siempre pasa más o menos lo mismo. Es un segundo, un breve y fugaz segundo, justo antes de acabar, que creo que las cosas pueden estar bien, que el mundo está en paz, que yo estoy y estaré bien. Un segundo en el cual me siento realmente, feliz. Lamentablemente, es sólo un segundo, luego que pasa, sólo hay vacío, no hay nada hacia delante y nada hacia atrás. Pienso que tal vez sea normal.

Me dejo caer sobre ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sé que peso lo suficiente como para dejarla sin respiración, pero no puedo evitarlo, desplomarme así, como tampoco puedo evitar el comenzar a desear salir por la ventana casi en seguida.

Escapar.

Logro contener mis ganas de huir y me deslizo a un lado de ella en la cama. Casi de inmediato, Sora pasa un brazo sobre mi pecho y me aprisiona, presionándome contra ella. No es fácil reprimir el impulso de hacerla a un lado, pero finalmente lo logro.

A veces pienso que jamás estaré satisfecho, que jamás estaré bien. Cualquiera en mi lugar sería feliz, tengo más de lo que una criatura como yo debería tener, sin duda no lo merezco y aún así no parece ser suficiente para aplacar esta furia interna ¿Por qué mierda no es suficiente? ¿Cuál es el problema ahora, cuál es el maldito problema esta vez? Cierro los ojos un momento, esperando que todo se calme un segundo, evitar empezar a desesperarme. Ella no tiene la culpa. No es ella, soy yo.

Al menos eso creo.

Sora hace lo que puede y supongo que yo hago lo mío también, al menos he logrado no salir volando ¿no? Es algo. ¿Qué demonios tendrá en la cabeza esta chica? ¿Cómo diablos acabó conmigo? Sonrío, tratando de poner la mente en blanco. Cuando no pienso demasiado, las cosas parecen ir bien. Adoro no pensar, sólo aceptar lo que viene, sólo aceptar lo que se me ofrece.

No es fácil.

Últimamente estar con ella hace que me ponga a pensar más de la cuenta y no sé si eso me gusta.

.- ¿Cómodo?- Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

.- Si.- Respondo en un susurro.

.- ¿Algo más?

.- Estoy bien.

Se aprieta con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, como si temiese que me fuera a evaporar en el aire. No lo pregunta, ni lo hará, porque sabe que me alejaría de inmediato... Si la quiero, si me quedaré. Me quedaré, sí, por ahora lo haré. Pero mejor que no se atreva a preguntarlo.

.- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas...- Continúo. La tomo por la cintura y sin ningún esfuerzo la ubico sobre mis piernas, su pecho contra el mío.

.- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?- Me pregunta con una sonrisa. Iba a responderle algún sarcasmo, pero de pronto me quedo sin palabras.

A veces me parece como si la viera por primera vez, y me deja en silencio, con la boca abierta como un tonto. No me gusta, me confundo.

La única luz se cuela por la ventana, directamente sobre la cama, directamente sobre nosotros, tiñendo todo de azul, dándole a la habitación un aspecto de irrealidad. Mi mano va hasta su cara, a apartar unos mechones de cabello que caen revoltosos. Le rozo la mejilla sin querer, sin querer, me quedo sosteniendo su rostro, mientras ella cierra los ojos.

Me equivoqué, ahora me doy cuenta. La confundí con alguien más, con alguien a quien las cosas le importan una mierda. Alguien más parecido a mí. Me equivoqué y voy a pagar el precio por esa equivocación. Ya lo estoy haciendo. Finge no importarle nada, pero no puede esconder lo que siente. Desearía que no me quisiera tanto, todo sería más fácil. Aparto la vista y la abrazo contra mí, recostado su cabeza en mi hombro. No quiero seguir viendo sus ojos, siempre esperando por algo, aun si no se lo propone así. No puedo permitir que espere más de mí. Que dependa de mí. No puedo permitirlo.

Quiero ser libre de huir cuando quiera, sin dejar nada atrás. No debí quedarme, debí marcharme cuando sentí el impulso, ahora estoy pensando de nuevo, y no me gusta.

Hacía dos semanas, estaba a punto de dejarme, estaba a punto de mandarme a la mierda. Estaba ahí, de pie frente a ella, diciéndome una y otra vez que era lo mejor, que era fantástico que ella se hubiese dado cuenta sola, que hubiese sido ella la que diese el paso definitivo y se alejara de mí de una vez y para siempre. Estaba ahí, sintiendo como me liberaba de un peso que ya me estaba complicando la existencia...

Y de pronto, sin más, voy y le pido que se quede. Ni siquiera alcancé a pensarlo demasiado ¿Por qué quiero que se quede y a la vez que se vaya? No lo sé, pero no quiero pensar. No quiero pensar en nada.

.- Debo irme ahora.- Digo en voz apenas audible, comenzando a incorporarme.

Sora se hace a un lado, sin oponer resistencia. Intento evitar su mirada lo más posible, pero supongo que tendré que mirarla antes de irme. Sonrío, con la esperanza de que me imite. Por suerte finalmente lo hace.

.- Ya he pasado aquí dos días, tengo que volver a casa...- Le digo.

Que estúpida excusa. No debería inventar excusas, debería simplemente decirle que si no me voy ahora, me sofocaré. Pero al final me decido por la excusa. Supongo que eso le resultara menos crudo.

Se ríe.

.- Yo no me preocuparía. Seguro nadie te quiere en casa.- Dice en tono burlesco.

Sin advertencia, agarro un cojín de la cama y se lo tiro al cuerpo, ella sólo se ríe.

.- Te veo después.- Le digo, dirigiéndome hacia la ventana.

.- ¿Cuando?- Me pregunta con la cara sonriente. Otra vez me quedo callado, es otra de esas veces en que mirarla me hace quedar en silencio.

.- En unos días, no alcanzarás a extrañarme mucho.- Le digo al fin, desviando la mirada.

.- Estaré aquí.

Asiento una vez y abro la ventana, quedándome de pie en el balcón, sintiéndome aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo, vacío, como si me quitase un peso de encima a la vez que siento que se me ha quedado algo atrás. Sacudo la cabeza, tengo que evitar este asunto, el de pensar demasiado.

Miro a mi alrededor antes de decidirme a saltar a la siguiente azotea, esa que tiene escaleras de incendio por la que puedo bajar y llegar hasta la alcantarilla más próxima.

Siempre me ha sorprendido su casa. Me agrada estar aquí, pero hay algo que no me calza. Un penthouse en un edificio bonito, justo en medio de la ciudad. No sé, las chicas de su edad no viven así. Sora siempre ha evitado mis preguntas sobre eso, o sobre su pasado. No le gusta hablar del tema y lo evita casi frenética. Claro que me parece sospechoso, pero después de todo, todos guardamos algún secreto. Por mí está bien, siempre que no llegue a afectarme.

Por mientras, todo lo que sé es que su padre era un tipo con dinero que se murió dejándole bastante pasta y el apartamento y, bueno, nada más. Después de eso se quedó completamente sola en el mundo. Por lo menos puede vivir sin preocupaciones y sin tener que trabajar, lo que de todas formas no haría, estoy seguro.

Que vida la de algunos. No puedo encontrar otra forma de describirlo.

**SORA**

Me senté en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo. Me quedé sola, mirando la oscuridad de la habitación por mucho rato. A pesar del nudo en la garganta al verme sola tan pronto, no puedo dejar de apreciar lo bueno de todo esto. Miro la oscuridad de la habitación y sé que lo que tengo ahora, aún si no es todo, es lo mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la angustia de estar a punto de perderlo todo. La oscuridad de la habitación me lo anuncia desde ya…

He hecho cosas… cosas malas. Demasiadas. Aún así, solía pensar que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, incluso yo. Creía que Raph era esa oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Pensaba que no podía ser castigada aún, no todavía, no sin darme una oportunidad para cambiar. No sería justo, ya no soy la misma que hizo esas cosas horribles.

Eso pensaba, sin embargo…

Sin embargo, para ser honestos, creo que siempre supe que tarde o temprano volverían por mí. Siempre supe que no había forma de escapar. No para mí.

Creo que siempre lo supe.

Estaba sentada en la cama todavía, cuando sentí que la oscuridad cambiaba a mí alrededor, se reunía y tomaba forma. Hace tanto que no lo sentía y aún así, era como si no hubiera pasado siquiera un día desde la última vez.

.- Vaya, vaya, vaya...- Dice esa voz profunda, llenando todos los espacios.- Me tomó algo de tiempo encontrarte, pero al fin lo hice.

Volví la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscándola. La reconocí de inmediato... Hacía mucho tiempo que no me aterrorizaba de esta forma.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora?

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto, aún tratando de encontrarlo en las sombras. De pronto lo veo emergiendo desde lo oscuro, lentamente.

Jamás usa las puertas, no las necesita si lo que quiere es entrar. Es como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, vigilando, esperando el momento, y sólo lo hubiese pasado por alto. Maldito. Grande, fuerte, oscuro, con el cabello blanco, eternamente largo en esa cola tras la cabeza, el traje negro bajo el abrigo marrón, los ojos por siempre ocultos en esas gafas negras, incluso de noche, la horrible sonrisa y esa voz profunda, susurrante, como la de una serpiente. No ha cambiado nada en veinte años.

.- ¿Qué crees que hago aquí? Vine a buscarte, hermanita ¿qué más?

Hermano...

Tal vez no lo sepa, me digo, tal vez no sepa nada de nada. Tal vez esté de suerte y no lo haya descubierto. Dios, por favor que no sepa nada de Raph. No lo había visto en tantos años, creí que ya no lo volvería a ver nunca más, lo había olvidado por completo. Obviamente, me equivoqué. Ingenua de mí.

.- Bueno, vámonos ya, no perdamos más tiempo, tienes trabajo que hacer.- Siguió hablando, casi en un susurro a lo que se aproximaba a mí.- Nuestro padre espera y él odia esperar.

Al principio no fui capaz de decir nada, estaba paralizada por el miedo. ¿Tanto había cambiado? Hubo un tiempo en que nada podía asustarme.

.- No iré.- Digo, pero la voz apenas sale.- Ya no tengo nada que ver ni contigo ni con padre

.- ¿Tú crees?- Pregunta y estalla en una gran carcajada.- ¿Tú crees que te puedes zafar así como así? Esto no es como faltar un día a la escuela, corazón. Parece que te has estado divirtiendo más de la cuenta y de una forma más retorcida que de costumbre, por lo que veo. - Se detuvo justo a los pies de mi cama, arrugando la frente.- Te has estado portando muy mal, jovencita.

.- No es asunto tuyo.

.- No, no trates de hacerme a un lado, te he estado observando desde hace rato, sé lo que está pasando aquí. – De pronto se apoya en la cama y se inclina sobre mí, mirándome tras los cristales negros y con esa maldita sonrisa.- Sé todo sobre el chico verde.- Dios mío, no. Esto no podría ser peor.- Tengo que admitirlo, me tenías intrigado al principio, llevas meses con esta charada y aún no le revelas quién eres en verdad. Casi llego a pensar que es en serio, que en verdad sientes algo por él.

.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Estallé de pronto, más por desesperación que por valentía.- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

.- Pero no puede ser. Es imposible, tiene que ser parte del juego. Tú y yo sabemos que eres incapaz de un sentimiento decente por nadie.

.- Vete, no volveré contigo ¡Déjame en paz!

.- No puedo. Llevas mucho tiempo evitándonos y no nos gusta que nos ignores.

Me volví hacia él furiosa.

.- Podría partirte a la mitad sin siquiera pensarlo.- Susurré con los dientes apretados.- Mejor déjame en paz o me puedo acordar de quién solía ser. No te olvides de lo que soy capaz, hermano.

.- Créeme, no lo hago. Sé exactamente cuanta sangre tienes en las manos, cariño. - Dijo, riendo.- Esa clase de cosas no desaparece, no existe el borrón y cuenta nueva en nuestro negocio.

Me quedé callada, con la boca abierta, la cara desfigurada, podía sentirla ¿Cómo podía responder a eso? Las lágrimas me llenaron los ojos. Me incliné sobre mi misma, hecha casi un ovillo. Quería desparecer, sólo segundos atrás todo estaba perfecto, ahora... Ahora estaba por perderlo todo.

.- Debí saberlo.- Comencé lentamente.- Que padre no me dejaría en paz.

.- Debiste saberlo ¿Quién puede culparlo? Él sólo quiere a su hija de vuelta.- De pronto me vuelvo a mirarlo, sintiendo deseos de que caiga muerto ahí mismo.

.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué demonios quieres tú conmigo, hermano? ¿También me quieres de vuelta?- Lo miro con una sonrisa que sé que detesta, avanzo de rodillas por la cama hasta quedar frente a él, dejando que caiga la sábana que cubre mi cuerpo.- ¿Acaso estás celoso?

.- ¿Celoso?- Sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa se desfiguró en una mueca de desprecio.- Sabes de sobra que te detesto más que a nada en el mundo, mujer. Sólo estoy aquí por complacerlo a él.

.- Vete entonces, mis asuntos no te interesan.

.- No puedo. No hasta que termines el juego. Sigue así, pretendiendo ser una amiga, pretendiendo estar enamorada, gana su confianza, luego elimínalo. Así es como debe ser, así es como siempre ha sido.

.- No. No esta vez. Esta vez no es un juego.

.- Resulta difícil de creer viniendo de ti. Tú no sientes nada, hermanita, por eso eres tan preciada para nosotros.

.- No me importa si lo crees o no. Vete y dile a Padre que no volveré.

.- ¿Realmente piensas que voy a hacer algo así?

Mi hermano se quedó en silencio por largo rato, sólo se quedó de pie, inmóvil, mirándome fijamente, con esa maldita sonrisa, pero con esa expresión en los ojos como si quisiera hacerme pedazos, lo que probablemente fuera cierto.

No pude aguantar más su mirada y desvíe la vista, volviendo a cubrirme con las sábanas.

.- No entiendes ¿verdad?- Dijo al fin, abandonando ese tono burlesco que había usado todo ese rato, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara.- Esto no es negociable, no tienes opción, nunca la tuviste. Vuelve conmigo ahora y padre te perdonara sin demasiado daño; sigue así y te vas a arrepentir de todo esto. Te vas a arrepentir como nunca.

Me volví a verlo, él me devolvió la mirada desde arriba, como quien ve a un insecto deslizarse a sus pies, pero no me importó, si tenía que rogar, lo haría...

.- Por favor, hermano, de verdad lo amo. No es un juego esta vez, ya no hay más juegos, he cambiado ¿no podrías sólo olvidarte de mi? a Padre no le importará, hay muchos que pueden ocupar mi lugar. Por favor...

Me miró con los ojos cargados de desprecio.

.- ¿Lo amas? ¿Amor? Esas palabras te quedan grandes, cariño.

Me senté erguida en la cama, no serviría de nada suplicar. Sólo hay una forma de tratar con mi hermano.

Sabía que tenía que haberlo matado cuando pude.

.- Voy a pelear si es necesario.- Dije, tratando de recobrar la fuerza de antes, esa que tenía antes de conocer a Raph.

.- Y entonces él va a pagar el precio.- Me cortó en seco. De inmediato me paralicé mientras él se reía con los dientes apretados.

.- No pensaste en eso ¿verdad? El pobre chico verde puede morir y será por tu culpa. Mejor te olvidas de todo ahora. No puedes amar a nadie, no sabrías como hacerlo de todas formas, no podrías reconocer el amor aunque te diera en la cara.

.- He cambiado…

.- Tal vez, pero eso no hará ninguna diferencia. Recuerda nuestro juramento, hermana, juramos odiar, juramos destruir y esa clase de contratos no se rompe así de fácil. Deja de perder el tiempo aquí y haz tu trabajo. Padre está exigiendo su cuota. Padre exige una muerte.

.- No.- No pude evitar las lágrimas, no quería llorar, no enfrente de él.- No me iré. No mataré más para él. Tengo una oportunidad aquí, no me obligues a dejarla…

.- Ya hiciste tu elección hace mucho tiempo atrás. No hay nada que hacer al respecto.

.- No me iré.- Insistí. Se volvió hacia mí furioso.

.- Si de verdad te importa ese tipo, harás lo que te digo.- Gritó, haciendo estremecer las paredes, dejándome sin aliento.- Si no lo haces, lo mataré.

.- No... Tú no podrías, no serías capaz...

.- ¿No? Hermana, ahora eres tú quien olvida con quien estás hablando.

.- No, por favor, déjanos solos, por favor, hermano...

Más miradas de desprecio de su parte. Perdía mi tiempo rogando, sólo lo divertía. Hermano siempre disfrutó de la desesperación y ahora disfrutaba viéndola en mí. Tenía que encontrar una forma de sacármelo de encima, de librarme de él... De sobra sabía lo que quería de mí, que perdiera el control, que enloqueciera, como antes. Que matara y llenara la cuota. Pero esta vez no iba a funcionar, no conseguiría provocarme.

Ya no soy la misma.

Todavía recuerdo la última vez; volamos una manzana completa, un montón de gente muerta por nuestra culpa. Por supuesto que no nos importó en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, me divertí bastante.

.- Puedo entender si estás un poco aburrida, hermana. Claro que puedes hacer algo distinto de vez en cuando, pero ¿esto? ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué ellos? Padre ni siquiera sabe de dónde salieron, me rompes el corazón, cariño.

.- Tú no tienes corazón.- Le respondo, quitándome las lágrimas de la cara.

.- Touché.- Responde riendo.- Pero si yo no tengo corazón, tú tampoco, amada hermana. Somos demonios, no hay lugar seguro junto a nosotros, tú sabes que así es como debe ser. Sin embargo, si vuelves a nosotros, si entregas a Padre las muertes que reclama, no tocaré a tu amado. Es la mejor oferta que puedo hacerte, hermana.- Me vuelvo a mirarlo con la boca abierta.- No es necesario que lo pienses demasiado, busca alguien fácil. Alguien cercano.

.- ¿Qué? - Me costó un segundo, pero por fin logré entender ¿Como pude ser tan ingenua? si mi hermano hubiese creído que matar a Raphael era la forma de recuperarme, entonces lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. No era eso lo que quería de mí.

Ahora entendía, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer, era una idea tan macabra que no tuve más alternativa que apreciarla. Era aún peor que sólo matar a Raphael, mucho peor, tenía el sello perverso de mi hermano por todas partes.

Pero estaba bien, lo haría, le daría lo que buscaba. Llenaría la maldita cuota.

.- Está bien.- Escuché a mi propia voz decir. Desde ese momento, ya no habría vuelta atrás, la decisión estaba tomada y no pensaba arrepentirme.- Le daré a Padre las muertes que quiera, las que escoja, a cambio de que me deje conservarlo.

Hermano volvió un tercio de su rostro a mirarme de soslayo.

.- Haz la siguiente interesante.- Me dice sonriendo, divertido.- Y estoy seguro de que Padre aceptará.

.- Ya sabes quién será el siguiente, hermano.- Le digo con una sonrisa falsa.- Prácticamente tú lo elegiste para mí.

Hermano rió de buena gana al escucharme.

Hace cinco minutos, tenía una oportunidad para cambiar, una oportunidad real. Ahora, ahora todo se iba a la mierda. Así de simple. Jamás podría cambiar, seguiría siendo la misma de siempre, una vez más. Una vez más y para siempre.

Lo único que importaba, era que Raphael estuviera a mi lado. Lo único que importaba era que nunca supiera la verdad.

Y nunca lo sabría. Nunca.

.- ¿Tanto me odias hermano?- Pregunto. Mi hermano se da la vuelta, dándome la espalda, encaminándose a la ventana.

.- No tienes idea.- Me responde en un susurro.- No tienes idea…

.-

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Música:

**I can't be cool, Ilaria Graziano**

**Capítulo Cuatro:**

**Colapsando**

**LEONARDO**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero no me he movido en mucho rato. Sólo estoy aquí, sin estar realmente, sólo estoy…

No debí haber salido, no así. Sentado aquí, despistado, distraído, desarmado. Soy un blanco fácil, pero no quiero volver, no todavía. Se está volviendo costumbre, correr a la superficie en cuanto mi pobre cabeza ya no puede más; estar acá afuera me da la ilusión de estar huyendo. Pero no estoy acostumbrado a huir y no sé realmente cómo se hace, ni siquiera he logrado dejar de pensar, mi mente sigue trabajando tanto como antes. El cambio de escenario no me ayuda en nada, sólo me estoy arriesgando al salir, pero no quiero volver, no todavía.

Tampoco esta vez fui capaz de sostener las katanas. Ni siquiera las vainas, ni siquiera la bandana. No pude acercarme a ellas… ni siquiera pude verlas. Sé que debo hacerlo, sé que debo recuperarlas, pero no puedo. No puedo. Solían darme confianza, solían darme un propósito. Ahora, sólo me dan náuseas.

Jamás creí que llegaría a sentir algo así. Jamás.

Sé que debo hacerlo, sé que debo recuperarlas, sé que debo volver a ser ellas… pero no todavía, no aún. Sólo quiero un tiempo más, sé que nada va a cambiar, pero quiero un tiempo más. Me da la ilusión de ser capaz convertirme en alguien distinto.

Me reclino contra la pared de piedra del edificio, cierro los ojos, pienso que si permanezco inmóvil entre las gárgolas del techo de esta vieja iglesia, podría pasar perfectamente desapercibido.

No he visto a Sora desde lo que ocurrió esa noche. No puedo evitar reírme, todavía no puedo creer lo que hice. De verdad, tiene que haberme importado todo muy poco para haber intentado una cosa así.

Pero no lo lamento, puedo decir que lo siento, pero no es verdad. Ha hecho bien en no aparecerse, no puedo garantizar que no lo intentaría otra vez si me diera la oportunidad.

Todo me importa muy poco… y aún así, no he dejado de pensar en ella. No puedo. Ese momento en la azotea, me quema la piel. Nunca antes me sentí de esta forma y no sé si es que no puedo controlarlo, o es más bien que no quiero. La deseo, la deseo así de cerca otra vez y creo que disfruto jugando con esa idea en mi mente. ¿Está mal? Por supuesto que está mal. Pero todo está mal conmigo últimamente. Todo. Me estoy rindiendo ante ello, me dejo llevar por mi propia decadencia, trato de descubrir qué tan bajo puedo caer y hay un cierto encanto en ello. Pero aún en esto me impongo límites: dejo que mis pensamientos se entretengan con las posibilidades, pero sólo eso. No voy a negar lo que siento, en tanto permanezca todo en mi interior.

Sé que lo aplacaré, sé que eventualmente calmaré mi interior y lo llevaré al punto neutro al que acostumbro. Sé que tomaré las espadas otra vez y volveré a convertirme en ellas. Sé que volverán a ser mi propósito y yo volveré a hacer el de antes. Sólo un arma.

Pero no aún. Sólo quiero un tiempo más. Un momento más para pensar en ella, para besarla y tocarla en mi mente una vez más, sin que me importe la culpa.

Después… después todo puede volver a ser como antes.

**RAPHAEL **

Lo vi cuando iba camino a casa y pensé en simplemente ignorarlo. Seguro iba a hincharme las pelotas por haberme desaparecido por una semana y no tenía ganas de eso. La verdad, necesitaba estar lejos de él por un rato.

Al principio pensé que estaba ahí para esperarme, él sabe que tomo el camino de la iglesia para volver a casa, pero después me di cuenta de que yo no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Estaba ahí, sentado al lado de la gárgola, mirando a la nada, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. No sé en que estaría pensando, pero tenía que ser algo muy grave para que se quedara inmóvil de esa manera. Era una visión perturbadora, verlo tan ausente, incluso estando preocupado, siempre está alerta, nunca baja la guardia, nunca jamás. Pero en ese momento, era tan extraño… si hubiese querido, lo habría podido tomar por sorpresa y tirarlo al piso antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Aterricé junto a él y casi murió del susto. En teoría podría haber sido divertido, pero sólo me molestó más.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le pregunté de inmediato. Se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta, parpadeando varias veces, todavía tratando de sacudirse la sorpresa. Increíble, nunca me sintió cerca. Ahora me estaba pareciendo preocupante, no estaba armado, no estaba alerta. ¿Qué demonios…?

.- Raphael...- Dijo, lentamente trayéndose de vuelta a la realidad. Pude sentir lo distraído que estaba, le tomó bastante volver a estar conciente de lo que le rodeaba y aún así no acababa de estar totalmente alerta.

.- Te pregunté qué haces aquí.- Insistí con fastidio. Odio cuando se porta raro.- ¿Estás bien?

.- Si…- Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Si, claro. Estoy bien.

Lo miré con cuidado y me fui a sentar a su lado.

.- ¿Seguro?

.- Si. Estoy bien.

.- Te ves como mierda recalentada…

.- Dije que estoy bien.- Repitió, alzando un poco la voz esta vez.

.- Bien.- Me encogí de hombros.- Estás bien.

Volvió a recostarse contra la pared, sin mirarme. Yo no me moví ni le saqué los ojos de encima, tratando de adivinar qué pasaba con él. Porque obviamente pasaba algo.

.- Déjame solo.- Dijo, en un susurro apenas.

.- Leo…- Comencé con cautela. Me estaba aterrando, de verdad que sí.

.- ¿No me oíste? Te dije que te fueras de aquí.- Me interrumpió, con ese susurro que apenas ocultaba que estaba a punto de explotar.

Volví todo el cuerpo hacia él y lo miré en silencio. Esperé, pero continuó ignorándome.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Empecé despacio, pero al borde mi paciencia.- ¿Dónde están tus katanas?

.- ¿Y qué demonios te importa?- Dijo, recalcando cada palabra, tratando de asesinarme con la mirada.

No puedo negar que me divierte cuando pierde el control así, pero... Estaba solo en medio de la noche, desprevenido, y, Dios, las katanas eran parte de su cuerpo, ¿Dónde diablos estaban? Algo estaba pasando ahí y era raro como el demonio.

**LEONARDO **

Respiré profundo y me concentré en las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. No quería discutir, pero no lo quería cerca tampoco. El problema era que ya le había dado cuerda suficiente como para olvidarme de que me dejara en paz, insistiría e insistiría hasta sacarme de quicio.

.- ¿Dónde has estado?- Le pregunté, sólo para tratar de desviar su atención de mí.

.- Oh, y crees que estás en posición de hacerme preguntas a mí…

Tomé aire y lo boté, poniéndome de pie. No, no tenía energías para eso.

.- Olvídalo.- Le dije.- Realmente no me importa.

Estaba comenzando a alejarme cuando me retuvo.

.- Espera.- Dijo, volviéndose hacia mí, todavía sentado en la cornisa. Hizo una pausa para mirarme con detención, lo dejé hacer, realmente no me importa, puede decir lo que quiera, no morderé su anzuelo.- ¿Qué te está pasando?- Preguntó.

Me quedé mirándolo en silencio, sorprendido. Eso no lo esperaba. No podría asegurarlo, pero parecía que de verdad le importaba. Por un momento llegué a pensar que podía ceder y hablar…

Pero no. No sé cómo. No sé cómo confiar en él, no sé cómo ser su amigo.

.- No…- Respondo y en verdad me duele. Él abre los ojos, sorprendido.

.- ¿No?

- No.

Siempre me he sentido tan lejos de mi hermano. Tan lejos de todos. Supongo que es mi culpa… supongo que no me di cuenta cuándo pasó y ya es tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Me doy la vuelta otra vez, en un segundo intento por alejarme de ahí.

.- ¿Dónde vas?- Me preguntó secamente. A pesar de su brusquedad, puedo ver que está preocupado. Me hace sentir mal, realmente no lo merezco.

.- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo haga?- Respondo, pero de inmediato me arrepiento. No, no quiero discutir, sólo quiero irme.

_Déjame en paz, Raph. Solo déjame en paz. Si supieras lo que en verdad ocupa mis pensamientos, si sólo supieras… _

.- No me digas si no quieres.- Siguió.- Pero no voy a dejarte ir solo. No así.

.- Estaré bien, lo prometo, sólo déjame en paz. Mañana ya seré el de siempre, de verdad.

Raphael frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente. Lo miré sin comprender.

.- No es eso.- Siseó, agazapándose.- Pero no sería buena idea dejarte ir ahora.

.- ¿Y eso por qué, Raph?.- Suspiré agotado. Realmente no tenía energías para eso.

.- Porque ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que no estamos solos.

Me quedé frío. Frío e inmóvil. Miraba a Raph con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras él me devolvía una mirada severa, grave. Sí, había alguien más ahí, pero aún no sabía dónde.

Traté de concentrarme, de volver a la realidad, pero me estaba costando. No podía. No puedo volver a ser la misma máquina de antes, cómo volver a ser el de siempre si no sé por qué lo hago, para qué ¿Por mis hermanos? ¿Es eso suficiente? Necesitaba de una razón para defenderme y en ese momento no tenía ninguna.

.- ¿Te han estado siguiendo?- Pregunté, aún inmóvil. Raph asintió.- ¿Desde cuándo?

Raph adoptó una posición de defensa.

.- Desde el apartamento de Sora, creo...

.- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Raph no dejaba de mirar alrededor, su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, a la espera de tener que liberar energía sobre alguien. Yo permanecí en mi posición, sólo esperando.

.- Necesitaba confirmar algo…

.- ¿Confirmar? - Me volví a verlo sin entender.- ¿Confirmar qué?

.- Estás distraído.- Frunció el ceño.- Debiste haberlo sentido de inmediato, pero no lo hiciste ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Andas suicida, hermano?

No dije nada. Buena pregunta.

.- ¿Dónde está?- Pregunté en voz baja.

.- Justo al frente.

Miré en esa dirección, pero no veía nada, aunque eso no cambiaba en absoluto el hecho de que ahí, efectivamente, había alguien. No hice nada, quien quiera que fuera se mostraría tarde o temprano o bien se iría por donde había venido. Cualquiera de las dos cosas funcionaba para mí.

Raphael en cambio, estaba ansioso, podía sentirlo a mi lado, las puntas de los sais brillaron en la esquina de mi ojo. Tranquilo, hermano. Ya viene. Volví todo mi cuerpo hacia el frente, pero me quedé en segundo plano. Quien quiera que fuera, dejaría que Raph se hiciera cargo.

De la oscuridad, emergió un hombre alto, muy alto, con un largo abrigo marrón, el pelo blanco en una coleta hasta la cintura, los ojos ocultos en esas gafas oscuras, aparentemente desarmado. Sonrió un poco al vernos, mientras nosotros esperábamos expectantes.

Nada de hostilidad venía de él. No quería pelear, de eso estaba casi seguro, pero no por eso disminuía la sensación de peligro, aunque sólo estuviera ahí, mirándonos con algo de curiosidad, pero nada más. Sorprendentemente, nada más. La forma en que nos miraba me hacía creer que ya nos conocía, que no le resultábamos extraños, pero yo jamás lo había visto antes.

.- ¿Quién eres?- Le pregunté al extraño.

Se volvió lentamente a mirarme.

.- No es a ti a quien busco.- Me dijo y luego se volvió a mirar a Raph.

Pude sentir a mi hermano estremecerse bajo su mirada, pero no movió un músculo.

.- ¿Qué quieres de mí entonces?- Le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?- El tipo sonrió.

Por varios minutos, sólo se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro: el tipo alto tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos; Raph sin bajar la guardia. Ambos, como si yo no estuviese ahí.

.- No he venido a pelear.- Dijo, sacando las manos de los bolsillos, mostrando las palmas vacías, siempre manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de Raph.- Puedes creerme. Sólo quiero hablar.

Después de unos segundos, Raph bajó la guardia y asintió, luego se volvió hacía mí.

.- Le creo.- Me dijo secamente. Me volví a mirarlo. Si, yo también le creía, pero no por eso me gustaba más. Los ojos cubiertos por las gafas me devolvieron la mirada por un instante, luego volvieron a Raph, ladeando la cabeza en mi dirección.

Mi hermano comprendió al instante.

.- Déjanos solos, Leo.- Me dijo, sin volverse a mirarme.

.- ¿Estás seguro?

.- Ya me oíste.

.- No me convence.

.- Estaré bien.- Dijo, sin apartar la vista del extraño hombre.- Ahora, no me hagas repetirlo. Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué este tipo me ha estado siguiendo todo este rato.

Retrocedí unos pasos, de vuelta a las sombras, sin apartar los ojos del hombre. Seguía sin percibir una amenaza clara y en vista de que ninguno de los dos me quería ahí…

.- Hazme saber si necesitas ayuda.- Dije en voz baja, pero Raph no respondió, demasiado concentrado en el extraño.

.-

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Música:

**As if you say nothing- Kiss of the Dragon OST**

**Weak and powerless- A perfect circle.**

**Panic Switch- Silversun Pickups**

**Capítulo Cinco:**

**Débil e indefenso**

**LEONARDO**

Raphael no volvería esa noche, no dijo por qué. Al menos tuvo la decencia de llamar e informar que seguía vivo. No quiso decirme nada del extraño, me dejó bastante claro que no era asunto mío, lo que por mí estaba bien, trataría de dominar mi curiosidad… cuando sintiera alguna. Sabiendo que Raph estaría bien, no quería tener nada más que ver en el asunto, volví a casa pensando en dormir un poco, algo así como unos mil años…

La encontré en la cocina, tratando infructuosamente de servir una taza de té, accidentalmente se tiró el agua caliente sobre la mano, al quemarse soltó la taza y esta fue a parar al piso haciéndose añicos. Parecía un poco obvio que estaba bastante nerviosa.

La miré durante toda la escena en silencio y ella no advirtió mi presencia. Usaba un vestido corto, negro, sin mangas, sin tirantes, su piel relucía aún más blanca que de costumbre en contraste. La oí soltar una sarta de maldiciones, agachándose y haciéndose a un lado el pelo para recoger los restos del piso. Pensé que si me daba media vuelta y desaparecía, ella jamás sabría que estuve ahí. Lo pensé, pero no lo hice.

Eventualmente se volvió en mi dirección y me vio ahí parado.

Se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta, lívida, con los pedazos de taza todavía en la mano. Me dieron ganas de reír, estaba por asegurarle que podía relajarse, no iba a tratar de besarla, no esa noche al menos.

.- Lo siento.- Dijo al fin, sacudiéndose la impresión.- Hice un desastre.

.- No tiene importancia.- Respondí.- ¿Estás bien? Tú mano…

Se volvió a verse la mano. Estaba toda enrojecida, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

.- No es nada.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa y avancé un par de pasos hacia ella, extendiendo mi mano.

.- Déjame ver.- Pedí.

Sora me miró un par de segundos, tal vez evaluando si era prudente acercarse. Sonreí apaciblemente… Tranquila mujer, que no corres peligro.

Finalmente accedió y estiró su mano hacia mí. La tomé por la muñeca y la miré con cuidado.

.- ¿Qué haces acá?- Pregunté mientras la examinaba.

.- Buscaba a Raph, he tratado de comunicarme con él desde hace horas…

.- No te preocupes, él está bien. En alguna parte.

.- Si, es sólo que…

Sora no continuó, lo que fuera que estaba pensando se lo dejó para ella y yo no insistí. Volví a concentrarme en su mano. Efectivamente, no era gran cosa, pero al menos debía dolerle un poco. La conduje hasta el lavaplatos, abrí la llave del agua fría y sostuve su mano bajo el chorro. El primer contacto con el agua la hizo soltar un quejido, pero luego el dolor fue cediendo.

.- Mantenla ahí por un par de minutos.- Le dije y ella asintió obediente. Estaba por dejarla continuar sola, pero descubrí que me miraba con atención.

.- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó en voz baja. Lo pensé un poco antes de responder. Supongo que había bastante material como para elaborar un poco más, pero sólo asentí con la cabeza.

.- Bien.- Mentí, siempre es lo más fácil.

.- He estado pensando mucho en ti. No debí dejarte así la última vez, no sabiendo como te sentías…

.- Qué otra cosa podías hacer después de como me porté.

.- Entré en pánico…

.- Es comprensible.

.- No debí hacerlo.

Sus ojos se quedaron en mí y yo sentí que de a poco toda la serenidad que había logrado reunir para pararme delante de ella se caía a pedazos. Traté de relajarme, de estar tranquilo, de soltar su mano y dar un paso atrás, pero no podía, cómo evitarlo, estando tan cerca de la persona con la que había fantaseado toda la tarde.

.- Leo…- Me llamó con voz suave. No quería volverme, no a la distancia a la que estábamos uno del otro. Ella se quedó esperando, traté de ignorarla, pero finalmente no me pude resistir, aunque sabía que ese sería mi fin. Después de eso, lo más probable es que terminara intentando nuevamente una tontería.

Me encontré mirando sus ojos, sus labios entreabiertos, como si fuera a decir algo… todo tan nítido, tan real, tan cercano. El momento se prolongaba sin que ella pareciera querer interrumpirlo.

Todavía tenía su mano entre la mía bajo el agua. La saqué de ahí, la llevé hasta mi pecho y la sostuve contra él y ella me dejó hacer, sin intentar oponerse, sin decir nada, sólo me miraba ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado en ella? estaba tan cerca de mí, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo llegar hasta el mío, su mirada tan intensa, por qué lo hacía, qué quería de mí, por qué me miraba de esa forma. Me acerqué un poco más. Despacio, me incliné un poco más sobre ella, tomé su hombro y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, esperando a cada instante la señal para detenerme, pero nunca llegó. Sora no hizo nada, no hubo rechazo, no hubo tensión, me estaba dejando hacer ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaba avanzar? dejaba que la tensión creciera sin hacer nada al respecto ¿acaso no imaginaba las consecuencias que podía tener? Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, quise besarla, quise tocarla, quise mis manos sobre ella, el deseo era tan fuerte que se hacía insoportable, rogaba por liberación, estaba parado ahí delante, ansioso, mareado, respirando como un animal, apenas conteniéndome y ella no hacía nada para apartarme, sólo me miraba, como si quisiese que lo intentara, como si me retara a hacerlo.

.- Sora…- Logré balbucear, pero eso fue todo lo que conseguí decir. Iba a hacerlo, si ella no me paraba, iba a hacerlo, ya no aguantaba más. Pero ella lo sabía, tenía que saberlo, era cosa de ver cómo estaba, a punto de estallar.

Pero no. Finalmente no lo hice. No estallé. No sé cómo lo hice, no sé como logré detenerme, cómo fue que se filtró ese instante de lucidez en mí, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me aparté de un tirón, quizá demasiado bruscamente. Sora se me quedó mirando sobresaltada. Desvíe la mirada, ella hizo ademán de acercarse, pero me moví antes, decidido a dejar la habitación.

.- No, espera. Espera, por favor… - Escuché su voz y muy a pesar obedecí. Me volví a verla, ella me miraba afligida. Dios… se veía tan hermosa, cómo decirle que no….- No te vayas.- La miré igual de afligido, esperando a que entendiera, a que entendiera por qué no podía estar cerca. Estaba a un paso de no ser capaz de controlarme.- No quiero que te vayas.

.- Sora…- Dije y sonó más como una súplica. No estaba tan lejos, estaba al borde de la desesperanza.- Sora, qué me estás haciendo…

.- Quédate. Hablemos de esto.

Negué con la cabeza.

.- No. No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

.- No es fácil para mí tampoco.

La miré con cuidado, comenzó a acercarse despacio, otra vez era esa niña frágil y vulnerable a la que moría por proteger… yo sólo esperé por ella, qué otra cosa podía hacer, no podía resistirla. Llegó hasta mí, se recostó sobre mi pecho, pude sentir el latir de su corazón, el subir y bajar de su respiración.- Pero prefiero descubrir qué es esto a tener que esconderlo.- La vibración de su voz se sintió junto a mi cuello. La abracé, la envolví en mis brazos, la estreché contra mí.

.- Esto no está bien.- Dije. Ella se volvió a verme, levantó un poco la cabeza y su boca quedó junto a la mía. No me moví.

.- Entonces pídeme que me vaya.- Dijo, alcancé a oír que decía antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos, me estaba besando…

Era tan suave, delicado, tan intenso como lo que había sentido instantes atrás, pero distinto… profundo ¿De verdad sentía algo por mí? Mi mano fue a acariciar su cara, la deslicé por su mejilla, la detuve en su cuello. Era distinto, sí, pero todo conducía al mismo deseo de tenerla. Estaba por acelerar el ritmo, cuando ella me detuvo. Se separó de mí, dejándome boquiabierto.

.- No. No aquí.- La miré en silencio, paralizado.- A medianoche, en mi casa.

No me dio oportunidad de responder, se fue alejando de mí hasta desaparecer de mi vista y de pronto me encontré solo en la habitación.

Me dejé caer contra la pared, me deslicé por ella hasta llegar al piso. Caí sentado, sin oponer resistencia. Una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza gritaba desesperada _no vayas, Leo, por lo que más quieras, no vayas. _

Pobre pequeña vocecita…

.-

_Little angel go away  
Come again some other day  
The devil has my ear today  
I'll never hear a word you say  
He promised I would find a little solace  
And some piece of mind  
Whatever just as long as I don't feel so  
Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless  
over you_

**RAPHAEL **

Me quedé casi toda la noche fuera, sólo pensando. Horrible concepto para algunos, pero no quise ver a nadie, especialmente a ella, no después de todo lo que tuve que escuchar. Supongo que debería confiar en ella, darle el beneficio de la duda, es sólo que no confío en nadie. Ni en ella ni en este extraño hombre.

Está por verse si puedo confiar en Leo.

Aún así, si tuviera que escoger sin pensar, diría que es el extraño quien dice la verdad, aunque sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo, y si tengo razón, no tardaré en saberlo.

No estoy furioso, ni enojado, me lo estoy tomando bien y tranquilo, al menos por el momento. No sé después, cuando sepa la verdad lo sabré, por ahora no tengo ganas de matar a nadie, aunque si lo que dijo este sujeto es verdad, si tiene razón, entonces tal vez todo eso cambie. Maldita sea, casi me sentía bien, casi me atrevía a pensar que las cosas podían funcionar y luego este imbécil se aparece de la nada con todo esto.

No puede ser cierto, no puede. Necesito saber la verdad, necesito saber de qué se trata todo esto ¿y después qué? No sé, no sé…

Sólo me queda esperar, aquí en la oscuridad.

.-

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**- Out of my mind- Duran Duran**

**- I know- Placebo**

**Capítulo Seis:**

**Traición.**

**LEONARDO**

Estaba mal, no había forma de cambiar eso, sólo dar media vuelta y no abrir esa ventana.

El corazón me pateaba el pecho, lleno de una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo, miedo a mí mismo, a lo lejos que podía llegar sin que realmente me importara, a lo poco que me importaba nada en realidad, ni consecuencias ni daños. Estaba ahí por una razón, si realmente tuviera la intención de detenerme, jamás habría ido en primer lugar. Estaba esperando ese momento desde hacía tiempo y de pronto ahí estaba, el resto me importó poco.

_Podía ver su silueta a través del cristal; la vi sobre la cama y supe que ya no daría pie atrás._

Estuve dentro de la habitación antes de darme cuenta, por una vez sin tratar de anticipar lo que iba a pasar a continuación, las consecuencias, los daños.

_¿Quién soy? Ya no lo sé, ya no me reconozco… desde esa noche, ya no sé quien soy._

Dentro estaba todo oscuro, excepto por la luz del exterior, la luz de una luna que no podía ver, combinada con las luces de la ciudad, cayendo juntas sobre la cama en medio de la habitación, dejando todo lo demás en penumbras. Estaba de pie, a sólo metros de ella, esperando, tenso, ansioso... Esperaba, aún cuando la situación no merecía un preámbulo tan largo, ambos sabíamos a lo que habíamos venido.

Pero ella disfrutaba la espera, ella disfrutaba de cada momento, podía verlo en su cara, se deleitaba viéndome como dudaba de pie entre la ventana y la cama ¿Qué quiere de mí realmente? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? La idea de tenerme dando vueltas alrededor de su dedo la divertía, gozaba con ella. Podía verlo en su cara. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, ya había revelado de qué forma pensaba en ella, lo indefenso, lo dispuesto que estaba. No tenía como ocultarlo, menos ahora, viéndola así, sentada sobre la cama, enredada entre sabanas blancas, mirándome, dejando al descubierto una espalda desnuda, blanca como la leche... No sé a qué espero, no me importa lo que piense, lo que quiera, lo que sienta. Ya estoy aquí, ya sé lo que quiero. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

¿_Quién soy, quién soy? ya no lo sé… _

.- No he dejado de pensar en ti, no desde esa noche.- Dice y su voz es apenas un susurro.- Te necesito.

Quise sonreír, pero no pude. Duele. Más de lo que había pensado que podría. Quisiera que no hubiera dicho nada, habría sido más fácil de soportar. Casi resulta convincente, pero sé que no es verdad. Lo sé, lo estoy viendo.

La veo sobre la cama y su cuerpo es una invitación, pero en sus ojos no hay nada. Nada. Está mirando a través de mí.

_Esa no es la forma en qué ve a Raph, no son los mismos ojos…_

.- No es verdad.- Dije simplemente.

Ella me mira y sus ojos se iluminan, pero no dice nada. Ni siquiera va a tratar de convencerme.

Es todo falso y aún no sé que es lo que quiere de mí, por qué juega conmigo. Me maldigo a mí mismo por caer en su estúpido juego, cualquiera que este sea, y me maldigo a mí mismo por descubrirlo tan fácilmente. Eso es lo peor, algo trata de hacer conmigo, pero no pienso detenerlo. Me hago el ingenuo, sé que algo pasa, pero escojo ignorarlo, ignorar por un momento que me engaña como a un tonto. Trato de no pensar en eso.

Tragué un sabor amargo en mi garganta, una especie de nudo comenzaba a formarse ahí.

_¿Quién soy, quién soy?_

En el fondo, yo también quería creer. De verdad. Todo lo que quisiera decirme, quería creérselo, toda la basura que estaba por venderme, se la iba a comprar gustoso. Tal vez sí fuera un ingenuo después de todo, aún esperaba que bajo todas las mentiras, hubiese un rastrojo de verdad.

.- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres realmente? - Pregunto, sin esperanza. Sora sonríe y yo maldigo su sonrisa, porque sé que con ella va a obligarme a hacer lo que quiera.

.- A ti, solo a ti.- Dice y casi me tiene. Para ser honestos, me tuvo desde que entré a la habitación.

_¿Qué quieres de mí, hermosa? ¿Qué quieres de mí? _

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia mí, sin que las sabanas que la cubrían la abandonasen. Tras un esfuerzo, logré desviar la vista del cuerpo que comenzaba a adivinar bajo las ropas. No sé cómo, pero voy a tratar de luchar un poco, por muy poca voluntad que tenga.

.- No puedo hacer esto. – Digo de una vez y sé que ahora soy yo el que miente.

.- ¿No me quieres?- Pregunta.

No puedo evitar sonreír ¿No la quiero? Mi cuerpo está temblando, apenas si lo contengo, apenas si lo controlo. Ella sólo necesita presionar un poco más, sólo un poco más y ya no habrá nada que pueda hacer.

_Por favor, no te acerques más... por favor…_

No quiero hacerle daño a nadie. No quiero hacer más daño, es sólo que necesito esto. La necesito a ella.

.- Raphael...- Comienzo, respondiendo a un débil sentido de lealtad y a un leve dejo de culpa, que sé que con un pequeño esfuerzo podría hacer desaparecer fácilmente.

.- A Raphael no le importa lo que yo haga.- Respondió al instante, con una nota de enojo en su voz.- No le importo, tú lo sabes.

¿Es eso? ¿Despecho? Me usa para castigarlo, para darle una lección ¿Eso es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Realmente me importa? La pelota en mi garganta se volvía cada vez más molesta... Dios, la necesito, no hay nada que pueda hacer, la necesito. Estoy tan perdido…

.- En cambio, tú matarías por alguien a quien le importe.- Dice y es verdad. Me tiene.

No hay nada que pueda hacer. Nada. Voy hacia ella, me espera apenas cubierta por la sábana. Me arrodillo sobre la cama frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla, Sora deja caer la ropa y me mira, expectante.

Nadie va a detenerme esta vez. Ni siquiera yo. Pongo mis manos en su cintura y la atraigo hacia mi, dejo que nuestros cuerpos se toquen, busco su boca… mi vista se nubla, apenas si puedo respirar, completamente mareado, trato de mantener la calma, pero sé que en el fondo no quiero. Quiero perderla, quiero ceder.

Me mira, toma mi cara entre sus manos y me mira, como si entendiese, como si supiese lo desesperado que estoy, lo mucho que necesito esto, lo mucho que quiero perderme y olvidar. Parecía tan real, casi como si de verdad le importase.

_¿Sientes algo por mí, hermosa?_

.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Le preguntó, antes de rendirme.

.- ¿No lo quieres?

Tomé sus hombros, sin importarme si le hacía daño, cerré los ojos con fuerza, ella no dijo nada, no intentó nada.

¿Es esto lo que quiero? No lo sé, no quiero hacerle daño a Raph, pero también la quiero a ella. No hay forma de tener las dos cosas.

Por un segundo pensé que podría escapar, que la haría a un lado, que la apartaría de mí y que daría media vuelta de nuevo hacía la ventana, por un segundo pensé que podría. Pero no. Sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo, por mucho que me gritara por dentro que no lo hiciera, lo único que quería era empujarla conmigo a la cama.

_¿Quién soy? Ya no lo sé, ya no me reconozco… desde esa noche, ya no sé quien soy._

Sostuve su cabeza con una mano, mi boca se deslizó un poco por su cuello... Después de eso, todo fue más fácil.

No abro los ojos. No quiero abrirlos, no quiero ver los suyos y darme cuenta de que no siente nada por mí. Su cuerpo está caliente, pero no hay nada ahí, no ocurre nada tras esa piel, no hay nada tras esos ojos. Sigo abrazando con fuerza, esperando encontrar algo, pero no hay nada ahí para mí.

_No, no te vayas, no quiero estar solo…_

Pero lo poco que sea, lo necesito y ella lo sabe. Necesito que alguien me haga creer que todo va a estar bien, que ya no debo preocuparme.

_¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy?_

Sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo, sólo quiero un segundo para pensar que se quedará conmigo, quisiera por una vez ser así de ingenuo. Al menos una vez.

_Nada. _

**SORA **

Parecía un niño asustado. Por un segundo pensé en detenerme, no era justo ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en hacerle daño? Pero no tenía mayor opción.

Además, era tan fácil. Era demasiado fácil como para que no me gustara.

Sus manos seguían aferrándose a mis brazos, busqué su cara, suavemente, sujetándome a su cuello, acariciándole el pecho, bajando hacía su cintura. Casi podía oír el latido de su corazón...

Recorrí su cuello con mi boca hasta llegar a la suya y lo besé. No respondió al principio, sólo se quedó inmóvil, no respiraba. Traté de ignorar aquello que parecían ser lágrimas en sus ojos. No, no es justo, pero ya es tarde para pensar en eso.

Sus manos dejaron mis brazos y fueron hacia mi espalda, suavemente, ya no temblaban como antes. Entonces comenzó a corresponderme.

No sé porque sentí aquello, no se suponía que debía. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Se suponía que yo debía guiar, se suponía que yo tenía el control, pero había algo...

Nada había cambiado, nada, mis razones seguían siendo las mismas, todavía debía hacer lo que fuera necesario, sin embargo, había algo. Me besó profundamente, sin miedo, ni inseguridad, ni temor a dar de más. Por más que trataba de ignorar esas cosas, siempre estaban en Raphael.

_Siempre estaban, maldita sea._

En él no. En él no había nada de eso. Era demasiado astuto como para creer que todo eso era verdad y sin embargo, no se estaba guardando nada. Lo daba todo, con la esperanza de recibir algo a cambio. Tal vez fuese sólo eso al final. Cuando me rodeó la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, había eso, esperanza.

Me alzó en el aire, me sentó sobre él. Casi me gustó. Por un segundo me permití hacer como si fuese real. Lo abracé nuevamente, él dejó mi boca para seguir por mi cuello, moviéndose más rápido.

.- Dime que todo va a estar bien. Dime que yo estaré bien.- Balbucea.-No soy un asesino…- No respondo, sólo lo dejo continuar. Toma mi cuerpo y me recuesta sobre la cama, cayendo sobre mí, besándome el cuello.- Sólo quiero una vida que sea distinta…

Se aferra a mi cintura con fuerza. No se suponía que tenía que gustarme, pero por el tiempo que durase, al menos lo disfrutaría. Esperaba que él hiciese lo mismo. Al menos eso tendría.

Un pensamiento cruzó veloz mi cabeza y se quedó unos segundos ahí, flotando en mi mente…

"Lo siento, Leo, lo siento..."

Luego desapareció por completo.

Ya era tarde para eso.

**LEONARDO.**

Era un sopor agradable y cálido.

Si tan sólo pudiera decidir no despertar nunca más. Ya veríamos si aquel momento valía toda la culpa y los problemas que vendrían después.

Por el momento...

Ella tomó mis manos y las llevó exactamente al lugar en su cuerpo donde quería que estuvieran. Su piel era suave y tibia al principio, ahora mis dedos resbalan por el sudor que la cubría. Dejó que bajara con mi boca por su pecho, mientras yo no dejaba un centímetro sin recorrer con las manos. Las suyas se movían rápidas por mi cuerpo, sabían exactamente donde ir, donde buscar. Lo conocía.

Por supuesto que sí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras la sentía jadear junto a mí mejilla, y eso sólo me hacía querer ir más rápido, tenerla de una vez. Mis manos se deslizaron por sus piernas, ya no podía más, pero a ella no le importaba mi apuro. Al contrario. Me recibió entre sus piernas, las apoyó sobre las mías, estaba lista. Yo también.

Segundos antes de hacerlo, pensé que aún podía detenerme, que si no lo hacía, podía ahorrarme una buena cantidad de problemas, que si me detenía aún podría seguir mirando a la cara a Raph.

Pero no lo hice, no me detuve. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de esa farsa. Su cuerpo se arqueó al recibirme dentro...

Cerré los ojos, por más que me gustara su cara, no quería verla, no quería descubrir la misma expresión vacía que había visto hace rato. Pero estaba bien, lo que quedaba aún alcanzaba para compensar lo que faltaba.

_Dios, qué estaba haciendo, qué estaba haciendo. No lo sabía ni me importaba, mi conciencia ya no estaba más ahí, sólo mi cuerpo…_

Apoyé mi boca contra su cuello, escuchando como sus jadeos se confundían con los míos.

.- ¿Me amas? – Preguntó de pronto.

Incluso si lo hubiera querido, no me habría podido detener, pero intenté pensar ¿La amaba? No lo sé, pero amaba lo que estaba haciendo conmigo, amaba estar dentro de su cuerpo… Siendo honesto, en ese momento le habría dicho lo que ella hubiese querido escuchar.

.- Te amo - Me escuché decir a mí mismo.

Dejó de moverse, no lo noté al principio, me tomó un rato darme cuenta de que me había dejado seguir solo. Pensé que algo andaba mal así que me detuve y me volví a verla.

Me miró también, pero su cara ya no era la misma. La miré extrañado, pero ella sólo sonrió.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**- Perfect enemy, TATU.**

**CAPITULO SIETE:**

**CAE EL TELÓN**

**SORA**

Lo siento.

Lo lamento, de verdad que sí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si sirve de consuelo, no lo disfruté tanto como solía disfrutar estas cosas. Tal vez sí haya cambiado en algo después de todo.

Hace varios minutos que espero a que despierte, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma. Ya se me está entumeciendo el brazo, pero no tiene sentido tanta precaución. Cuando despierte no podrá moverse, atado de pies y manos no tiene a donde ir.

Supongo que podría terminar con todo ahora, dispararle de una vez y llenar la cuota. Pero no puedo, tiene que estar despierto, tiene que despertar y darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado, de lo que he hecho. Tiene que darse cuenta de cómo lo he traicionado y tiene que doler.

Ese es el trato, así es como debe ser. Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por Raph.

Lentamente, con pequeños movimientos, empieza a volver en sí. Abre los ojos despacio... Por unos segundos se queda inmóvil, con la vista fija en el piso, tratando de entender qué está pasando. Está confundido y desorientado, acaba de darse cuenta de que está inmovilizado y no entiende porqué, no aún, pero no pierde el control. Casi podía ver su mente como luchaba furiosa por descifrar qué diablos estaba pasando, pero por fuera no pierde la calma. Eso, hasta que comienza a recordar.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes.

Su boca se preparó para decir algo, pero al levantar la cabeza y verme, enmudeció.

Mi brazo tembló un poco al ver su cara, pero fue sólo un poco, luego volvió a sostenerse firme, apuntando el arma siempre a su cabeza. Había hecho eso tantas veces antes, tantas y esta, a fin de cuentas, era sólo otra más. A fin de cuentas era sólo otra más y pronto terminaría.

No sentía nada, mentiría si dijera que sí.

No sentía nada.

Casi como en los viejos tiempos.

**LEONARDO**

Quise decir algo, pero no supe cómo expresar con palabras semejante confusión. Mis manos estaban atadas tras mi espalda y era un buen nudo. Igual que el de los tobillos, no podía moverme.

Y Sora me estaba apuntando con un arma, directo a la cabeza.

Interesante.

Intenté incorporarme, aún de rodillas todavía podía hacer algo, pero al primer movimiento me sentí de inmediato débil y mareado. No pude moverme, tuve que volver a mi posición anterior ¿Drogado? Lo más probable.

Necesitaba algunas respuestas.

.- ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunté, luchando por formar palabras. Me costaba enfocarla, mi visión era borrosa, pero no había duda de que era ella y no había duda de que eso en su mano era una pistola.

Sora tardó bastante en responder, o tal vez fuera que mi percepción del tiempo estaba alterada también, no lo sé. Lo que sea que me hubiera dado, era más fuerte de lo que había pensado.

Se me quedó mirando durante un buen rato, mientras yo trataba de leer en su expresión, pero simplemente no tenía ninguna. Estaba ahí, sólo mirándome, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. Recordé de pronto todas las veces en las que había pensado en que algo me ocultaba…

Debí seguir mi instinto y ser más cuidadoso, pero qué sacaba a esas alturas con recriminarme: de haberme dejado guiar por la inteligencia durante todo este asunto, no estaría ahí. No estaría atado, drogado y con un arma contra mi cabeza.

_¿Qué pasa, hermosa? ¿Por qué quieres matarme ahora? ¿No hay suficiente dolor aún?_

Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para que el efecto de la droga se disipara un poco más y poder hacer algo.

.- Debes creerme...- Dijo al fin, y su voz era plana y sin emociones.- No era esto lo que quería. No era mi intención hacerte daño, pero me temo que tendré que hacerlo de todas formas.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunté otra vez y mi voz salió lenta y pausada, tratando de sobreponerme al adormecimiento.- ¿Por qué haces esto, qué es lo que quieres?

Ella sonrió.

.- Todo lo que quería era que te entregaras. Y lo hiciste.

.- No entiendo…

.- Lo harás. Es parte de la diversión de esta noche, amigo mío. – Dijo, todavía con su sonrisa.- Sé que eres lo suficientemente astuto como para que nada de esto te resulte una verdadera revelación, pero jamás sentí nada por ti. Me temo que nada de lo que pasó antes fue verdad.

No pude evitar sonreír. Su sutileza era la de un balde de agua fría. No puedo decir que su confesión me haya tomado realmente por sorpresa. Lo sabía, siempre lo supe, creo, pero su honestidad me resultaba dolorosa después de todo. A decir verdad, escucharlo de su boca me hacía pedazos…

Y comprobar que efectivamente había sido tan estúpido como había pensado, lo hacía todo ligeramente peor.

.- Pero la idea era que lo creyeras, aunque fuese un poco. – Siguió y se acercó unos cuantos centímetros más, agachándose frente a mí. Su expresión había cambiado al fin, ahora había en su linda carita algo muy parecido al desprecio.- No sabes el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para montar este numerito.

.- ¿Por qué? - Pregunté, mientras mis manos trataban de encontrar algún punto débil en la soga, pero como dije antes, era un buen nudo y una muy buena soga. Una excelente soga.- ¿Por qué todo esto, Sora, para qué?

No podía soltarme, no tenía fuerzas, mis manos no servían de nada, estaba demasiado débil.

Ella no respondió a la pregunta, se limitó a mirarme con desprecio ¿Por qué? No podía decir que no me dolía, a pesar de que mi situación demandaba otras preocupaciones, no podía decir que no me estuviera doliendo. Por un minuto pensé que mentía, que no podía ser verdad, que "algo" debía sentir por mí... Pero en su cara sólo había ese desprecio ¿Por qué?

Apenas podía soportar mirarla ¿Era verdad? ¿De verdad me odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué? Estaba dolido, no entendía nada, no podía hacer nada, pero de todo, era eso lo que me estaba matando.

.- ¿Esfuerzo dices?- Dije al fin, tratando de sonreír.- No vi que te costara tanto, ya sabes, hace un rato… no vi que la estuvieras pasando tan mal.

Su cuerpo se crispó de inmediato. Si volvía a mirarme de esa forma, no iba a hacer necesaria la pistola… Dios, me odiaba. Bien, era mejor que esa inexpresividad de antes, aunque no sabía si provocarla así me había a hacer ganar más tiempo o sólo me lo iba a acortar aún más.

.- Sólo estaba fingiendo. Sólo eso. No te hagas ilusiones, no fue nada para mí.

.- ¿Por qué entonces? Sólo dilo de una vez ¿Por qué?…

Sonrió.

.- De verdad te destruiría ¿no? si nunca te lo digo, si nunca llegas a entenderlo…

.- ¡¿Por qué?

.- Sólo estaba jugando contigo, pero ya se volvió aburrido. Ahora voy a matarte.

Se puso de pie otra vez, acomodó el arma en la mano. No parecía con ganas de seguir hablando.

.- ¿Y Raph?.- Mi mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía, pero era difícil concentrarse.- ¿También estás jugando con él? ¿Es esto lo que vas a hacerle?- De pronto pensé bien y sentí miedo ¿Qué tal si lo había hecho ya?

Al escuchar su nombre su cuerpo volvió a tensarse.

.- A él no lo metas en esto.- Dijo simplemente.

No, Raph estaba bien. Lo vi en sus ojos, a él sí lo amaba. Sentí alivio, al menos Raph no iba a terminar en la extraña situación en la que me encontraba. Dolió un poco, sin embargo, no lo negaré: sus sentimientos hacía él resaltaban la falta de ellos hacía mí. Era simplemente triste.

.- Así que de verdad te importa. – Dije.- Tienes una forma bastante especial de demostrarlo, poniendo tanto esfuerzo en llevarte a su hermano a la cama.

Ella sólo sonrió.

.- Tenía mis razones y te aseguro que mis sentimientos no tuvieron nada que ver con ellas. Fue todo bastante práctico al fin y al cabo.- Se volvió hacía mí con una mirada de genuino aborrecimiento. Más odio aún, no dejaba de sorprenderme ¿De dónde venía? ¿Por qué yo?- Pero si de lo que se trata es de apuntar con el dedo, me temo que tienes los pies demasiado cubiertos de barro, amigo mío. Cómo te atreves a acusarme de nada, acabas de traicionar a tú propio hermano y lo hiciste sin una gota de remordimiento.- Volvió a sonreír.- Bueno, era parte del encanto de todo esto y debo decirte que cumpliste con tu parte en forma esplendida.

No podía entender. Trataba y no lo conseguía.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Un elaborado plan para demostrar mi bajeza moral? Hermosa, no era necesario, te lo aseguro. Ya estoy perfectamente consiente de los subniveles que puedo alcanzar, de los que he alcanzado ya. No puedo sentirme más nada de lo que ya me siento.

Y aún así, duele darme cuenta de que tiene razón. Mi conciencia no se metió en lo absoluto hace un rato atrás, cuando estaba sobre ella. Sólo pensé… sólo quise…

Sólo…

Ni siquiera sé lo que pasa conmigo, ni siquiera sé lo que quiero. Ni siquiera sé por qué lucho. Tal vez ni siquiera valga la pena salvarme de esto.

.- Tengo que decir…- Volvió a Hablar.- Antes de que todo esto termine, que me sorprendió bastante. No pensé que resultaría así de fácil tenerte en esta posición. Todos te tienen por alguien lleno de cualidades, todo moral, todo perfección. Ellos no lo saben realmente ¿verdad? Ellos no tienen idea, de lo que pasa en verdad, de la confusión, del desastre que hay allá adentro, de lo quebrado que estás en verdad. Tú no les dejas saber, nunca lo haz hecho. Me pregunto qué pensarían de ti de saberlo, de saber lo que acaba de pasar aquí. Donde quedaría su héroe entonces… Convertido en una gran decepción, nada más.

.- ¿Lo fue?- Pregunté y de verdad quería saber.- ¿Fui una gran decepción?

Ella pareció pensarlo por un rato.

.- Casi me lo creí yo también. Casi creí que estabas tan alto como decían… pero al final, sólo actuaste como cualquier hombre que busca satisfacer sus necesidades. Sólo eso. Resultó que no había nada de impresionante en ti después de todo. Nada de perfección, nada de altura moral. Sólo un pedazo de basura egoísta como el resto de nosotros.

.- No…- Me impulsé hacía adelante sin pensar, tratando de que me mirase, pero ella de pronto esquivaba mi mirada.- No, no fue eso, nunca lo fue ¡nunca! Jamás fue eso lo que quise ¡Maldita sea!

Sora lanzó una carcajada y por fin me miró.

.- ¿Y qué fue, entonces? ¿Me amabas, Leo? ¿Es eso?- Volvió a reírse.- Por favor…

_Sí, hermosa. _

_Sí… _

.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, mirándome desde arriba.

.- Como te dije antes, tengo mis razones. Lo siento, pero tengo que matarte.

.- Nada pierdes entonces. Responde la pregunta…

Se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir… por primera vez sin palabras.

.- ¿Te duele?- Preguntó y me tomó por sorpresa. Por un segundo me pareció que su expresión se había relajado, que su desprecio se había aplacado un poco.- No podía simplemente matarte, lo siento, debía hacerte sufrir un poco primero ¿te duele?

.- ¿Saber eso te haría feliz?

.- No.

Le creí.

.- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres matarme?

.- No quiero. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Me volví a mirarla. Su rostro se había relajado por completo ¿Dudaba? El arma seguía firme en su mano, pero su expresión era de incomodidad.

.- No me odias realmente ¿Verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza y ahora su cara era de tristeza.

.- Lo siento. No hago esto porque te odie.

.- Entonces no lo hagas. Háblame, dime qué está sucediendo. Encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y su expresión volvió a endurecerse.

.- No. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Esta es la única forma. Debo llenar la cuota.

Apoyó el cañón del arma contra mi frente. Me hubiera gustado una explicación antes de que me volara los sesos, pero, honestamente, si en ese momento hubiera jalado el gatillo, no creo que me hubiera importado un comino.

Simplemente me pareció el final apropiado.

.- Lo siento.- Repitió.

Necesitaba de una razón para defenderme y en ese momento no encontraba ninguna. Cerré los ojos y por un segundo volví a ver a la chica rubia del callejón…

_Dispara, hermosa. Si morir es lo que quieres que haga, entonces eso haré… _

.- Baja el arma.- Rugió una voz.

Sora se volvió en redondo con el espanto dibujado en la cara. Lo encontró parado a unos metros de nosotros, su sombra recortándose junto a la ventana...

Raphael.

.- Baja el arma ahora.

No estaba solo. Junto a él había otra sombra, una sombra alta, que me resultaba muy familiar también.

Sora se quedó dándome la espalda, congelada.

.- Baja el arma y aléjate de él... Ya.- Volvió a repetir Raph, cargando más la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar.

La chica pareció despertar de su asombro y obedeció. Sus ojos desorbitados se paseaban de Raph a la sombra que estaba junto a él. Raphael no se movió ni dijo nada. Sora cayó al suelo de rodillas, como si de pronto no tuviese fuerza suficiente para estar de pie.

.- Raphael... –Comenzó, casi a punto de echarse a llorar, luego se volvió hacia la otra sombra.- Maldito seas, teníamos un trato.- Le gritó. La sombra dio unos pasos hacia delante, haciéndose completamente visible para mí.

Era el hombre de la azotea, el que había seguido a Raph la noche anterior.

.- Verás, hermana, a último momento decidí cambiarlo. Pensé que sería mucho más divertido de esta forma.

.- Raph.- Sora se volvió nuevamente hacia Raphael, quien le miraba ceñudo, sin ninguna expresión.-No sé lo que te dijo, pero todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por ti. Tienes que dejarme explicar…

.-Por favor.- Dijo Raph, interrumpiendo los balbuceos de la chica.- Hazlo.

.-

**Fin del cap.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO OCHO:**

**Hellmakers **

_Quiero tenerte cerca_

_La piel presionada contra mí con fuerza_

_Tiéndete quieta y cierra tus ojos niña_

_Tan adorable, se siente tan bien._

_Quiero tenerte cerca_

_La respiración suave, el corazón latiendo_

_Mientras susurro en tu oído_

"_quiero hacerte pedazos"..._

- _Tear you apart, _She wants revenge.

**RAPHAEL **

Por un minuto, todos hicimos silencio.

Me pareció que la habitación se había vuelto más oscura mientras esperábamos.

Los ojos desorbitados de Sora se paseaban de mi al sujeto parado a mi espalda y de vuelta a mi. Sus labios temblaban casi frenéticamente, también sus manos...

Estaba más que asustada, aterrada...

Casi sentí lástima por ella. Casi me dieron ganas de correr a abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Casi.

Sus manos sostenían apenas el arma, apuntando ahora al suelo... me miraba como si la hubiese descubierto justo en medio de una travesura y se estuviera preparando para decirme que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

Era algo más o menos así.

Leo estaba sin mover un músculo, tirado como un bulto, con las manos atadas tras la espalda.

Para un tipo que acababa de ser salvado de la muerte, se veía como si ya le hubiesen disparado.

Pensé que le aliviaría verme... pero no.

Todo lo contrario. Desde que me vio, bajó la cabeza.

Por supuesto que no está aliviado... ¿avergonzado?... ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme...

Chico listo, esta salsa recién comienza.

Dios.

No se puede castigar a alguien que ya se siente tan culpable.

Pero ya veremos... ya veremos.

Primero lo primero.

No es que me muera por una explicación, pero creo que la merezco.

.- No es lo que parece...- logró balbucear al fin.

Se me escapó un bufido irónico.

No es que no le creyese. En serio... no sé si era o no era lo que parecía, porque no sabía a qué diablos se parecía todo aquello... de lo único que estaba seguro era de no tener idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Ni siquiera sé cómo logré aguantar todo este rato, mirando como un imbécil y no dar media vuelta e irme.

Creía que estaría fuera de mi, que le rompería un hueso a más de alguien, como mínimo... incluso cuando veía todo lo que veía...

Cerré los ojos sin querer.

Por supuesto que me revuelve el estómago...

Pero no logro sentir lo que debería y eso me molesta.

Lo hace todo peor.

Sería mucho más fácil para mi ponerme loco y golpear a alguien.

Tal vez estoy sufriendo de algún shock post traumático o alguna mierda parecida...

.- Lo hice por ti... nada más que por ti. Era la única forma de seguir juntos.- dice y después se queda en silencio.

Seguro que con eso cree que lo ha explicado todo y ahora espera a que de pronto salte a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara, como si de golpe todo fuera claro para mi.

.- Sigo sin entender.- le digo sin emoción.

No es a propósito... es sólo que no siento nada y francamente no sé qué sentir.

Sólo veo... veo y escucho.

No entiendo nada, maldita sea, estar enojado sería algo...

Estar enojado sería muy bueno ahora.

.- Lo siento, pero no comprendo como el meterte con mi hermano y después querer volarle los sesos va a servirme de algo...

El sujeto a mi espalda estalló en carcajadas.

.- Perdón, pero es que esto es para la risa... si te vieras la cara, hermanita... no te va a quedar otra que comenzar desde el principio... vas a tener que contarle todo, todo a Raphael...

Desde el principio... ¿Es que hay más? No sé si quiero saberlo.

No creo que vaya a gustarme... Ni siquiera sé si valdría la pena.

No sé si eso cambiaría en algo el final.

No sé si algo de todo esto me importa, a fin de cuentas...

Tal vez lo de Leo me confundía... y pasmaba un poco... ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, pero...

Pero lo demás...

Es sólo que he estado mirando el final desde hace tanto, que cuando finalmente lo tengo ante mí, no me sorprende en absoluto.

De alguna forma u otra, iba a acabarse... estaba preparado para ello, desde el principio...

No puedo evitarlo, es sólo que jamás me aferro a nada... jamás lo he hecho. Creo que jamás podría.

Instintivamente supe que así dolía menos.

Y creo que tuve razón.

De otra forma, no sé si podría soportar todo esto...

.-

"_Viendo los días deslizarse rápido_

_sabiendo que nuestro destino ha sido trazado desde hace mucho_

_escarbando con nuestros dedos hasta el hueso_

_porque nadie te ama cuando te has ido _

_  
Escupiendo sentimientos sólo por ti_

_para encontrar algo real a qué aferrarme,_

_pero hay un agujero en mi corazón,_

_por donde todo mi amor se sale."  
_

- _Nobody loves you, GARBAGE._  
.-

**SORA**

_Recuerdos que llevo en la piel_

_De noches frías del ayer_

_Tu sombra que amó mi fe_

_No existe un nada que perder_

_Solo quiero ver la noche pasar_

_Y en suma oscuridad derrotar los infiernos_

_Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar_

_Ser la luz del tiempo_

_Déjame gritar (no hay vuelta atrás)_

_La herida matar (qué importa ya)_

_Voy a comenzar (quiero olvidar)_

_Llegar hasta el final_

_Déjame volar (sin regresar)_

_No voy a llorar (sólo gritar)_

_Y recomenzar (puedo tratar)_

_Seguir hasta el final (que nada ya nos puede alcanzar)_

_Recuerdos, mil sueños_

_que se apagaron con el sol_

_Sin nadie _

_sin nada _

_que me ilumine el corazón_

- _Déjame gritar, _KUDAI

Parece más fácil escapar y saltar por la ventana que hablar y esperar a que alguien comprenda.

Lo miro un segundo para saber si será capaz de entender.

No estoy segura de que ame tanto.

No estoy segura...

No, no puede terminar así¿Nada de lo que hice valió la pena?.

¿No tengo ninguna esperanza?... tal vez una pequeña.

.- ¿Quieres saber por qué hago todo esto?.- pregunto... él no dice nada. No creo que le importe mucho la respuesta, lo veo en su cara...

Ya vio suficiente...

No necesita saber más para tomar una decisión.

Lo siento.

Lo siento tanto...

Pero no.

No es verdad.

No lo siento en lo más mínimo...

No lamento nada de esto, excepto el final.

Pero no es eso lo que quieren oír...

No sé si es una explicación, una disculpa o una historia... o todo en uno.

No sé siquiera si es algo que valga la pena contar.

No quiero lástima de nadie.

Menos la mía.

.- Pasó hace años...-empecé.- mi hermano estaba ahí también... ¿o lo estuvo luego, ya no puedo recordarlo¿tu lo recuerdas Battou?.- lo miro y mi pregunta lo sorprende.- Seguro que no... no es que haya pasado tanto tiempo¿verdad?...

Lo odio, lo odio por hacerme esto...

Pero no puedo dejar de sentir también pena por él... a pesar de todo, sé que está arrepentido.

Está arrepentido de todo, igual que yo.

Al final, el pobre desgraciado está tan acabado como yo...

Arrepentirse es lo peor... es algo que te desgarra las tripas.

Aún así, todavía lo odio.

.- No quieres acordarte,- le digo, aunque trata de evitar mi mirada.- pero me pediste que contara la historia desde el principio...

Hasta ese momento, me sentí valiente...

Luego la valentía se evaporó por completo.

Me quedé mirando el suelo, no me atrevo a mirar a nadie, ni al pobre diablo a mis pies ni a Raph frente a mi...

Al primero, porque no tiene sentido, como si la culpa significara algo para mi a estas alturas... al segundo, porque esa mirada sin sentimientos es lo único que podría acabar conmigo en este momento...

Podría aceptar que estuviera furioso... eso al menos sería algo.

Pero, tal vez...

Si tan sólo entendiera porqué hago todo esto...

Si logra entender que después de esta vez puedo quedarme con él, sin que nadie nos moleste...

Que, si, es horrible, pero tenía que hacerlo. Es un pequeño precio al fin.

Si sólo logra entenderlo.

.- Yo no tenía nada. Ni a nadie... –sonrío de puros nervios... creí que con el tiempo que ha pasado, me sería más fácil contar esta historia... pero no. No es más fácil.

No es más fácil acordarse. Ni siquiera puedo hablar de eso...

Una chiquilla sin absolutamente nada... que todavía esperaba hasta el más mínimo gesto de amabilidad, casi desesperadamente.

No entendía cómo los que se suponía debían cuidarla y amarla la maltrataban de esa forma... cómo podían ser tan crueles.

Cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta de que tenía la cara y el cuerpo lleno de marcas, cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda... era tan pequeña y estaba tan sola... siempre esperando a que alguien se diera cuenta, por la forma en que miraba, por la forma en que se escondía cada vez que podía...

Pero nadie nunca se dio cuenta.

¿Cómo es que nadie la escuchaba gritar en la noche¿dónde estaban todos¿Por qué nadie estaba ahí?

¡nadie!.

. - Cuando no se tiene mucho se aprende a agradecer lo poco. Quizás demasiado. - respiro profundo, para ver si así me deja de temblar la voz.- Se acaba creyendo cualquier cosa... confiando en cualquiera...

Apareció de pronto y le creí al instante.

Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse mucho, con sacarme de ahí fue suficiente.

.- Me prometió muchas cosas y yo le di todo lo que tenía, que no era mucho, pero seguía siendo todo. Pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba. Él no se quedaría conmigo ni me llevaría lejos de ahí... no lo hizo. Simplemente no lo hizo. Simplemente me abandonó...

_Todavía me preguntó¿cómo pudo hacerlo? _

.- Lo entienden¿verdad? Simplemente me abandonó... me dejó sola... ¿Cómo puede alguien prometer tanto y no cumplir nada¿cómo se puede traicionar así?

_¿Cómo puede algo que ya era malo, ser aún peor?_

Los miré a ambos, a Raph y a Battou, estúpidamente esperando que respondieran la pregunta. Tal vez que entendieran. ¿Cómo pueden no entender el dolor que se siente ser traicionada¿No saben cuánto duele todo eso¿Tener que odiar lo que alguna vez se quiso con tanta fuerza? No pueden saberlo... no pueden saber lo que siento, no pueden entender toda mi rabia... miro sus caras y no entienden, simplemente no me comprenden ¡nadie jamás ha podido hacerlo¿por qué, maldita sea, por qué?... ¿ cómo pueden ser tan fríos¿o puedo estar yo tan equivocada?.

Me río, pero no es gracioso, es triste, es jodidamente triste y no ha dejado de serlo en todo este tiempo...

En todo este tiempo, no ha dejado de doler, ni un solo día.

Volver atrás, hacia el principio, sigue siendo tan doloroso como la primera vez.

Casi me siento estafada. No fue esto lo que me prometieron.

.- Ustedes no pueden saberlo,- sigo, con la cara ardiendo.- ojalá ese hubiera sido el final de la historia...

¿Cómo entender que alguien que te amaba, que debía amarte, fuera capaz de hacer tanto daño? Sin sentir remordimientos, sin volver ni una vez la cabeza atrás...

.- Me vendió.

Nunca había contado antes la historia, a nadie.

Apenas me sale la voz... no es que me importe ahora... ya nada de eso importa ahora... y sin embargo...

Es como volver a estar ahí. Es como volver a estar encerrada en esa habitación con esos tipos...

Otra vez.

Y ninguna de esas veces he podido ser más fuerte.

Jamás los puedo vencer.

.- Hay muchas formas de pagar deudas. Él encontró la peor de todas.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Cuántas veces me he preguntado lo mismo... ¿por qué, si yo lo amaba?... ¿cómo pudo?.

.- El resto es obvio ¿qué puedes hacer¿y qué se puede hacer cuando todos son más fuertes que tu?... cerrar los ojos y esperar a que acabe pronto...

La piel me tiembla... estoy temblando, mis manos tiemblan... de la misma forma en que temblaban cuando las cosas pasaron sin que yo pudiera hacer una maldita cosa... cuando no pude defenderme, cuando no podía hacer nada más que aguantar... cuando lo más doloroso era no entender...

Y luego el amor se vuelve odio y la rabia muy pesada para soportarla... pelea por salir del cuerpo y alcanzar a alguien, quien sea... alcanzarlo y destrozarlo, romperlo en mil pedazos, destruirlo por completo...

.- Pensaron que había muerto entonces, pero por alguna razón, seguí viva... no podía morir sin vengarme, supongo...

Si, supongo que tenía fe. Fe en que un día se arrepentiría, se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho y lamentaría haberme perdido así.

.- Siempre supe que la vida era un círculo.- seguí.- tarde o temprano nos veríamos las caras de nuevo... e iba a hacerlo sufrir cada uno de los tormentos que había pasado... lloraría todas las noches que yo no pude dormir... así que esperé.

Y esperé.

Y un día apareció la oportunidad.

La llamaban "mamá Vieja". "Ve a verla", me dijeron...

Pero en realidad nadie sabía mucho de ella, y los que la conocían, los que habían ido a buscarla alguna vez pidiendo algún favor, no hablaban de ella. Lo tenían prohibido. Y se lo tomaban en serio, porque a veces sólo le bastaba mover un poco los dedos... a ella le gustaba decir que se dedicaba a ayudar a los que la necesitaban.

.- Claro que "mamá" tenía una forma muy particular de ayudar a los demás...- seguí.- apuesto a que hizo mucho por ti¿eh, Battou?.- me reí al ver que no era capaz de decir nada.- Eran otros tiempos los tuyos, pero la vieja zorra te hizo el mismo favor que a mi¿o no? Si hubiera una madre, tendría que ser ella... ¿no, "hermano"?.

Battou no dijo nada, no movió ni un músculo.

.- Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido... y sin darme cuenta, había sido vendida de nuevo... sólo que en ese momento no me di cuenta de que, de todas las veces, esa sería la más terrible... No pude darme cuenta antes, todo se veía muy bien... sólo me molestaba que insistiera en que lo llamara "padre"...

_Un padre terrible, para una hija terrible... ¿Pero que podía hacer?... en ese momento, todo fue muy, muy rápido. Era sorprendente y delicioso al mismo tiempo... y muy, muy en el fondo... terrorífico ..._

_El odio es como un mar sin olas, sólo avanza y avanza, terrible, poderoso... sin fin, sólo está el seguir odiando, cada vez con más fuerza, y lo feliz que te hace el saber que hagas lo que hagas, jamás sentirás culpa, jamás sentirás remordimiento, ni duda... casi no hay nada que te detenga..._

_Es como un mar sin olas, no se detiene, sólo avanza y avanza y avanza... y hay que seguir con él, dejarse llevar._

.- Lo primero que hice luego de recibir la ayuda de mi nuevo padre, fue matar al que me había traicionado... . Fue mucho más simple de lo que jamás hubiera pensado... demasiado... matar es increíblemente fácil.

_Aun así, la primera vez no fue lo que esperaba. No trajo toda la satisfacción que esperaba. Nunca se arrepintió. Nunca lamentó haberme perdido. Nunca sufrió por ello. Al final, todo lo que había en su cara era miedo. Nada más. _

.- El trato era fácil,-seguí.- padre te daba lo que quisieras y a quien quisieras y te liberaba de todo dolor. ¿a que podías tenerle miedo¿a Dios? Jamás le importamos¿por qué habría de preocuparse por nosotros ahora?. Había estado sufriendo todo ese tiempo, me habían estado haciendo sufrir todo ese tiempo, siempre fui débil... hasta ese momento.

"Mamá" dijo que la culpa había sido toda mía por permitirlo, pero lo único que podía hacer que valiera la pena era la oportunidad que cobrar venganza.

_Dijo que padre borraría todo el dolor y lo hizo. Se llevó todo, cada temor, cada culpa, cada recuerdo maldito... qué está bien, qué está mal, ya no importaba. Y por un segundo... era liviana como una pluma, no saber ni sentir nada era maravilloso, el actuar sin dudar, sin pensar... fue maravilloso, pero sólo hasta que me di cuenta que en lugar de las cosas que se llevó con él no dejó nada._

_Nada de nada._

.- Padre sólo pedía un poquito, apenas nada, se lo daría sin siquiera darme cuenta... así cómo yo había sido víctima de la traición y había sufrido por ello, así todos debían pagarme. Y no habían inocentes en esto, no hay inocentes en ninguna parte... debía hacerlos pagar a todos. Eso era lo que pedía, su dolor... a cambio del mío. Después, sólo debía matarlos y entregar sus almas...

Raph alzó una ceja. Creo que no sabe si estoy hablando figurativamente... o no.

No, no lo estoy.

Me volví hacía Leo, inmóvil a mis pies.

No me importó, hasta disfruté torturar a otros... sentir que tenía sus vidas en mis manos, que tenía el control... que los castigaba por ser tan ingenuos, tan imbéciles.

Como había sido Leo.

No hubo nadie que no se lo mereciera. La gente miente, hiere, saca lo que puede y el resto lo tira.

La gente obliga a los que son distintos a vivir al margen... a vivir con miedo de ser descubiertos...

Los obliga a vivir escondidos en las cloacas, pero el pobre imbécil aún cree en ellos.

Aún trata de ayudarlos...

Un día lo descubrirán y lo matarán y a nadie le importara todo lo que ha hecho...

O que probablemente sea mejor ser humano que muchos de ellos.

Pero a él no le importan las decepciones.

Y han sido tantas.

Demasiadas, tal vez. No sé cómo puede aguantarlas...

Bueno... por eso es que está tirado ahí ahora.

¿Cuántas decepciones se pueden llevar antes de no soportar una más?.

Yo lo sé y tal vez él lo averigüe pronto.

.- Después de un tiempo, dejó de ser divertido...- seguí.- dejó de ser tan placentero... después de un tiempo, comenzó a asquearme. Entonces comencé a querer algo real. En realidad, no supe lo que quería hasta que te conocí...- me volví a mirar a Raph.

Trataba de conservar esa cara impasible, pero sabía que por dentro su cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por hora tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando.

Hasta unos minutos atrás, yo era la chica más normal del mundo para él, quizás con unos gustos un tanto extravagantes, pero normal...

Ahora estaba haciendo algo muy extraño con su hermano justo frente a sus narices.

.- Quise romper el trato, dejar de trabajar para él... aún si así perdía todos mis privilegios, si con el tiempo volvía a ser débil y mortal... no me importaba. Valía la pena si podía quedarme contigo.

Nadie parecía ver lo que en verdad había en Raph, nadie parecía ver lo cálido que era en verdad, lo deseoso que estaba de querer a alguien y de ser querido... si tan solo lograba llegar hasta él, esa sería una recompensa más grande que todo lo que había obtenido de mi "padre".

.- No entiendes lo difícil que era la elección... él me había dado poder ilimitado, para hacer lo que quisiera... cualquier cosa... y yo renuncié a todo eso por ti...

.- A cambio sólo tenías que matar para él...-dijo con ironía...

No respondí.

.- Si es verdad que haz renunciado a todo eso.- siguió.- ¿qué estas haciendo ahora?.

.- Como te dije... tengo una cuota que llenar. Verás, salirme de este negocio resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.

No quería hacerlo con Leo, no como las otras veces. No debió ser una víctima en todo esto.

No creo que se lo merezca, no cómo pensé.

Creí que sería fácil, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no siento ningún placer al hacer esto.

Creí que era como los demás, egoísta... que a fin de cuentas sólo quería un pedazo de mi para sentirse mejor, que era capaz de cagar a su propio hermano por un segundo de alivio...

Tal vez eso era lo que él mismo creía.

Tal vez él mismo pensaba que moría por ser amado... que podía hacer cualquier cosa por sentirse un poco menos solo... no importaba a quien dañara.

Ahora no estoy tan segura de que sea eso...

.- No me dejaron alejarme... me exigieron que cumpliera con mi parte del trato... tengo que entregar un alma a tiempo, si no lo hago, ellos acabarán viniendo por ti y no puedo permitir eso. Tengo que hacer lo que me piden. Necesitaba de alguien que confiara en mi, que fuera capaz de ilusionarse, para después traicionarlo... Esas son las almas que le gustan, las que creen que son amadas y después se dan cuenta que no existe tal cosa como el amor...

Acerco el arma a la cabeza de Leo.

.- ¿Ves? Mi intención no fue lastimarte.- le dije.- No me divertí haciéndolo, pero tuve qué... Tenía que elegir una víctima.- me volví de nuevo hacía Raph.- ¿Entiendes ahora? lo entiendes ¿verdad?.

Sólo se me quedó viendo, fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en la cara...

.- ¿Hasta cuando? .- preguntó después de un rato.- ¿Cuándo se termina esto, Sora?

No le pude responder. En realidad no lo sé. Me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta... no había pensado en eso.

.- No se acaba ¿verdad? Le das una vida ahora y después de un tiempo, tendrás que darle otra, y luego otra más¿no¿así es como funciona?.- siguió, comenzando a alzar la voz...

Asentí.

.- Es necesario. Traté de dejarlo... de veras que si...

Descruzó los brazos frente al pecho con una maldición... por fin una reacción.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, la deslizó por la nuca, miró hacia arriba, hacia abajo sin saber donde quedarse... Iba a mirarme, pero luego desvió la mirada.

.- Dios... no puedo creer esto...- le escuché murmurar.

.- Nunca fue mi intención que te enteraras de esto... pero tienes que entenderlo, lo hago por ti...

Me volví hacía Leo, terminemos con esto de una vez.

.- Retira el arma.- volvió a hablar la voz de Raph, completamente serio de nuevo.

.- Lo hago para salvarte...- le explico.- el precio es pequeño y grande a la vez. Pensé que no iba a hacerlo más, pero ahora entiendo que es necesario... es la única forma de que me dejen quedarme contigo. Tenía que escoger a alguien y no podías ser tu. No quería que llegaras a saberlo... pero tal vez se lo merezca después de todo. Después de todo te traicionó.

.- Retira el arma...- repitió, como si no hubiera escuchado ni una palabra.

_Se llevó todo el dolor y no dejó nada. Nada, sólo un vacío, un espacio vacío justo en el medio del pecho, frío como el hielo. Es tan insoportablemente frío que nada logra abrigarlo... a veces, cuando perdía el control, casi podía sentir algo. Casi me sentía feliz... pero duraba tan poco. Debía hacerlo una y otra vez para ver si así alcanzaba a llenarme. ._

.- Tienes que creerme...Yo no quería hacer esto, yo iba a ser distinta, yo iba a cambiar.

_Quería que todo fuera como antes, como mucho, mucho antes, cuando estaba enamorada y creía que todo era posible... _

_Creía que si encontraba alguien tan dañado como yo..._

Casi no me di cuenta cuando le saqué el seguro al arma..., por el rabillo del ojo vi a Raphael preparándose para saltar sobre mi. No lo logrará, puedo matarlo antes de que pueda pestañear.

Estaba tan equivocada con él, con ambos.

Creí que quería salvar a Raph del mismo camino que yo había tomado y era yo la que trataba de salir de él.

Era yo quien necesitaba ayuda, no él.

Pero Raph no podía ni puede ayudarme... no creo que pueda saber cómo, aún si lo intenta...

Y Leo...

Incluso después de todo lo que le hice, no logra odiarme... incluso después de todo...

Querer el amor de alguien más es algo egoísta y frívolo... pero si sólo fuera eso, entonces, dejaría de mirarme de esa forma... como si en verdad sintiera algo por mi...

_¿Por qué lo hace?_

Leo sabía que lo único que quería era que Raphael me quisiera y cómo nunca lo hizo...

Sabía que sólo estaba jugando con él, que no podía quererlo.

¿por qué no me odia!

_Por que me ama._

No debía ser él... no debió ser así... Raph debió amarme, no él... ¡no lo soporto!.

.- Yo quería que Raph me amara de la forma que yo lo amaba a él... ¡no tu!- le grité.- ¡Yo no te quería a ti!-... Raph estaba a punto de saltar y yo a punto de disparar.- ¿No entiendes que sólo me aproveché de ti, que nunca te quise, que no me interesa lo que sientas!.

Sólo me miró, de la misma forma... incapaz de odiarme, a pesar de que tal vez lo desee...

Pero no puede, no es como yo.

Yo pude hacerlo bien, transformar todo lo que sentía en odio.

Él simplemente no puede hacerlo...

Ni siquiera quiere hacerlo, por Dios...

Está buscando una explicación... algo que explique porqué todavía siente lo que siente por mi...

_Se me queda mirando, tratando de entender... ¿por qué, maldita sea?_

.- Lo siento...- dijo, simplemente.

_¿Qué?_

_¿No tenía miedo? Iba a matarlo... ¿acaso no le importaba?_

Bajé el arma un segundo...

.- Tal vez... entienda porque haces todo esto.- siguió.- después de todo... incluso si amas, sólo puedes demostrarlo de la única forma que te han enseñado... no es tu culpa... debieron quererte, debieron cuidarte, pero no lo hicieron.

Lo miré con la boca abierta.

_¿Por qué lo hacía, yo no iba a darle nada a cambio de eso... _

.- ¿Por...que?...- traté de hablar, pero era todo lo que podía decir.- ¿por qué!.- Se me quedó mirando sin entender.

.- Nada de eso debió pasarte.- volvió a repetir, volviendo a bajar la cabeza, apenas si le podía escuchar... debía estar aún bajo los efectos de la droga que le di. - Si tan sólo se pudiera volver a atrás y cambiarlo todo... lo siento, lo siento tanto...

Las rodillas se me doblaron y luego ya no pudieron sostenerme. Me caí justo frente a él y me quede viéndole a la cara, sin dejar el arma. Volví a apuntarle, pero el dedo se había congelado en el gatillo y no lo podía mover.

Nunca nadie había intentado entender antes.

.- Te engañó, Sora.- siguió.- Quienquiera que fuera te engañó.- abrí los ojos hasta que me ardieron.- odiar te consume, desde dentro... deja un agujero que no se llena con nada y la venganza es una muerte lenta... cuando te das cuenta que nada repara el daño y la única que se hunde eres tu.

Las palabras se me quedaron atrapadas en la garganta, quería llorar, pero no podía.

.- ¿Por qué tratas de entender? .- pregunté.- No se supone que debías ser tu quien entendiera, o eres muy tonto o eres muy ingenuo... no sabes todas las cosas que he hecho... después de lo que te hice... no trates de disculparme, no necesito tu comprensión... ¡no quiero nada de ti! Yo...

.- Tu sólo quieres dejar todo esto... - dijo de pronto. Lo miré sorprendida.- Entonces hazlo...

.- No hay nada que pueda hacer, si no hago esto, Raph...

.- No dejes que le pase nada, sólo no lo permitas, pelea, maldita sea...

.- No puedo, no sé como...- Me acerqué hasta hablarle casi al oído..- Sólo quería empezar de nuevo... ¿por qué es tan difícil?

Él sonrió.

.- Porque no funciona de esa forma... siempre hay precios que pagar... pero no vas a estar sola...

.- ¿Qué?...

.- No vas a estar sola, te lo prometo... encontraremos la forma de liberarte de esto...

Leo.

¿Por qué él¿por qué él y no Raph?

Mis dedos se desentumecieron, pude volver a moverlos por el gatillo... lo acaricié por un segundo.

.- No... no servirá.-dije al fin.- Sólo lo estás haciendo más difícil. Si en verdad quieres ayudarme, déjame terminar con esto de una vez... es la única forma. Quiero quedarme con Raph y esta es la única forma ¿acaso no quieres verme feliz?.

No contestó.

.- Dijiste que el vacío no se llenaba con nada... no lo sé. Al menos déjame hacer la prueba.

**RAPHAEL**

Casi no podía escuchar lo que conversaban, Leo hablaba en voz muy baja...

De a poco había empezado a reaccionar.

Y de pronto Sora dejó de apuntar el arma...

Esperé... estaba a sólo unos metros, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez había logrado convencerla...

Pero no. La chica se negaba a soltar el arma.

¿Sería capaz de disparar?

La cabeza me daba vueltas, las ganas de salir de ahí me hacían palpitar las sienes...

No podía creerlo...

¿Quién era realmente? Dios¿cómo se puede ocultar una cosa así¿cómo se puede tener semejante secreto?...

¿Es que nunca habrá nada normal en mi vida?

Ella necesitaba matar gente de vez en cuando... y era capaz de decírmelo como si me estuviera dando la receta de la sopa de pollo...

Eso no es algo fácil de digerir.

Usualmente no creería de buenas a primeras si una mujer viene y me dice que hace mucho hizo un trato con el demonio...

Pero la forma en que le brillaban los ojos... la forma en que bajó a Leo casi sin esfuerzo...

_Bueno, que tampoco se resistió mucho... nada como una mujer desnuda para que un guerrero baje la guardia... _

.- La traición es una dolorosa herida... mortal a veces...-dijo una voz profunda a mi lado. Casi había olvidado por completo al extraño... Battou. Hasta ese momento sólo había estado observando en silencio, y ahora hablaba casi complacido.- Incluso si lo hizo sólo por ti... una cosa así no se perdona...

Lo pensé un momento antes de hablar. Supongo que debía decirle algo, aunque sólo fuese para hacerlo callar...

.- No... No siento que haya nada que deba perdonar.- dije al fin sin volverme.

Era verdad. Me sorprendí a mi mismo con esa conclusión.

No fue necesario verlo para imaginarme su sonrisa.

.- ¿No? Meterse con tu hermano y luego tratar de matarlo me parece bastante... – ahora sentía su aliento casi en mi nuca, de alguna forma había logrado acercarse aún más a mi sin que lo notase.- sin mencionar todo este lío... no te imaginabas quien era en verdad ¿eh? No puedes evitar sentirte al menos algo enojado...

¿Enojado? No... ni enojado ni traicionado... ¿triste?... no... sentía el reflejo de lo que se suponía debía sentir, mi cerebro analizaba lo que probablemente debía hacer, la forma en cómo debía explotar... era sólo que no sentía nada de eso... o tal vez...

Mi cabeza jamás había estado tan fría antes.

Era extraño.

O tal vez una forma de disfrazar lo que en verdad sentía... algo que me asustaba sentir aunque fuera lo más honesto en ese momento...

.- ¿Aliviado?.- dijo la voz de Battou en un susurro contra mi cuello.- Si¿no?. Eso es. La oportunidad de abandonarla sin culpas, de reconocer que nunca quisiste mucho a la pobre de mi hermana sin sentirte un gusano... Eso te asusta ¿no? reconocer que fuiste egoísta, que sacaste todo lo que podías sin devolver una sola miserable cosa a cambio... hasta un tipo como tu siente vergüenza, hasta un tipo como tu sabe sentirse una basura...- se me acercó aún más al cuello, si eso era posible...- Te diste cuenta de cuánto te pareces al sujeto de la historia de Sora... ¿no? Tomaste todo y no dejaste nada... ¿te remuerde la conciencia? Debería...

¿De verdad?

No...

¿O si?

.- mmm ya siento que vienen los remordimientos... no se sienten bien ¿verdad?.- siguió, divertido.- Pero no tienes que mortificarte por eso, tu no tienes la culpa de que mi hermanita nunca haya sabido elegir a sus hombres... No, ahora no tienes porqué sentirte culpable... Ahí está el alivio: ahora puedes reconocer que has sido un mal tipo sin mortificar tu conciencia... al fin y al cabo, después de todo esto... ella se lo merece ¿no? En eso pensabas cuando veías toda esa escenita ¿no? Que era una suerte nunca haberla querido mucho, porque en verdad no se lo merecía, no después de ver lo poco que le costó arrojarse sobre otro... no vi que la estuviera pasando tan mal ¿tu si?.

Supongo que lo habría golpeado si no hubiera tenido tanta razón.

.- No... ella... yo no... – tartamudeé estúpidamente.

.- No, no, no...- me interrumpió.- No sacas nada con mentir. Nadie saca nada con mentir a estas alturas.

Era verdad¿qué sacaba?.

Me relajé.

Me liberé del enorme peso de la confusión y el entendimiento se abrió paso en mi como el agua correría por la garganta de un sediento...

Esa era en verdad la única razón por la que no estaba enojado y furioso.

.- Si.- dije al fin.- ella se lo merece.

Siempre pensé que enamorarme de ella sería un error, no importaba lo bien que se sintiera a veces, siempre supe que involucrarme era mala idea, siempre lo supe... y siempre tuve razón.

Siempre me sentí un maldito, siempre sentí que la utilizaba... ahora ya no importa.

Ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho.

.- Se merece que nunca la haya querido... tanto como yo me merezco lo que pasó con Leo.

Y aquello era un alivio porque de esa forma, ambos quedábamos igualados.

Por una vez, sentía que no le debía nada.

Lo que fuera que hubiere hecho, quedaba perdonado por lo que yo le había hecho a ella y viceversa.

Era, en verdad, un alivio.

Ya no tendría que sentirme traicionado... esto no tendría que dolerme...

Y ahora por fin podría decir adiós, sin miedo a lastimarla.

Ya tengo una excusa.

Sólo faltaba sacar a Leo de ahí... con él era otra historia... él sí me debía...

Y una vez que le salvara el culo, me las iba a pagar.

.-

tbc.

* * *

Volví.

Aquí ya están los capítulos finales de la historia. Por fin para algunos... (para mi, por ejemplo).

Quiero agradecer los reviews de Jericocacaw, que si, le achuntaste con varias de tus teorías, ahí me comentas... y de Rebecca que aquí ya tienes la continuación y, en un tiempito más, el final por el que me preguntabas, que eficiencia ¿verdad?.

Aclaraciones: la letra de "Déjame gritar" la transcribí yo misma porque no me calzaba ninguno de los lyrics que encontré en internet, se la hice escuchar a tres personas distintas y todas me dieron versiones diferentes de lo que decía la p#ta canción, así que me quedé con la mía... y eso que está en español.

Battou está inspirado en Battou, de Ghost in the Shell, sólo porque me pareció genial, (si eres una chica cyborg que quiere fusionarse con un programa de computadora con inteligencia artificial).

La mamá vieja, está inspirada en la vieja bruja del cuento de Stephen King "La dedicatoria".

Eso.

Ah y también un saludo para los que leyeron la historia pero no me dejaron comentarios (si, tu, a ti te hablo, tu sabes quien eres).

Espero los comentarios, preguntas, etc...


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9:**

**Amor, odio, venganza... **

_**Me alegra ver que los has derrotado**_

_**Completamente en silencio ahora.**_

_**Con la ayuda del cielo, echaste a tus demonios fuera,**_

_**Sin empujar tu halo alrededor de tu cuello y caerte de tu nube**_

_**Pero estoy más que un poco curioso,**_

_**Como planeas seguir enmendándote hasta la muerte.**_

_**Recordando tus actos como si fueran todos,**_

_**las atroces historias de alguien más**_

_**Ahora te paras renacida frente a todos nosotros...**_

_**Me alegra verte tan bien...**_

**_The noose_, A perfect Circle.**

**RAPHAEL**

Pensé que me sentiría mejor al aclararlo todo en mi cabeza, pero todavía había una parte de mi a la que seguía sin gustarle nada de esto... seguía habiendo peligro a nuestro alrededor, podía olerlo.

.- Ya basta de esto...- dije ya cabreado a la chica.- sabes que no te dejaré disparar.- Ella continuó apuntando a Leo y no se volvió a verme.

.- Si no lo hago, vendrá por ti...- contestó casi en un susurro, como hipnotizada.

.- Deja que ese sea mi problema.- contesté irritado. No la necesitaba para protegerme.. si no podía solo contra lo que fuere, entonces tal vez merecía mi destino, pero ninguna mujer iba a cuidarme las espaldas, menos a ese precio... Además, si alguien iba a matar a Leo, ese iba a ser yo.

.- No podré quedarme contigo, entonces...- volvió a hablar sin mirarme. Vi como los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

.- No sé si podrías de todas formas...- contesté. Cerró los ojos y las lagrimas resbalaron por la cara... lo mismo habría sido que le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

El arma se cayó de sus manos y rebotó en el suelo estrepitosamente. Recién entonces se volvió hacia mi...

.- ¿Alguna vez me quisiste?.- preguntó, como enajenada, con la cara toda mojada.

Me quedé mirándola, fruncí el ceño.

Quería decirle que no de una vez, ya no me importaba decidir si era verdad o no.

Eso iba a dañarla, yo sabía. Casi quería eso.

Pero al fin no pude decírselo. No sé por qué.

No es que no se lo mereciera... no es que no me estuviera llenando de rabia toda la situación...

Ya ni siquiera aguantaba seguir viéndole la cara... ¿que demonios esperaba de mi¿qué corriera a abrazarla?... si tenía que irse, que lo hiciera de una vez...

Ya me era igual si la había querido, si la quería, si la querría, lo único que quería en ese momento era que despareciera de mi vista... y si podía llevarse a Leo con ella para no tener que verle la cara por lo que me quedaba de vida, tanto mejor y a la cresta con el mundo.

O seguro que iba a terminar haciendo algo que lamentaría después.

_¿Cómo pudo..?. de todos ¿por qué tenía que ser él?...quien yo creí nunca me iba a decepcionar..._

Iba a abrir la boca cuando sentí pisadas a mi espalda.

Me hicieron congelar.

De inmediato volví a sentir esa sensación de peligro... de pronto me urgió salir de ahí cuanto antes...

No se traba sólo de detener a la chica. Eso sería fácil, ya estaba hecho.

Era Battou...

Casi lo había olvidado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él me había traído hasta ahí... él había preparado la trampa para que yo descubriera a Sora... él había planeado todo...

Él tenía sus propios propósitos en todo esto y no los había revelado aún...

No podía simplemente tomar a la chica, tomar a Leo y arreglar cuentas fuera de ahí.

Él tenía planeado algo más...

No nos dejaría marchar así como así.

Me bastó verle la cara para saberlo.

.- No te sientas mal por no compadecerla... no hay nadie que se lo merezca menos...- volvió a hablar, a lo que pasaba junto a mi en dirección a Sora...

Lo escuché en silencio, sin mover un músculo... él me siguió con la mirada, atento a cualquier cosa.

.- Nuestra historia es triste y patética...- siguió.- tan patética que nadie podría odiarnos por lo que hemos hecho... hemos vivido mucho, demasiado... tarde o temprano debía pasar esto... tarde o temprano íbamos a desesperarnos... tarde o temprano íbamos a arrepentirnos ¿no es verdad, hermanita?

Battou dio un par de pasos más hacia Sora, quien levantó sus ojos para verlo, retrocediendo con algo de temor al ver como su enorme figura se le aproximaba.

.- No soportábamos... ese era el problema ... – siguió hablando Battou.- estábamos tan dolidos... creímos que el instante de poder iba a ayudarnos... hicimos tanto sin que nos importara un carajo... destruimos tanto y lo único que logramos fue sentirnos como la mierda...**- **Battou llegó junto a Sora y se inclinó un poco hasta alcanzar su rostro con una de sus manos. Lo acarició un momento, suave y luego lo alzó, obligando a sus ojos a encontrarse con los suyos...- lo único que en verdad nos hubiera gustado entonces habría sido desaparecer nosotros mismos... si había algo que quisiésemos destruir, eso habría sido nosotros.

Battou se quedó frente a la chica, que parecía más que nunca un niño asustado... con esa mirada que ya le había visto un montón de veces, como rogando que alguien le entendiese...

_Pero yo nunca quise ver qué era lo que había que entender ahí. Pensé que podía ser demasiado para mi._

.- No perderé el tiempo contando mi historia, hermana...- le dijo, casi sobre su rostro.- Pero tu la conoces y es casi tan miserable como la tuya... como cientos de otras historias iguales... nos faltó aguante y ya no nos quedan excusas... sólo no fuimos fuertes. Es todo. Si te sirve de consuelo, ambos hemos pagado ya... con creces. Déjame que te explique, porque si hay una verdad en todo este cuento, es que la vida es un círculo y tarde o temprano te llega de vuelta. Ya te darás cuenta, sólo escucha.

Battou se alejó un par de metros; Sora lo siguió con los ojos, confundida aún.

.- Me gustaría adornar este relato con algo más de misterio,- Battou se encogió de hombros.- pero no hay mucho más que decir. Vendimos nuestras almas a cambio de la oportunidad de vengarnos de todo lo que alguna vez nos lastimó... teníamos tanto odio y rencor guardado que nunca nos dimos cuenta de que era lo que queríamos en verdad... de lo único que en verdad necesitábamos... pero ¿importa ya eso? No.

Nunca lo tendremos... nunca tendremos nada.

De pronto Battou se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermana. Incluso desde donde estaba me fue posible ver el desprecio en sus ojos... y en los de ella al devolverle la mirada...

Realmente se odiaban.

.- Nunca lo tendremos porque el pacto que sellamos nos maldijo por siempre... nos hizo hundirnos, irnos hasta el fondo, tanto que para cuando nos dimos cuenta, era imposible salir... eso fue lo que me dijiste una vez... "nadie puede dejarlo, nunca. Una vez que se vende el alma al diablo, no hay vuelta atrás"... no me mires con esa cara de asombro, esas fueron tus exactas palabras hace, digamos¿unos diez años atrás? O tal vez más... mi sentido del tiempo esta estropeado por completo... ¿todavía no te acuerdas?... tu eres la que me pediste recordar... y de eso se trata todo esta noche, hermanita, vamos a recordar qué nos trajo hasta aquí... tu recordarás qué te trajo hasta aquí...

Battou guardó silencio por unos instantes, con una sonrisa macabra en los labios... de verdad estaba disfrutando verla así, confundida, asustada, débil...

Ella esperaba, sin entender un carajo a lo que fuera a decir, muerta de miedo.

Podía odiarlo, pero lo cierto es que le tenía miedo...

.- He estado pensando un montón.- continuó, soltando los hombros, relajando su tono de voz, como si de pronto fuera una persona totalmente distinta. Eso sólo lo hacía más aterrador- y llegué a una conclusión...- siguió.- no es toda esta payasada lo que le interesa... a nuestro padre, digo, todo esto de recolectar almas, de engañar, destruir, matar... no es eso lo que en verdad quiere de nosotros... lo que en realidad espera, lo que en verdad le gusta... es esto.- Battou enseñó sus palmas frente a la cara de Sora; ésta siguió sus manos hasta sus ojos, en silencio...

.- Esto, Sora...- la voz de Battou se había suavizado hasta no ser más que un susurro...- nosotros, aquí, tocando fondo... apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos pedazos, odiándonos tanto que llega a doler... eso, es lo que en verdad ama: apuesto a que todo este tiempo lo ha estado esperando... no cómo hacemos sufrir a otros, sino como nos hacemos parir a nosotros mismos, cuando el arrepentimiento nos chupa los huesos... como nos arrancamos la piel con las uñas o gritamos noches enteras... – Battou se quedó mirándola largo rato.- Cuando nos damos cuenta de cómo la hemos cagado en verdad...

Ella también le miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

.- Tu también has estado ahí¿verdad?. Tu sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando... ha esperado pacientemente, todo este tiempo, por nosotros... nos ha madurado, macerado, hasta tenernos a punto... esperando el día en que nos diésemos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho, de cómo nos habíamos condenado a nosotros mismos... esperando por el día en que nos arrepintiésemos, que viéramos hacía abajo y viéramos el abismo a nuestros pies... todo este horror, todo este dolor, el vacío, la desesperación, toda la mierda que sientes... todo eso... es su plato favorito y por fin se lo está comiendo, lentamente...- el hombre se acercó hasta el oído de la mujer.- ¿Puedes escuchar como se ríe? Yo si...

Sora no aguantó más e intentó apartarse lejos, pero él la retuvo a su lado por el brazo, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella desistió, pero él seguía sin soltarla.

.- ¿Dónde vas?- le habló violentamente.- dijimos que hoy íbamos a recordarlo todo... yo ya lo hice... creo que hice un muy buen resumen... pero a ti... a ti te falta... a ti todavía te falta algo.

Battou temblaba... su mano libre se empuñó, los nudillos se pusieron blancos de tanto apretarla.

Su rostro volvió a cambiar, ahora había más que desprecio, más que odio...

Había llegado el momento.

Sabía que explotaría... casi lo estaba esperando... ahora por fin va a poder escupir lo que tiene atorado en la garganta...

Casi lo sabía... si no es por amor...

Tiene que ser venganza.

.- Ahora te preguntarás: si siento lo mismo que tu, si desprecio tanto todo lo que he sido... si desprecio tanto a nuestro padre... por qué te hago esto... eso fue lo mismo que yo me pregunté hace como diez años atrás, tal vez más... ¿por qué me hace esto? Pensé entonces... ¿porque trata de destruir mi única oportunidad de librarme de todo esto?... ¿ya vas recordando?... más te vale que lo hagas pronto, para que entiendas de una vez porque estas aquí...

De pronto los ojos de Sora se abrieron aún más grandes, si eso era posible... intentó soltarse una vez más, pero la garra de Battou se cerró con más fuerza aún... la sacudió un poco y luego la arrojó al piso, golpeándolo con fuerza.

Aún en el suelo intentó alejarse arrastrándose lejos de él, pero sus movimientos torpes no le sirvieron de mucho...

Battou comenzó a caminar hacía ella, con toda la calma del mundo. No había necesidad de apresurarse, Sora no iba a ir a ninguna parte, no hasta que él terminara con ella.

La mujer trató de decir algo, pero su boca sólo se movió sin sonidos.

Sus dedos flacos de enterraron en el piso, como escarbando...

Tal vez tratando de enterrarse en lo más profundo, porque se daba cuenta que no iba a escapar.

De lo que fuera... no tenía escapatoria.

Me puse alerta... con el rabillo del ojo vi a Leo...

Había logrado pararse, pero se movía pesadamente aún. Sus manos seguían atadas a la espalda.

También había sentido lo mismo que yo... estaba igual de atento.

Sólo faltaba Battou... sólo faltaba que Battou soltara la bomba que había estado preparando todo este tiempo... desde que me visitó en la azotea hacía sólo unas horas atrás... o tal vez desde hacía mucho tiempo más.

.- Tu destruiste mi única vía de escape ¡mi única salida! Y así como tu me arruinaste ¡así voy a arruinarte a ti!

Estaba fuera de sí... las venas sobresalían de su cuello, a punto de reventar... su cara ardía... jamás había visto a nadie cambiar de temperamento así de rápido... y mira quien lo está diciendo...

De pronto me transformé en un extraño ahí... no tenía nada que ver con nada, pero estaba metido en medio del barullo, rodeado de gente que no conocía...

No me parecía conocer a nadie allí... mi cerebro divagaba mientras las cosas a mi alrededor estaban a punto de volverse en verdad violentas...

Tal vez era alguna especie de shock, como lo pensé al principio.

Debía ser así...

De cualquier forma, estaba a punto de despertar.

Battou tomó a Sora por el brazo, por sobre el codo y de un tirón la obligó a incorporase...

Gritó horriblemente cuando el hueso del brazo crujió entre la mano sobredimensionada del hombre...

La mantuvo sujeta a pesar de sus aullidos, suspendida en el aire, sin que sus pies llegarán a tocar el piso.

Fue como una cachetada...

Eso si lo entendí... eso sí era algo con lo que podía reaccionar.

No tuve tiempo de ver a Leo... estaba más cerca, podía estar junto a Sora antes que yo... en cualquier otra ocasión habría estado golpeando al mastodonte aquel antes de que pudiera pestañear... pero no estaba.

Casi enseguida entendí por qué.

Mis pies se negaron a moverse... los brazos siguieron caídos, pesados... las piernas no reaccionaron... haber estado pegado al piso sería algo...

Descubrí que ni siquiera podía cerrar los párpados.

Estaba completamente inmóvil.

Y Sora volvió a gritar hasta perforarme los oídos.

Battou había girado hasta ubicarse a la espalda de la chica, llevándose su brazo con él... la crujidera de huesos quedó cubierta por sus gritos.

Sus pies seguían sin posarse en el piso, su cuerpo sostenido por el brazo que Battou retorcía tras su espalda...

Los dedos de sus pies colgaban en el aire, crispados... los ojos a punto de reventar, con la boca abierta en un grito sin sonido...

Pensé que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Traté de hablar, pero tampoco pude... sólo podía mirar, congelado como una estatua...

Los lentes de Battou habían caído al piso por el movimiento... ahora su cara mostraba un par de ojos completamente blancos... sin pupilas... y una sonrisa que hacía que los músculos de su cara se estiraran de una forma poco natural...

Con la mano libre retiró el pelo de uno de los costados de la cara de la chica, dejando libre su oreja. Acercó la boca lentamente.

.- Perra...- le susurró, con los dientes apretados.- Lo que debería hacer es tomar a ese y hacerle esto y más... y dejarte mirando cada segundo... eso sí sería lo justo...

Sora me miró a mi con absoluto terror.

.- No...

Battou sonrió.

.- No... al final será mucho peor para ti de esta forma... ya verás...

Sora tragó aire desesperada... su pecho subía y bajaba sin control... trató de hablar, pero sólo logró unos grititos agudos, mezcla de miedo y dolor...

Me miró... clavó los ojos en mi.

Yo no podía moverme, estaba clavado al piso... estaba paralizado... ni siquiera podía desviar la mirada.

Si estaba haciendo algún esfuerzo por tratar de ayudarla, jamás lo sabría... para ella, lo único que había era mi cara indiferente...

No podía moverme. No podía llegar hasta ella.

¿Acaso creería que no iba a salvarla de poder?...

¿Es que no se daba cuenta que no podía hacer más¿por qué no dejaba de mirarme?.

Quería mirar a otra parte, necesitaba mirar a otra parte... necesitaba mover la cabeza, dejar de verla... necesitaba... apartarla, borrarla... si hubiese habido una puerta entre nosotros la habría cerrado...

La habría cerrado y huido.

¿por qué insistía en pedir?

¿por qué siempre insistía cuando era obvio que no iba a dar más?

Su culpa...

Su culpa por pedir.

¡Es su culpa, no la mía!

¡Deja de mirarme, maldita sea¡no voy a ayudarte!

No puedo...

Entonces dejó de mirarme.

Fue como si de pronto el mundo entero se apagase y quedara en completo silencio.

En absoluto silencio...

Sus ojos desorbitados fueron a clavarse en el suelo, incrédulos...

No podían creerlo.

¿Sabía?

Las palabras rebotaban aún en mi cabeza... sólo fue un arranque... ni siguiera estaba pensando... no podía haberlas escuchado... sólo estaban en mi cabeza...

Yo no había movido un músculo ¿cómo podía saber ella...?

¿cómo podía saber?

No, no lo sabía... y no era verdad... nada de eso era verdad... yo no la abandonaría... no... yo no podría...

No¿verdad?.

Ya no sé ni qué diablos pasa en mi cabeza...

Sora cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás... juntó todas las fuerzas que tenía... el aire que le quedaba...

.- ¿Por qué!... ¿por qué me haces todo esto?- gritó a la nada...

Battou se quedó frío.

Soltó su brazo y antes de dejarla caer la tomó por el cuello...

Dejó que se le acabara el aire mientras ella le enterraba desesperada las uñas en su mano tratando de soltarse, luego la arrojó por los aires, con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz...

El cuerpo de Sora cruzó frente a mi a toda velocidad y fue a estrellarse a mis espaldas, contra el muro a sólo unos metros tras de mi...

Dios... la iba a matar justo frente a mis narices y yo no iba a ser un pomo...

Sorpresivamente, la sentí moverse...

Con tenues quejidos parecía incorporarse a mis espaldas...

¿Cómo podía moverse aún?.

Battou la miró furioso.

A mi vez busqué a Leo en el estrecho margen que me dejaba mi cabeza inmovilizada...

Algo se movía en la esquina de mi ojo...

Algo abultado, lento y pesado...

Las botas de Battou martillaron en mis oídos mientras el resto de mi cabeza esperaba con furia ver aparecer a Leo en mi campo de visión...

**LEONARDO**

_Eres como una predicción de las buenas  
Eres como una dosis alta en las venas _

Y el deseo gira en espiral  
Porque mi amor por ti es total  
Y es para siempre

Después de ti la pared  
No me faltes nunca  
Debajo el asfalto

Y mas abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti  
Eres la enfermedad y el enfermero  
Y ya me has convertido  
En tu perro faldero  
Sabes que sin ti  
Ya yo no soy  
Sabes que a donde vayas voy

_  
- **"La Pared", SHAKIRA**  
_

.-

_Ella me pidió que le dijera que la amaba._

_Creí que lo decía porque en ese momento no estaba pensando... que le hubiera dicho lo que hubiera querido... porque jamás había sentido lo que sentía mientras la besaba..._

_Creí que sólo estaba desesperado por alguien... _

_Cuando en verdad estoy desesperado por ella..._

_Y no logró que eso se vaya... no importa lo que ella haga, no importa lo que ella diga..._

_No creo que sea justo. No creo que nada de esto sea justo._

.-

El hombre caminó hasta Sora, pero se detuvo en el último segundo.

Respiré aliviado... Pensé que ese iba a ser el golpe final...

El tipo temblaba de furia... sus pies se movían solos hacia su cuerpo, deseando golpearla... apenas si podía reprimirse. Pero esperó.

Las manos en puño del hombre se morían por caerle encima... respiraba deseoso de hacerla pedazos y tardarse lo más posible en ello, pero se retenía...

¿A qué estaba esperando?

A ella por supuesto... ninguna venganza estaría completa si la víctima no se entera de cual ha sido su pecado... Ninguna venganza estaría completa si no se ve el arrepentimiento y el temor en los ojos del que está en el piso... del que está a punto de morir.

Ergo la espera; Sora recién se sacudía del aturdimiento, recién levantaba la cabeza tratando de enfocar...

Pensaba ¿qué podría haberle hecho ella para que la odiara de esa forma?. Pensé en las peores alternativas... en verdad, en las peores... y las creí todas posibles: yo había visto como sus ojos eran capaces de cambiar, ya me había engañado y bien...

Realmente bien.

Incluso así, incluso si él tuviera todo el derecho del mundo, no iba a dejarla sola... yo estaba por ella, no importa lo que hubiera hecho. No importaba qué.

_Se veía tan indefensa... parecía un atado de huesos sin forma desparramado en el suelo... _

No sé con qué me habían drogado, ni qué me había hecho ese tipo después, pero apenas si podía mover las piernas... cada paso era como empujar una tonelada... no sentía ninguna fuerza, era como moverse bajo el agua... me arrastraba por la pared para poder mantenerme en pie.

No tenía la menor oportunidad así... apenas si podía caminar... las manos atadas tras la espalda...

No había forma de llegar a tiempo.

No había forma de sacárselo de encima.

_Dios, no..._

_Tenía que sacarla de ahí._

Salté sobre el hombre, sobre su cabeza y traté de derribarlo, conciente de que no tenía ninguna fuerza... mis piernas no respondieron.

Incluso cuando aún estaba en el aire, sabía que no sería suficiente... era un peso muerto.

_Sabía que era una mala idea... pésima idea..._

Lo que en verdad esperaba era que Sora despertara lo justo como para salir de ahí mientras me destrozaban...

Porque no tenía ninguna oportunidad así...

Su mano se cerró alrededor de mi cuello antes que pudiera notar que se había movido...

No esperaba que fuese así de rápido.

Me sacudió con una fuerza sobrehumana y luego me acercó a su rostro como si fuera alguna especie de insecto extraño que acabara de encontrar en la pared...

_Dios, Sora, por favor sal de acá..._

.- ¿qué es esto? Tu no te mereces esto...- me dijo.

No entendí.

Lo único claro era que no me podía zafar de su garra... No cuando empezó a apretarla aún más, estrujando mi cuello... sentí como la traquea se me clavaba en la piel...

_Por favor... sal de acá... _

La imagen del enorme hombre de ojos blancos comenzaba a desaparecer a lo que me quedaba sin aire...

No tenía nada de fuerza. No tenía cómo salir de ahí.

_Muévete,. Por lo que más quieras, sal de aquí... Una vez que me haga pedazos, irá por ti... ¡muévete!._

.- ¡No te lo mereces¡tu no te mereces esto!.- volvió a gritarme, agitándome como a un muñeco de trapo...

Pero ella seguía ahí... apenas la veía, pero sabía que seguía ahí, mirando...

_Muévete... por favor..._

Por más que le gritaba en mi cabeza, no escuchaba.

Sentí como me alzaron por los aires... hasta que de pronto me encontré mirando a la chica a la cara...

_Sigues aquí... ¿por qué no trata de escapar?_

Battou me había llevado, sin ninguna dificultad, frente a Sora, sin soltarme nunca...

La falta de aire me estaba mareando.

_Me miró..._

_Y en su cara no había nada... _

_Nada ahí... nada en sus ojos... ¿cómo podía ser?_

_Estaba mirando a través de mi, sin verme en absoluto..._

.- Mira esto... .- gritó.- ¿Por qué este imbécil se arroja de cabeza contra mi¿por qué este imbécil quiere salvarte?... ¿qué has hecho tu para merecerte esto¡nada!...

Recién entonces entendí...

No estaba hablando conmigo.

Era con ella.

Era ella quien no...

Quien no...

Ya no me concentraba...

No podía respirar...

Era ella quien no...

Las palabras sonaban lejanas, apagadas...

Ya todo terminaría pronto.

Aunque tal vez había logrado distraerlo, sólo para que ella pudiera escapar...

Si tal vez...

Pero no. Ella no se había movido, seguía ahí ¿no?... ¿no sirvió de nada, entonces?

... tenía que hacer algo... tenía que hacer algo, entonces... no podía dejarla así... le prometí...

_¿Por qué no me ve¿qué más debo hacer?_

_No hay nada ahí para mi... Ni aún ahora_

_¿qué más debo hacer, maldita sea?._

El hombre volvió a levantar todo mi peso por sobre su cabeza, sin el menor esfuerzo. Raphael no venía... ese era un buen momento para que apareciera... ¿dónde estaba?... después de mi venía ella...

Había que pararlo antes que... antes que...

No podía pensar claramente...

¡Raphael...!

_Pero creo que después de todo no importa._

_No puedo evitarlo... no puedo dejar de sentir esto, no importa que ella nunca lo haya sentido por mi... _

_Duele más que cualquier otro dolor que haya sentido antes, pero no importa... ella debe vivir, aún si es sólo para seguir ignorándome... _

_Por favor..._

Intenté quitármelo de encima, pero no pude...

ya no podía moverme...

Raphael... ¿dónde estás?...

Desesperé, de haber podido habría gritado... no podía detenerlo, no podía detenerlo...

Después de mi venía ella y yo no podía detenerlo...

¡Raphael¿dónde mierda estás!...

Porque después de mi es su turno...

_Dios, tengo que hacer algo..._

_Tengo... debo... ayudarla... no puedo dejarla así..._

_No puedo dejarla así.._

El tipo me alzó en el aire, sujetando mi cabeza con una sola mano... iba aplastarla contra el piso... vi con horror cómo se me acercaba a toda velocidad.

_Ahora es el momento, aprovéchalo, Raph, sácala de aquí ahora..._

Pero no pude luchar.

Ni siquiera me moví...

_Nadie la ha amado..._

_Nadie jamás la amó..._

_Nadie, jamás..._

_No es justo._

_Nada de esto es justo._

El dolor duró sólo un instante..

_Por favor..._

No sé que más pasó después... Quería seguir despierto... traté, de veras que sí...

_Déjame ayudarla..._

_Por favor..._

De veras que sí.

.-

_Te he estado mirando de lejos_ _A la distancia se puede ver a través de tu disfraz_

_**Todo lo que quiero de ti es tu dolor**_

_**Quiero curarte**_

_**Quiero salvarte de la oscuridad**_

_  
**Dame a mi tus problemas**_

_**Yo perduraré tu sufrimiento**_

_**Deposita en mi tu carga**_

_**Yo beberé tu veneno mortal ** _

**Porque habría de importarme si te lastiman?**

_**De alguna forma, me importa más que si me lastimaran a mi mismo**_

_**Te salvaré.**_

**Dame a mi todo lo que te asuste **

_**Yo soñaré tus pesadillas por ti**_

_**Si así duermes profundamente.**_

**- Give on to me, Evanescence.**

**.-**

_**SORA**_

.- ¿Cómo puedes tener esto¡tu no mereces nada¡nada!

Estaba fuera de sí... hacía tiempo que no lo veía así... y entonces solía divertirme, no asustarme...

Alzó un poco el cuerpo de Leonardo, sosteniéndolo por la cabeza, con una sola mano... y luego lo arrojó contra el piso, sin soltarlo, cargando su peso contra él... sin dejar de mirarme.

Rompió el piso con su cabeza.

Hacia tiempo que no veía nada tan brutal...

Hacia tanto tiempo ya...

Los fragmentos de baldosín quedaron suspendidos en el aire por lo que pareció una eternidad... terminaron cayendo nuevamente, con una sorprendente lentitud...

Todo ocurría con una sorprendente lentitud.

El cuerpo de Leo tembló por un par de segundosantes de parar...

No pude dejar de verlo hasta que se detuvo.

Por suerte su cara quedó oculta bajo los escombros.

Pobre...

Al fin, Battou nada tenía contra él... era a mi a quien estaba castigando. Leonardo sólo llegó en el momento equivocado...

Pero, francamente, no sé que esperaba lograr con eso...

Nada de eso iba afectarme.

Nada de eso me dolía...

Battou podía matarlo si quería...

Eso era lo que pensaba a hacer yo de todas formas desde un principio.

Imbécil.

Nadie le pidió ayuda... no voy a agradecerla.

Lo lamento por Leo, de verdad que sí... porque no va a obtener nada de eso.

No debió hacerlo. No lo esperaba, no se lo pedí... no puede pedir nada a cambio.

¿Qué mierda esperaba que hiciera con su sacrificio?

Miré a Battou y me encogí de hombros.

.- ¿Y qué?... .- le dije indiferente.

_Pero él logró deshacer el hechizo... él logró moverse cuando Raphael no ..._

_¿Por qué pudo hacerlo y Raph no...? tiene que haberlo querido en verdad... debe haberlo querido con todas sus fuerzas... _

_No... eso no significa nada..._

_No puede significar nada._

Battou enfureció.

Soltó lo que quedaba de Leo y se puso de pie...

.- Ya tienes el alma que necesitabas...- me dijo, rojo de ira.

.- Gracias por tu ayuda. - le respondí con desprecio.

_Y sí significa..._

_Sé lo que significa._

.- Perra...

.- ¿Qué mierda fue lo que te hice?.- le grité a Battou, con el aire que me quedaba mientras avanzaba a hacerme pedazos a mi esta vez.- ¿qué mierda quieres!.

Hemos pasado siglos haciéndonos daño el uno al otro y disfrutando con ello... ¿qué podría reprocharme ahora? No había hecho nada que él no hubiera hecho también...

.- ¿Cómo puedes no recordar!

.- ¿De qué estas hablando?.- mientras preguntaba, intentaba ponerme de pie... pero no pude. Lo odiaba... y no me podía escapar de él.

.- ¡Lo olvidaste¡perra¡lo olvidaste!...

.- ¿Qué mierda fue lo que olvidé!

Battou dio un paso más hacía mi y tomó aire, con la cara deformada por la rabia...

.- ¡Adriana!.- rugió.

Debe haberse hecho pedazos la garganta... su cara ardía... sus ojos ardían... incluso había lagrimas en ellos...

Y entonces recordé.

Adriana...

Esa mujer.

Si, me acuerdo ahora... eso lo explicaba todo, entonces.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, una situación muy parecida a esta... demasiado parecida, sólo que los lugares estaban invertidos.

Él me rogó que no lo hiciera... me rogó que me detuviera.

Yo no quise escucharlo.

A veces, ocasionar un gran desastre requiere de muy poco... dejar entrar a la persona equivocada, abrir la puerta incorrecta, doblar aquella esquina en vez de otra...

_Matar a quien no debías..._

Tenía razón, se me había olvidado... por completo.

Peor aún, sólo hasta ahora me daba cuenta de lo que había hecho... de que ella había sido alguien importante para él... nunca pensé que su muerte pudiera importar tanto.

Pensé que sólo era una más... pensé que le había divertido tanto como a mi torturarla...

_Pero me rogó que me detuviera... resulta que en verdad la amaba... y yo la maté._

Lo había destruido, esa era la verdad.

Lo había destruido por completo... era cosa de ver su cara.

Lo había destruido...

En ese momento no me di cuenta... no lo vi...

Ahora si lo veía.

Dios...

.- No... – comencé... atando cabos tan rápido que dolía... dolía descubrirlo todo de una vez. Era tan claro ahora... pero antes jamás lo noté.- Yo... lo... siento... yo...

.- ¿Sabes acaso lo que hiciste¿sabes acaso lo que hiciste!

Dios, si.

Ahora si. Ahora si lo sabía.

No, no podía ser...

No podía ser... cómo pude hacer eso.

_¿cómo pude hacer eso!_

.- ¡No! Yo... no, quise... no era ... no era la misma... no lo sabía... yo...

.- ¿Puedes entender el desprecio que sentí al escucharte hablar de cuánto amabas a Raphael y lo mucho que habías cambiado¿puedes entender cuanto te odié en ese momento?.

.- ¡Yo no quería!

_Basta, basta, basta... Dios, haz que se detenga..._

.- ¿Cómo podías pedirme que te dejara en paz cuando tu no tuviste ninguna piedad conmigo... o con ella...¿cómo! Si ni siquiera ahora entiendes el daño que me hiciste... ¿qué has cambiado? No has cambiado nada...

.- ¡NO, basta... basta ya...

.- ¡Yo quería escapar a todo esto y tu no me dejaste¡tu me ataste a esto para siempre!

_No quiero escuchar, no quiero escuchar, no quiero escuchar..._

_**.-**_ Déjame...

.- Ibas a sacrificar a este tipo... al único al que le importó algo que estuviera a punto de matarte... probablemente el único en esta habitación al que le importas en algo ¡y lo viste morir sin que se te moviera un pelo!

.- ¡Cállate!

Las lagrimas caían por la cara de mi hermano... había tanta pena en su cara...

**_.-_** Yo no la quería para mi¿es que no lo ves? Yo no quería tenerla... no puedes conservar a la gente como si fueran cosas en un cajón, esperando a que las necesites... ¡no la quería para mi!.- Battou se golpeó el pecho con un puño.- Sentí... por primera vez hubo algo aquí... y tu lo destruiste, por que sí...

.- ¡Yo no quería...!

.- ¡Si querías...¿qué fue lo que dijiste? "¿ya te has divertido mucho con ella!" ¡admítelo!

.- ¡No!

.- Tu no puedes sentir nada por nadie...

.- ¡Hice todo esto por él!.- grité, apuntando a Raphael, como si él pudiese decir algo en mi defensa.

.- ¡No lo hiciste por él¡jamás fue por él! Nada de esto habría pasado si lo hubieses dejado, si te hubieses marchado sin decir nada... pero no querías... ¡él te importaba un carajo! Era en ti en quien estabas pensando ¿creíste que sería feliz contigo después de que entregaras a su hermano¿creíste que no le importaría...? no entiendes nada... estas vacía, seca, muerta... siempre lo estarás, siempre lo estuviste... ¡jamás haz podido amar a nadie¡nunca! Y no puedes culpar a nadie, a nadie por eso... Ni siquiera al demonio al que le vendiste tu alma.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos y me enrollé lo más posible en un estúpido intento por desaparecer... tenía una bola en la garganta pero era incapaz de llorar...

Entonces sentí su mano enrollarse en mi cuello.

Me levantó en vilo, obligándome a mirarlo a la cara.

.- ¿Sentiste envidia?... Eso fue ¿verdad? Cuando nos viste juntos... cuando ella lo supo todo y aún así quiso quedarse conmigo... cuando me aceptó no importaba qué... Sentiste envidia, tu con tu eterno agujero... tu eterno vacío... Iba a dejarlos, costara lo que costara... lo que había descubierto era mil veces mejor que lo que ustedes ofrecían... y tu sólo podías mirar, hambrienta... siempre hambrienta, siempre y por siempre, vacía...

.- No...- comencé, pero después no dije nada.

¿Con qué iba a defenderme?

Había tanta pena en su cara...

Hacía años, él había tratado de zafarse, de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo yo. Y yo lo maté. Lo condené. Lo convertí en un muerto viviente.

_Y ahora, él estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo..._

_**.-**_

_**Hay un agujero en tu alma como un animal** _

_**Sin conciencia, sin arrepentimiento, oh no**_

_**Cierra los ojos, paga el precio por tu paraíso...**_

_**- The pain that I'm used to, Depeche Mode**_

_**.-**_

* * *

AH!

QUE EMOCIÓN

Gracias a todas su por sus reviews, estoy... tan... emocionada... snif...

Jejejeje

Y parto de atrás para adelante: KarlaKarura, que tiempos que no nos vemos, si ha pasado un montón ¿qué Ksk está desparecida en acción? Habrá que mandar una misión comando en su rescate, jejeje.

Y si, la reacción de Raph puede ser extraña dadas las circunstancias, pero cuando a uno le ocurre algo súper traumático reacciona fuera de lo normal... creo que lo que le pasó es que se quedó para adentro, estupidifacto, o sea, una mezcla de estupidez con estupefacción... y después decidió que ellos simplemente no se merecían ni siquiera un instante de su rabia... aunque la rabia que se guarda es la peor, pero ya veremos que pasa.

Samarita, chiquilla ¡que has hecho de tu vida! Yo, como ves, sigo aquí, porque yerba mala nunca muere, wuahahahaha...

Si, puede ser que el tipo sea un demonio, en realidad su naturaleza no se ha discutido y es poco probable que se discuta, lo único que queda claro es que es un tipo malo, con poderes sobrenaturales, obvio, porque si no, no tendría gracia, jejeje...

Naoko, gracias, aleluya para ti también (jejeje, me reí mucho con eso) así que me lees en clases¡genial! jejeje

Y a las tres, gracias por preguntar ¡pero que lindas son! (corazones), si, ya terminé la tesis (fanfarrea real) y obtuve una calificación casi perfecta. Casi...

A fin de año doy el examen de grado y con eso me titularé, ah, esa es mi vida...

Rebeca, con una c, que parece que se me quedó pegado el dedo en la tecla, pero OBVIAMENTE debo mencionarte, muchas, pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios... ¡Rebe, gracias también por los reviews de Epidemia que aquí mismo te los respondo: la verdad es que no seguí con el cuento porque se me acabaron los capítulos para traducir, así no más fue, la autora original lo dejó así, inconcluso... todavía espero el final.

Y por lo de los autores de doblaje, tuve que ir a buscar mis apuntes ...

Los créditos por el doblaje de las Tortugas en español (méxico), serie del 2003 en adelante, son:

Rafael: Ricardo Mendoza. Estoy 100 segura, el conde Pátula lo hacía Luis Alfonso Mendoza, que a lo mejor eran primos, pero no eran el mismo, si te fijas bien la voz de los dos es astronómicamente distinta. Otras cosas que ha hecho Ricardo Mendoza son Shiryu de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Kaiva (creo que así se escribe, no sé la verdad) de Yugi-oh, Steve Hiouga de los Supercampeones e incluso tiene una brevísima aparición en Vecinos Invasores (Over the Hedge), como el tipo que viene a dejarle el cargamento de comida a la señora para su fiesta.

Leonardo: durante la primera temporada su voz estuvo a cargo de Enrique Mederos pero a partir de la segunda temporada la voz es de Luis Daniel Ramírez (que tiene una voz increíble ¿o no?) también ha sido la voz de Spiderman para la serie animada digitalmente y el morenazo amigo de Andy en las Locuras de Andy.

Donatello: la voz es de Eduardo Garza, la de Casey es la del genial Rene García (Vegeta de Dragón Ball, Hioga de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Throttle de los Motorratones).

Con la Miguel si me quede un poco pilla porque según yo, la voz es de Igor Cruz, pero me dijeron por acá que es de Gabriel Ortiz y no he tenido tiempo de comprobarlo, así que ahí estoy...

Y no, siempre que hablo de cómics me refiero a los de Mirage, que es la editorial origen de las Tortugas. También han hecho cómics de ellos Archi e Image comics y una serie genial, en lo gráfico al menos, de la Dreamwave con la versión para el cómic de la serie del 2003. De las de Image sé muy poco, leí un par de números, pero quedé con expresión de

¿qué diablos! Porque la historia da unos giros muy extraños.

Y, finalmente, no, lo siento, no sé si existirán más sitios con fics de las tortugas en español, ahí habría que tirarse de cabeza a buscar en internet, quizás alguna de las chicas aquí sepa algo...

Eso, chiquilla, espero haber contestado todo, ahí me comentas más.

Eso sería, espero les haya gustado la continuación, cuéntenme, no teman, jejeje, besos para todas.

Pd: estoy inaugurando una nueva sección: el comentario inútil. A lo mejor ya lo hicieron, pero si no, vayan a la página oficial de las tortugas http/ y clickleen el link de la Warner BROS. ¡se puede ver el trailer de la nueva película!. 

Ahora si, chao.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10:**

**Finalmente, la verdad.**

_Vete, vete, vete antes que yo  
pueda desatar  
mis manos de estos harapos_

_Vete, vete, vete antes que yo  
sienta confundir  
mis ánimos con tu reflejo_

_Vete, vete, vete antes que yo  
aprenda a hilar tu cabello  
termine mi armadura_

_No  
como podría adivinar  
y no  
como podría adivinar  
y no sabía  
y no sabía  
cuanto puedo extrañar _

_Vete, vete, vete antes que yo  
antes que yo  
intente evitarlo_

_- _**_Vete, _Lucybell**

**RAPHAEL**

¡Leo!

Fue como salir de golpe de un sueño.

Me escuché gritar en mi cabeza, casi al instante siguiente en que su cabeza fue a hundirse en el piso.

Pero no pude hablar, no pude moverme...

¿Pero qué mierda me habían hecho?.

Lo vi todo en cámara lenta sin poder detener nada.

Me impulsé hacia delante y tiré de mi con todas mis fuerzas...

Nada. Volví a intentarlo... el sudor me corría a chorros y apenas si había logrado moverme... Pero me había movido: de a poco comenzaba a recuperar el movimiento, de a poco a la vez.

Cada movimiento era un esfuerzo sobrehumano... con una espantosa lentitud...

_Ambos hablaban entre ellos ahora, él gritaba... no podía entender lo que decían... no me importaba tampoco..._

La levantó por el cuello... apenas si alcancé a ver su mano moverse hasta ella...

Iba a seguir con Sora, Leo no le importaba, era a ella a quien quería destruir... Leo sólo se cruzó en el camino... nunca tuvo nada que ver...

_No tenía nada que hacer ahí, no debió estar ahí, nunca, maldita sea... ¿por qué mierda tenía que ser así¡todo esto es culpa de él!... lo odio por esto, lo odio por estar aquí, los odio a ambos por atreverse a mirarme a la cara después de lo hicieron¿cómo pudo¿en que mierda estaba pensando? Lo odio por hacerme sentir esto, los odio a los dos..._

.- ¡Leo!.- Volví a gritar, pero no respondía... ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Sus sesos estaban repartidos por el piso...

Estaba viendo su sangre manchar el piso, su propio cuerpo... con las manos todavía amarradas...

Lo sabía incluso sin acercarme más, era imposible que estuviera vivo... nadie viviría mucho después de un golpe como ese, y por la forma en que estaba ahí tirado, tan inmóvil...

_Dios, no...que no sea verdad..._

.- ¡Leo!- volví a llamar, rogando que me contestara.

Battou continuaba a su lado, lo había dejado ahí, perdiendo todo interés en él.

Ni siquiera se había vuelto a verlo otra vez, acabó con Leo sin darle mayor importancia a la cuestión...

Sus manos seguían atadas a su espalda... cuan indigno...

Cuan indigno para él.

Corrí hacía Battou le iba a perforar la garganta de lado a lado... me iba a embarrar con su sangre...

Iba a masticar su corazón y esperaba que estuviera vivo aún para verme hacerlo...

_Un líquido caliente me bajó por las mejillas... grité... pero no sirvió... eso no hacía que la pelota en la garganta pasara...¿cómo pudo hacerme esto¿es que no bastaba con lo que había hecho ya?... no podía ser, no era verdad. Tal vez no fuera verdad..._

_Volvería la vista y estaría ahí, levantándose._

_Tal vez sólo me estaba adelantando... tal vez sólo exageré... _

_Tal vez pudiera pensar en eso más tarde._

Battou apenas si me dirigió una mirada.

Soltó a Sora y se volvió por completo hacia mi.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me hizo a un lado con el brazo, sin el menor esfuerzo, mandándome a volar lejos.

Me acomodé en el aire, giré boca abajo y volví a estar frente a él. No esperé a que mis pies tocaran firme el piso antes de volver a lanzarme.

Le arrojé un sai contra la garganta. Dejó de mirarme un segundo, distraído por el objeto que volaba hacía él.

Ocupado en hacerlo a un lado, no vio el resto de mi que llegaba contra él.

El otro sai iba contra el pecho... pero atrapó mi muñeca y la quebró sin vacilar antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarlo.

El sai cayó al suelo.

Pateé su estómago, logrando que me soltara y tomando impulso para saltar hacia atrás y guardar distancia y cargar contra él otra vez...

Descargué todo mi peso contra su cuerpo, mis dos piernas contra su pecho...

Apenas si lo hice tambalear... era como darle a un muro de piedra.

Cuando mis pies volvieron a tocar tierra, una de mis manos colgaba a un lado como un trozo de trapo, la otra voló a su cara...

Lo golpeé una y otra vez con todo lo que me quedaba, hasta que su cara no fue más que un borrón...

Retrocedí jadeando... creo que me había partido un par de nudillos a esas alturas...

Mi respiración salía como un quejido largo y agudo.

Y él no tenía un solo rasguño...

Nada.

Sólo me había dejado golpearlo.

Me di un segundo para pensar mientras resoplaba, tratando de ignorar el dolor...

Y entonces fue cuando miré a mis pies.

El cuerpo de Leo estaba justo ahí, a mi lado... seguía espantosamente inmóvil... Lo miré sin querer, mis ojos casualmente se posaron sobre él.

Sentí un escalofrío en el cuerpo, una cosa helada que se revolvió en mi estómago.

No me di cuenta lo cerca que estaba.

Supongo que hasta entonces había estado tratando de no verlo...

Ahora no se podía evitar.

Parpadeé confundido... retrocedí estúpidamente asustado...

Era como si lo viera por primera vez...

_Como si nunca en mi vida hubiera visto un cadáver._

Por un segundo pensé que se movería...

Por un segundo esperé a que se pusiera de pie...

Pero no lo hizo... estaba ahí...

Espantosamente inmóvil

_No... no era cierto._

_No era cierto, era estúpido, no tenía sentido..._

.- No...

Pero era verdad.

Era real, lo estaba viendo.

Ni siquiera tenía que tocarlo...

Me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Me tambaleé y retrocedí...

Battou desapareció de mi mente por un instante... de pronto matarlo ya no parecía que iba a ser suficiente.

No podía ver... estaba mareado, apenas si me aguantaba en pie...

De pronto estaba insoportablemente débil, se me doblaban las rodillas...

.- No...- quise gritar, pero no salió nada... no salió nada de la garganta.

_Dios mío... haz que no sea cierto... haz que vuelva a mirar y no sea cierto..._

Esperé con la vista fija en él, esperando ver su cuerpo inflarse de aire...

Pero no.

Ya no estaba respirando.

Lo estaba mirando y no se movía.

Parpadeé tratando de enfocar la vista...

No podía perder en un segundo lo que había tenido toda la vida.

No tenía sentido. No debió terminar así, nunca debió tener nada que ver en esto.

¿Qué mierda había venido a hacer a este lugar!

_¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto¿por qué no se levanta? lo odio, lo odio por hacerme esto..._

_¿No era suficiente con lo que había hecho ya...? todavía no le había dicho lo mucho que me había decepcionado, todavía no le había dado tiempo de inventar estúpidas excusas... _

_Todavía no me daba tiempo para perdonarlo... _

_Y se fue... cuando todavía lo odiaba más que nunca... ¿cómo pudo hacerme eso?..._

.- ¡Leo!...

Grité otra vez...

Pero no pasó nada.

Me tomé la cabeza, a ver si así dejaba de girar y podía pensar.

.- Lo mataste...- balbuceé con los ojos pegados en el cuerpo que de seguro ya se estaba poniendo frío.

Estúpido de mi...

Estaba absurdamente perplejo.

Pensar que no quería verlo más y ahora daría cualquier cosa porque se moviera un poco...

Pensar que ahora cualquier cosa parecía tan fácil de perdonar.

De haberlo sabido... de haberlo sabido antes.

.- ¿Por qué?

Miraba a Battou quien me veía sin verme... sin expresión alguna.

Eso fue lo último que pude decir y ni siquiera sé si llegué a pronunciarlo...

Tenía los dientes tan apretados que no estoy seguro de haber sido capaz de hablar.

_Tenía que sacarlo de ahí, llevarme a Leo de ese lugar... sacarlo de ahí..._

Battou no dijo nada.

Me golpeé la frente con la mano que aún podía mover...

Una lluvia de gotitas cayó de mi cara...

Me volví a tambalear... pero esta vez afirmé las piernas en lo sólido...

Perdía mi tiempo en pedir explicaciones... el tipo era un asesino...

Bien.

Yo también.

.- Ruega a Dios misericordia por tu alma...- le digo mientras me preparo. Él sonríe.

.- Sería inútil.- contesta, mientras se vuelve completamente hacia mi, esperándome.

_Nunca pensé que sería yo quien tendría que vengarlo..._

¿Y ella?.

Ella está ahí, mirando, con los ojos abiertos de par en par... mirándome sorprendida...

Cómo si no entendiera nada.

_Ojalá no estuviera aquí. Ojalá no fuera ella... duele demasiado que sea ella, que haya sido quien llevó las cosas hasta este punto, incluso si me lo tenía merecido._

_Porque tal vez me merecía que me cagara... porque hasta el engaño y la traición podíamos quedar parejos... _

_Hasta ahí quedábamos a mano en faltas._

_Pero esto es demasiado..._

_Leo no._

_En la peor de sus faltas no se merecía esto._

_Ni yo, en la peor de las mías, me merecía perderlo._

Me doy un segundo para mirarla... quiero que sepa que la culpo por todo...

Que no voy a perdonar nada.

Era mejor cuando yo era el malo de la historia... era más fácil de soportar...

Más que tener que odiarla.

Pero tengo que hacerlo, después de todo esto tengo qué...

¿Qué otra alternativa tengo¿qué otra me deja?.

Es lo único que me queda por hacer.

_Esto era lo que quería hacerme... así era como iba a terminar todo en su cabeza... no lo hizo con sus manos pero así fue como lo planeó..._

_Y dijo que me amaba._

_Lo peor es que le creo... le creo porque debe ser verdad... _

_Es inevitable, alguien debía salir herido y ella tenía la opción de elegir._

_Es por eso que le creo... al menos no me eligió a mi._

Es demasiado, no lo vale... es más de lo que puedo soportar.

.- Perdóname...- me dijo, casi sin voz, con los ojos rojos, la cara mojada...

No lo vale, no.

Lo pensé entonces mientras la veía con mi hermano... y estoy seguro ahora, no lo vale.

Hasta antes de esto, podría haberla perdonado. La habría dejado, pero sin guardarle ningún rencor.

Ahora, la historia es distinta... ahora no puedo dejarlo así, sin un castigo.

.- Perdóname...- repitió.

Cada vez que lo dice me hace despreciarla más... me hace desear matarla yo mismo.

Por obligarme a odiarla...

.- Perdóname...

_Quiero a Leo de vuelta ¿puedes hacer eso?_

¿Por qué sigo mirándola?

Por mucho daño que quiera hacerle... por mucho que quiera hacerle pagar por esto, aún así no es más fácil dar media vuelta.

No es más fácil dejar de mirarla.

¿Por qué?

No importa, no puedo pensar en eso ahora, tengo que odiarla... y ella tiene que saberlo: no puedo perdonar.

No esto.

Sin una palabra, volví la cabeza a Battou...

Ella gritó como si le hubiera arrancado las entrañas.

Lo peor de todo es que tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no volver a mirarla.

_No puedo volver la cabeza ahora... no lo vale... debo repetirlo, debo insistir en esto, no puedo seguir viéndola, no se merece nada y ella tiene que saberlo..._

_Es difícil... incluso viendo a Leo en el suelo..._

_Pero tengo qué... como sentí antes, cuando los vi juntos, como sentí cuando me decidí a librarme de ella... así es como debo sentir... ¿por qué ahora no es más fácil?._

Todo esto es su culpa... que ahora tenga que odiarla, es todo su culpa... la detesto por eso...

_Lo sé... sé todo eso, pero aún así no lo estoy logrando. _

¿Por qué? No se lo merece... no lo entiendo... _No puedo querer abrazarla ahora._

_Ella planeó todo esto... ella nos trajo hasta aquí._

_Se merece que la odie y eso haré._

Al menos nunca lo sabrá. Al menos nunca sabrá...

Lo mucho que me está costando no volver la cabeza ahora.

**SORA**

Las lagrimas se me congelaron en los ojos...

Me quedé callada y el mundo hizo silencio conmigo...

Finalmente, la verdad.

Él nunca lloró por mi.

Jamás lo vi así.

Así es que...

Así es cómo se ve cuando alguien le importa.

Por un minuto, me dan ganas de ser el cuerpo en el suelo, porque tiene más de él de lo que yo jamás podría.

Acabo de darme cuenta, justo en este instante...

Por fin se acabó.

Por fin la verdad.

Cuando dio vuelta la cabeza. Cuando dejó de verme...

_Sólo fue un segundo, todo este tiempo y sólo un segundo fue suficiente..._

Siempre tuve miedo, todo siempre fue tan frágil, siempre a punto de romperse en cualquier momento...

Y todo este tiempo no tuvo ningún sentido¿cómo podría tener miedo de perder algo que jamás tuve?...

_Ya ni siquiera tiene sentido llorar... ni esperar o desear..._

_No queda ni espacio ni fuerza..._

_Solo nada. _

_La última esperanza empieza a sonar ridícula y patética, porque es una mentira en la que ya no se cree._

_¿y después?_

_Después nada._

Podría haber seguido así, viendo lo que no está ahí...

Pero en ese sólo gesto mi cabeza por fin despertó.

_Porque nunca va a llorar así por mi ni sufrirá así por mi..._

Todo este tiempo, y al final la verdad no alcanza a llenar una sola línea.

No me quiere.

Eso es todo. Y con eso es suficiente.

_Destruí a Battou... él a Leo... y él a Raph..._

_Y Raph a mi._

Efecto dominó...

Cuando todas las fichas terminen por fin de caerse, el silencio aquí va a ser espantoso.

_¿y después?_

_Después nada._

.-

_No sé si hubo algo_

_Que me haya soñar_

_En un instante todo_

_Se vuelve realidad..._

_Los pájaros de fuego_

_Se vuelven contra mi_

_Me secan y me encienden_

_Negándome a seguir._

_Vacío_

_rodeado _

_llorando por un siglo_

_Todo lo que veo_

_no lo verás jamás_

_extraño y condenado_

_a no mirar atrás..._

_los templos que vomitan_

_los rezos del dolor_

_hacen reír al cielo _

_y al mal que hay en ti señor..._

_vacío_

_rodeado_

_llorando por un siglo..._

**_Pájaros de fuego, _Los Tres.**

.-

Hola, gracias por sintonizarnos nuevamente fieles comensales.

Samarita... gracias por tus belicosos comentarios, pero tranquila, baja ese sartén, no desates tu furia aún, aún queda esperanza... (en verdad no sé, a lo mejor termina como tragedia griega donde todos se mueren al final, jejeje)

O a lo mejor Leo se venga de la malvada mujer que lo utilizó... o a lo mejor solo se enamora más, porque es muy capaz el muy pelotudo...

Pero es inevitable, porque los tipos buenos siempre se las sufren todas.

Naoko, si la verdad es que matar a Leo se está convirtiendo en deporte... ¿por qué¿por qué hago que Leo pase tantas calamidades, porque no puede tener un final feliz? No sé...

A lo mejor la próxima vez hago que la pase mejor, que se vaya de parranda y despierte con un par de rubias pechugonas al otro día, solo para compensarle el mal rato.

Felicidades por lo de tu UNAM, yo aquí creo me merezco un diez, pero la nota máxima es el siete, hasta ahí nomás llegamos.

Pd.¡me di cuenta que tienes muchas historias que no había visto! Claro, con tanto tiempo fuera ni había visto la página, así que a ver cuando mando al diablo todo lo demás y me siento a leer...

Rebe, darling, gracias por tus palabras. Si, me gusta mucho el doblaje mexicano como a cualquiera que se ve tantos monos como yo, después de un tiempo uno ya reconoce a los actores (de hecho, varios han venido aquí a Chile y siempre se los recibe bien por los fans, como Jesús Barrero que es uno de los grandes, o Patty Acevedo). Otro de los buenos es el argentino (vean Dave el bárbaro) y el venezolano (versión de Slayers para América Latina), aunque el chileno también ha mejorado bastante últimamente.

Y aquí, la serie de las tortugas del 2003 llegó solo hasta la segunda temporada y uno ahí, haciendo malabares para poder algún que otro capitulito.

Escribí una historia de Leo con una chica, pero aunque no se pelea con Raph, tampoco termina bien... a ver si le hacemos un final feliz para variar. (y, no sé, Rebeca suena bien¿ah? Quien sabe, jejejeje)

Eso.

Y yo creo que den más vienen más fics, así que vas a tener harto para leer, chiquilla.

¿y qué es esto?... una voz de trompeta celestial retumba en el cielo, las nubes se abren y una luz brilla y la voz dice: "Kskabell... si, a ti te hablo, no mires para atrás... levántate y camina" y así, desde las profundidades de la roca, asciende Ksk, todavía envuelta en su sudario (con cara de sueño y preguntando si hay café) y como para confirmar el milagro, va y le escribe un review a Medeah y le dice, "ve y esparce la noticia... la conexión ha sido restaurada... todos los fics serán actualizados. Amén".

¡Loas a Ksk!

La multitud enloquece, incluso algunos mueren de la emoción... otros aplastados por el gentío...

Oh... no puedo ver... las lagrimas... no me dejan escribir... ¿dónde estabas? Creí que me iba a quedar aquí sentada en la estación, con mis zapatitos de tacón y mi vestido de domingo...

Te mando un abrazo imaginario (imagínalo ahora ¡ya!)

Si, me fui, lo admito, el mundo real me arrastró inevitablemente y tuve que... ¡trabajar! Si, así es, pobre de mi...

Y ahora tengo que estudiar (no, si esta porquería no tiene fin)

Pero mientras...

Sora no estaba bien del mate, pero ¿quién lo está?... y si, Raph podría salvarla no más para tener donde caer de vez en cuando, porque peor es mascar lauchas, pero quizás la cosa no esté muy clara en su cabeza...

¡he vuelto! Y tu también¿ves? El mundo ya tiene sentido de nuevo...

No te queda otra que amarme otra vez.

Jejejeje

Ahí nos vemos y haber si le pones carbón a tu pc para que comiences con tus actualizaciones, que aquí todo el mundo preocupado ¡inconsciente! jejejejejeje

Besos.

El comentario inútil: y voy a seguir con esto, porque aunque usted no lo crea, tengo un millón de cosas inútiles que decir. ¿Les parecen atractivas las humanas a las tortugas?. Difícil decir. En una ocasión en uno de los números del cómic original (no me pregunten cual, please) Abril les exhibe a los chicos su nuevo estilo de cabello (lleno de rulos, típico de los ochenta pero espantoso hoy en día) y todos le dicen lo bien que se ve, pero Raph piensa "se ve bien, para ser una humana".

Analicemos esta frase¿significa que encuentran a los humanos feos? Posible, o sea, no tenemos caparazón... muchos dedos... pelo y la cara llena de apéndices (nariz, orejas, etc.)

De todas formas, de todos, Raph ha sido el único que ha tenido novia, o sea, tan fea no las debe encontrar. (aunque hay una historia por ahí donde Miguel tiene unas escaramuzas con una Triceratona, pero no me sé todo el cuento.

Eso. Lo dejo a la opinión de cada quien, aunque en el fondo no importa, porque cuando se trata de amor (del de verdad, del bueno, se entiende) lo de afuera es lo que menos importa.

Es en serio, créanme ¿de que se ríen?.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.


	11. Chapter 11

Antes que nada, tengo que decir una cosita:

Nunca fue mi intención iniciar una conversación.

Al final de cada capítulo siempre me gusta dejar una nota de autor, a veces puede ser una opinión, un comentario, una aclaración, un pensamiento, una poesía (no, eso no creo que pase jamás), algún crédito, etc.

Entiendo que algunos temas merezcan mayor discusión, pero mi intención no es que esto se convierta en un foro.

Por eso mismo, les recomiendo usar también el "send a message" que hay en el profile de cada quien, si quieren hablar de otras cosas que no sean la historia, chismes y otros varios.

Eso.

Y gracias una vez más por darse el tiempo de leer esto.

.-

CAPITULO 11:

**CÍRCULO **

_Lo vi nacer, lo vi crecer_

_Lo sentí transformarme_

_Tomé la vida, la comí de a poco_

_Ahora me consume..._

- **_The leaving song pt II, _AFI.**

.-

Sora se puso de pie despacio, probando sus fuerzas antes de decidirse a cargar todo su peso sobre sus piernas.

Temblaron un poco, pero la sostuvieron.

Se sentía increíblemente cansada, demasiado adolorida para seguir de pie...

Ya no debería ser capaz de levantarse... ya no debiera ser capaz de intentarlo.

Pero seguía ahí. No había nada que hacer al respecto...

Aunque, en el orden de las cosas que importaban... poco valía la pena.

Poco más valía la pena.

Una de las tiras del camisón se deslizó hombro abajo con el movimiento, pero no importaba, tampoco el pelo que le cubría la cara, sólo se quedó mirando, apenas conciente de sí misma.

Se atrevió a dar un vistazo a su alrededor...

Ahogó un sollozo con la mano.

Ya no debiera ser capaz de ver... ya no debiera ser capaz de sentir...

Tan muerta como estaba por dentro.

Nadie se dio cuenta que estaba en pie, la pelea había comenzado y habían dejado de prestarle atención, pasó desapercibida entre los ruidos, los gritos y los golpes...

Avanzó un par de pasos, tambaleándose.

Leo estaba tirado con las manos aún atadas tras la espalda, boca abajo... unas motitas de sangre habían salpicado los escombros de baldosín a su alrededor...

La poza más grande estaría justo bajo él, pero no se acercó a comprobarlo, apenas si lograba mantenerse en pie. Cerró los ojos.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus manos se crisparon contra su cuerpo, los brazos tiesos, tensos...

Ya no debiera ser capaz de respirar... ya no debería ser capaz de vivir...

Pero seguía ahí.

No sabía cómo huir... no sabía como escapar.

Leo destrozado en el piso...

Raphael culpándola por todo...

Battou recordándole que ella había comenzado...

Todo arruinado. Sin nada en absoluto.

Abrir los ojos era una idea horrible...

Lo mismo que dejarlos cerrados.

Ya no debería ser capaz de sentir culpa, pero llegaba en el peor momento, cuando estaba sola y se moría de miedo.

Pero aún así... no iba a pedir perdón, ya estaba lista...

Cualquier cosa pero que todo acabara pronto... cualquier cosa pero que la borrara de ahí para siempre.

Aceptaría cualquier castigo, de veras que si, si con eso podía poner fin a todo...

No había donde más buscar alivio ahora que ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma.

Enterró las uñas en la cabeza sin dejar de gritar, deseando de pronto quedar ciega, de pronto dejar de sentir porque se estaba destruyendo por dentro y no lo soportaba... Las escenas de todo lo que alguna vez hizo pasaban todas juntas y las caras y los ojos y las voces y los gritos.

Y todos los que alguna vez la quisieron de verdad...

Tuvo oportunidades, pero las desperdició todas.

Y no podía dejar de gritar porque nada iba a desaparecer, seguía viendo a Leo destrozado en el piso y a Raph odiándola...

¿Por qué le hizo eso a Battou?

Porque no quería que fuese feliz porque entonces ella se quedaría sola...

Ahora... ahora estaba sola de todas formas y se lo merecía.

Sabía que si, no iba a pedir perdón, no se hacía ilusiones.

Pero ya no podía aguantar un segundo más...

Y sólo había una forma de acabar con todo eso, muy rápido. Borrarlo todo...

Acabar con todo de una vez.

Dejó de gritar, se quedó en silencio por un minuto.

Y entonces todo terminaría por fin.

Era la última opción.

Lo que había a su alrededor salió disparado en todas direcciones, hacia las paredes de la habitación... el piso se sacudió bajo sus pies.

_Si hubiera podido abrir un enorme agujero en la tierra y mandarse a sí misma hasta el fondo..._

_Ya no podía esperar más por eso... _

Los vidrios de las ventanas explotaron en mil pedazos... los trozos se dispararon lejos...

Comenzó a caminar, sin mirar a donde iba.

A cada paso que daba, los objetos que la rodeaban salían volando sin control... mientras todo en la habitación iba a chocar contra las paredes como si un huracán se hubiera colado por las ventanas.

.-

.- Detente de una vez, no quiero hacerte daño.- le advirtió de pronto Battou, deteniendo la pelea.- Ya hice lo que debía, tu no me debes nada.

.- Leo no te había hecho nada, él menos que nadie tenía nada que ver con este asunto.- dijo Raph entre dientes, sin dejar de avanzar hacía él, volteando nerviosamente el único sai que podía sostener entre la mano que le quedaba.

.- Lo sé. Pero era la única forma, no se me ocurrió nada mejor... tenía que hacerla reaccionar... si te volvía contra ella, entonces tendría que despertar.

.- Desgraciado... – susurró con desprecio Raph.

Battou siguió mirándolo y esperando.

Cuando acabó con Leo su cara estaba llena de odio... ahora no.

Ahora se veía cansado... triste...

Cómo si eso fuera hacer alguna diferencia.

Corrió hacia Battou dispuesto a partirlo por la mitad cuando un grito perforó su cabeza.

Soltó el sai e instintivamente se cubrió con las manos, enrollándose sobre sí mismo... sintiendo que algo iba a estallar en su cerebro de seguir escuchando eso.

Battou fue arrojado hacía atrás y pasó casi volando junto a él.

Ambos trataron de erguirse justo en el momento en que un nuevo golpe volvió a arrojarlos por los aires hasta la pared y de ahí no los dejó moverse más.

Apenas si lograban respirar.

Raph trató de recuperarse, pero casi no podía ver qué pasaba... con los ojos cerrados escuchó explotar las ventanas, cosas estrellarse contra las paredes.

¿Ella¿ella podía estar haciendo eso?

Esperó. ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Salvo esquivar los pedazos de escombros que volaban por todas partes, chocando a centímetros de su cabeza.

Creía verla, estaba de pie y avanzando hacia ellos, en medio del desastre.

Y de pronto todo se detuvo.

Tan repentinamente como había comenzado, se detuvo. En un segundo, la calma había vuelto a la habitación.

Cuando al fin pudo dejar de cubrirse, pudo distinguirla perfectamente entre los fragmentos que todavía flotaban a su alrededor.

Se volvió a mirar a su alrededor, Battou había hecho lo mismo y ahora se acomodaba la solapa de su abrigo y estiraba las mangas.

Esperó. Lentamente recuperó el sai que flotaba muy cerca de él, pero por el momento ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a reanudar lo que habían dejado a medias.

Miró a su alrededor y lo mismo hizo Battou.

Las cosas no caían al piso, todo flotaba.

Todo lo que había sido arrojado por los aires permaneció perfectamente inmóvil en su lugar, todo se detuvo, flotando, sin hacer un sonido.

Parecía una escena sacada de un sueño...

Se volvió a verla, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada... tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo a lo que avanzaba en su dirección.

Todo era absoluto silencio. Raph permaneció alerta, Battou no hizo ningún movimiento, atento como él a la mujer.

Pero ella no parecía prestarles ninguna atención, concentrada en lo que hacía.

Sora siguió avanzando, hasta encontrar a Leo boca abajo en el piso.

Lo miró desde su lugar antes de inclinarse sobre él.

De un solo tirón cortó las ataduras y liberó sus brazos que cayeron sin resistencia.

Se arrodilló a su lado.

Tomó sus hombros y volvió su cuerpo hacia ella, recostando su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Volvió la cara y cerró los ojos cuando de pronto se encontró con los suyos abiertos mirando a la nada...

Pasó su mano sobre ellos y los cerró.

Al final, apoyó su frente en la de él y se quedó inmóvil.

Raph esperó, Battou esperó... los segundos parecían eternos.

Hasta que finalmente alzó la vista hacia ellos.

Los miró a ambos desde el piso.

Apenas si se detuvo en Raph, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en Battou.

.- No se lo daré.- dijo desafiante.- Si debes llevarle una, lleva la mía, pero devuelve ésta o te juro que de aquí no vas a salir... te he dejado hacer hasta ahora, pero sabes que soy capaz de responder.

Battou la miró sin decir palabra, sin expresión alguna.

.- Padre la está esperando.- siguió la mujer.- Le debo una vida y tu le prometiste que te asegurarías que cumpliera. Nos está esperando a los dos y sabes que si no vamos, él vendrá a buscarnos... si crees que haz sufrido hasta ahora, el castigo será mil veces peor. Si quieres salvarte y quedar bien, dale lo que quiere, entrégame a mi...

.- ¿Para que te querría?.- reaccionó de pronto Battou. Ya te tiene asegurada. Preferirá al tipo que se sacrificó para salvarte. Piénsalo, es la mejor traición de todas... si se lo entregas tu, serás su favorita por siempre... ibas a hacerlo de todas formas.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

.- Me entregarás a mi y él aceptará porque traté de escapar... se la pasará bien castigándome por los siglos de los siglos.

Battou siguió en silencio.

.- Querías vengarte de mí,.- siguió Sora.- sabes lo que me hará cuando me tenga, será la mejor venganza de todas. No hay razón para entregarle a Leo, si lo haces, me harás un favor, harás exactamente lo que yo tenía planeado... tu no quieres quedar bien conmigo...

Pero Battou siguió sin decir nada y la mujer perdió la paciencia.

Extendió la mano hacía él.

.- ¡Dámela!.- urgió y por fin su cara perdió la sangre fría que había tenido hasta ese momento.- ¡ahora!.

Battou sonrió suavemente.

Sin decir palabra, comenzó a avanzar hacia ella obedientemente, pasando a través de cientos de pequeños fragmentos y escombros flotantes entre ellos.

Cuando estuvo frente a Sora, se volvió a mirar a Leo sin vida en sus brazos.

.- Si no le das a éste, vendrá por el otro.- dijo señalando a Raph con la cabeza...

.- No, Battou...- dijo ella, mirando a Leo.- no se llevará a ninguno de los dos... conmigo será suficiente.

Battou metió la mano a su bolsillo. Estaba por sacarla cuando se detuvo un segundo.

.- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó simplemente.

Sora no se volvió a verlo, seguía mirando a Leo mientras le acariciaba la frente.

.- Estoy cansada...- dijo con un hilillo de voz.-... no hay razón para seguir con esto. Quiero que se acabe...

Battou la observó en silencio un momento y finalmente sacó la mano de su bolsillo, esta vez empuñada.

Raph decidió que era tiempo de moverse. No entendía un carajo de lo que estaban diciendo esos dos y francamente no le importaba.

El sai se revolvió en su mano otra vez, estaba preparándose cuando la mujer se volvió a verlo...

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Battou... también lo estaba mirando.

De pronto, los dos se habían vuelto hacía él y lo miraban fijamente.

Los ojos les brillaban... casi rojos.

.- Que...- comenzó, pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Boqueó en busca de aire, mientras sentía cómo se le cerraba la garganta...

Soltó el Sai y se llevó la mano buena al cuello, en un acto reflejo, tratando de respirar.

Justo cuando creyó que iba a desmayarse, la mujer parpadeó y sus ojos dejaron de brillar.

Se volvió a mirar a Battou.

.- Ya basta.- le susurró con dureza. Battou sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó y sus ojos dejaron de brillar también.

.- Lo siento.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Raphael sintió como una maravillosa ráfaga de aire fresco entraba en sus pulmones devolviéndole la vida...

Pero eso fue todo lo que sintió.

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado...

Se volvió a mirar a la mujer, deseando tenerla más cerca para poder ponerle las manos al cuello.

.- Lo siento...- le dijo ella sin expresión.- No puedes interrumpir esto.

Luchó por recuperar la movilidad pero era mil veces peor que antes... gritó furioso, pero sólo lo hizo cansarse más.

No dijo nada más, pero con los ojos le prometió muchas cosas, ni bien pudiera soltarse de ahí.

Battou volvió a lo suyo. Abrió la mano empuñada sobre la cara de Leo mientras la mujer miraba atenta. De la palma del hombre brilló una luz blanca, a ratos intensa, a ratos más tenue, perfectamente redonda.

.- Hazlo de una vez.- le ordenó ella con impaciencia ante la parsimonia del hombre.

Battou acercó su boca hacía la pequeña luz y sopló sobre ella.

Al instante se deshizo en múltiples pequeños rayitos que quedaron suspendidos sobre su mano en un círculo aún más grande.

Los pequeños granitos de luz amenazaron con diseminarse en el viento, pero al fin, por sí solos, volaron hacía el pecho de Leo y allí se disolvieron junto a su piel.

Luego la luz se apagó por completo.

.- Listo.- dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

Battou dio media vuelta y caminó con paso firme, alejándose un poco de la chica, para luego volver a girar hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sora tomó la cabeza de Leo y la recostó suavemente el suelo.

Pasó sus dedos ligeramente sobre sus ojos antes de apartarse definitivamente de él, ponerse de pie y alejarse, ahora en dirección a Battou.

Raph quiso correr hacia Leo y ver que diablos le habían hecho, pero no le quedó más alternativa que seguir observando. Ni siquiera pudo hablar.

Si lograba soltarse, lo juraba, iba a matarlos a los dos...

Sora y Battou se quedaron mirando unos segundos el uno al otro, sin expresión alguna.

A Raph le pareció que esa debía ser la sensación de final...

Después de eso no quedaba mucho más que hacer... todo iba a acabarse pronto y para siempre.

La mujer rompió la inmovilidad avanzando hacia un rincón de la habitación. Battou la siguió con los ojos.

La mujer volvió hacia él con el arma plateada en las manos.

Sin decir una palabra, caminó hasta él, tomó su mano derecha y delicadamente ubicó el arma en ella, obligándolo a empuñarla.

Alzó el brazo del hombre y apoyó el cañón contra su propia frente y lo dejó ahí, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Battou la había estado dejando hacer con la boca entreabierta.

.- Debes jalar el gatillo...- le dijo ella después de un rato, en un susurro, como si tratara de recordarle el paso siguiente sin que nadie notase el olvido.

El hombre siguió sus manos, pequeñas al lado de las suyas, hasta sus brazos, sosteniéndolos como si él fuera incapaz de hacerlo por sí mismo.

.- ¡No!...- Raphael gritó, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

Battou quitó el seguro y la dejó lista para disparar. La mujer retiró las manos de los brazos del hombre y cerró los ojos.

.- Oblígalo a liberarte a cambio de esto.- le recomendó.- no le entregues nada antes que lo haya prometido.

Respiró profundo y luego esperó el disparo...

Por tercera vez, Raphael intentó moverse...

Intentó desesperadamente moverse...

Aunque sabía que estaba demasiado lejos, que iba a ver la misma escena otra vez... ella esta vez.

De todas formas intentó desesperadamente moverse.

Aunque sabía que no iba a alcanzar a llegar... y que a esa distancia era imposible que fallara.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Después de varios segundos, la mujer abrió los ojos extrañada.

Battou seguía en el mismo lugar, congelado.

Se le quedó mirando, preguntándole con los ojos.

Él simplemente separó el cañón de su cabeza y arrojó el arma lejos, con un gesto de hastío.

La mujer le miró ceñuda, con los ojos redondos, sin comprender en absoluto.

.- Battou, vendrá a buscarla... estará aquí en cualquier momento.- le dijo con temor.

Battou se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

.- Peor para él.- dijo, con una media sonrisa.

.- Que...- comenzó ella, pero él volvió a encogerse de hombros y desvió la mirada al techo.

.- Las cuentas están saldadas. Ya no me debes nada.- antes de que la mujer pudiera hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente, continuó.- Tu me jodiste, me jodiste de verdad.- entrecerró los ojos, recordando.- Así que vengo aquí y te jodo de vuelta. Tuve que esperar bastante, pero la paciencia es una virtud... y realmente te jodí ¿o no?– Battou hizo una pausa y luego volvió a sonreír, sin dejar de mirar el techo.- Él esperaba esto, esperaba el momento en que terminaríamos matándonos entre nosotros. Pero él me jodió la vida, así que ahora lo jodo yo a él y no le doy nada. No voy a matarte sólo para hacerlo feliz.

.- Pero si no... si no le das lo que quiere...

.- Estoy muerto, ya sé. Aquí es donde el círculo se completa...- Battou se volvió a verla con una expresión amarga..- ¿O crees que no tengo mucho porqué pagar también? Sabes de sobra que no he sido mejor que tu. Pagaste por lo que le hiciste a Adriana, ahora yo tengo que pagar por todo lo que he hecho todo este tiempo... me lo merezco, me merezco todo lo que me ha pasado y todo lo que va a pasarme ahora. Tengo tantas ganas como tu de que todo esto se termine de una vez... de la forma que sea.

Sora se quedó mirándolo.

Por mucho rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Hasta que ella comenzó a llorar...

Sentía que había estado conteniéndose por siglos... ahora por fin se hacía pedazos.

Battou la miró con extrañeza mientras sus lagrimas caían y temblaba y se encogía. Mientras se derrumbaba justo frente a él...

Una vez pensó que le alegraría verla así.

Ahora no. No lo hacía feliz... pero su compasión estaba demasiado oxidada como para poder hacer algo por ella.

Nunca supo cómo había sido antes de convertirse en su hermana... se imaginó que así era como debía haber sido, tal cual la veía ahora...

Pequeña y lloroza.

.- Lo siento...- dijo ella, apenas.- Lo siento mucho.

Él la miró y terminó sonriendo suavemente.

.- Yo no. Yo no, cariño... De veras que no.

Sólo dejaron de mirarse cuando la habitación comenzó a temblar salvajemente. De pronto, todas las cosas que habían permanecido suspendidas en el aire cayeron al suelo con un ruido espantoso.

.- Mierda.- Battou volvió los ojos al techo y las paredes como si esperara ver salir algo de ahí en cualquier momento.

.- ¿Viene?.- preguntó ella nerviosa, secándose las lagrimas.- ¿es él?

.- Está aquí.- asintió él.

Raphael miró a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir que mierda estaba pasando y de pronto descubrió los ojos de la mujer mirándolo.

.- Tienes que tomar a Leo y salir de aquí lo más rápido que puedas.- le dijo asustada.

Raphael descubrió que ya era perfectamente capaz de moverse y sin hacer el menor comentario, corrió hacia Leo.

Lo tomó por los brazos para cargarlo sobre sus espaldas cuando de su cuerpo escuchó un quejido.

Creyó que el corazón le iba a estallar dentro del pecho.

Sonriendo, tomó a Leo por los brazos y lo puso frente así.

.- ¿Leo¿estás bien¡contesta maldita sea!.- lo sacudió salvajemente, pero Leo sólo arrugó la frente y volvió a quejarse sin abrir los ojos.

Renunciando a la idea, Raph volvió a cargarlo sobre sus hombros y corrió hacia la ventana.

Estaba vivo... estaba vivo después de todo...

Estaba vivo... solo tenía que asegurarse de que continuara así en los próximos minutos.

Ya había puesto un pie sobre el alfeizar cuando descubrió que nadie más le seguía. Se volvió hacia los demás.

La habitación había comenzado a tambalearse aún más fuerte...

Vio asqueado cómo de las paredes comenzó a deslizarse un líquido negro, viscoso que comenzaba a avanzar por el piso.

Sintió un escalofrío en la nuca...

Sora y Battou estaban parados uno junto al otro, mirándolo a él, sin hacer el menor movimiento.

No se movían, a pesar de que las paredes se tambaleaban de un lado a otro, de que difícilmente se mantenían en pie.

Aunque todo empezaba a crujir alrededor, amenazando con desplomarse en cualquier instante.

.- ¡Vámonos!.- les gritó.- ¿o quieren estar aquí cuando todo esto se venga al suelo?.

En un segundo, sus ideas homicidas habían desaparecido por completo. Tal vez fuera en el preciso instante en que escuchó a Leo vivo, pero ya no le urgía tanto la idea de matarlos.

Sora y Battou intercambiaron miradas y luego ella se dirigió unos pasos hacía Raph, mientras la cosa negra que caía por las paredes comenzaba a cubrir el piso y se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos...

.- Por favor... él no recuerda nada.- dijo.

Raphael parpadeó confundido.

.- Leo...- continuó ella.- No va a recordar nada. No lo soportaría... déjalo así. Por favor.

Raph la miró y tras unos segundos, decidió no preguntar nada, sólo asintió, sin estar seguro de haber entendido.

.- Ok., pero vámonos.- siguió.- sólo vámonos de aquí, ya arreglaremos todo después.

Se estaba asustando... comenzaba a creer que Sora quería quedarse ahí. Que quería quedarse a morir...

Porque no dudaba que fuera a terminar así si no salían en ese instante.

Tenía un horrible presentimiento. Realmente no quería seguir ahí... no quería que nadie siguiera ahí ni un segundo más...

Ella retrocedió, bañando sus pies hasta los tobillos con la cosa negra que avanzaba por el piso. Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

.- No puedo. Tengo que esperarlo. Es tiempo de enfrentar las cosas... Tu única oportunidad es que te vayas ahora.

Raph miró incrédulo a Battou y éste le devolvió una mirada de resignación. Luego se dio cuenta que el liquido viscoso le había consumido hasta las rodillas y seguía subiendo por su cuerpo...

Y él no hacía nada, solo estaba ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos.

.- ¡Vámonos ya!.- volvió a gritar, con desesperación.- Por favor... de lo que sea, te ayudaré, debiste decírmelo antes ¡debiste decirlo! Antes de idear toda esta mierda... ¡te habría ayudado, maldita sea¿crees que no¿crees que esto no me importa, crees que no me importa dejarte aquí?...

Raph no supo si le estaba preguntando a ella o a sí mismo.

La mujer no contestó.

.- ¿No vendrás?- siguió y su voz sonó penosamente débil.

A ella le temblaron los labios...

Una nueva ola de líquido negro subió por sus piernas... por un minuto parecieron manos, tratando de abrazarla, de arrastrarla hacia abajo.

Ella se resistió... aún no quería hundirse, quería verlo una última vez, quizás retenerlo en la memoria...

Todo el edificio comenzó a crujir.

.- ¡Ven conmigo, ahora!.- ordenó Raph. La chica retrocedió aún más.

.- No puedo.- sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Raphael la miró.

Debió abrazarla cuando sintió que debía hacerlo.

Debió abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, cuando sintió que debía...

No iba soportar odiarla... ni siquiera iba a soportar dejarla ahí...

No se suponía que debía pasar así... hace dos segundos quería verla muerta, seguro de que no valía el esfuerzo, seguro de que no valía nada, que lo que había hecho era tan despreciable que se merecía que la odiaran por siempre... de que debía odiarla...

Y ahora no podía soportar dejarla ahí

No quiso perdonarla... ella se lo pidió y prefirió odiarla.

¿Ya era tarde para cambiar la decisión¿podía pedir otra oportunidad? .

¿Tenía tiempo...?

Debió perdonarla, debió hacerlo de inmediato.

_...Y abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien... que nadie jamás volvería a hacerle daño... debió protegerla... _

Y tal vez la quisiera, y tal vez la amara a pesar de todo el esfuerzo... sólo sabía que sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando algo del pecho, de un tirón... y que dolía demasiado.

Era un imbécil. Un completo imbécil.

Porque lo que tenía que hacer era abandonarla a su suerte, mandarla al diablo y tratar de sacar el trasero de ese lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

Y no podía.

_Había siempre una cosa oscura en sus ojos pero el jamás se molestó en preguntar qué era..., qué escondía, qué le dolía de esa forma...no quería que le importara, no quería que le importara nada de ella._

.- ¡No! No tienes que hacer esto, no tienes que hacerlo, ven conmigo... no tienes que quedarte aquí...

Jamás se dio cuenta que aún cuando no quería involucrarse, nunca dejaba de pensar en ella... cuando se alejaba y lo único que quería era estar con ella, pero se obligaba a sí mismo a alejarse, alejarse lo más posible...

_Se negaba a decir te amo porque tenía un miedo atroz a que fuera cierto..._

Sora miró su cintura, completamente sumergida en la cosa negra... ahora había comenzado a caer desde su frente, sobre su cara... comenzaba a desaparecer dentro de ella.

Miró horrorizada como salía de la punta de sus dedos, como le llenaba las manos...

El piso cedió bajo los pies de Raph, saltó sobre la ventana justo a tiempo para evitar caer en el abismo que se abrió bajo él.

El agujero avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, rompiendo el suelo... haciendo saltar las vigas, rompiendo el camino a su paso...

.- Si no te vas ahora, no podrás hacerlo después.- le dijo ella.

.- No...

La ventana de la que se afirmaba comenzaba a cubrirse por la mancha negra que era como un vacío vivo que avanzaba comiéndoselo todo. El frío le atenazó el cuerpo... casi podía sentir cómo lo arrastraba hacia abajo y ni siquiera lo había tocado aún.

Podría haberla salvado... podría haber arriesgado lo que fuera... podía haberlo intentado...

Podría haber intentado entender, pero esa era una opción que había descartado de inmediato.

Ahora que no quedaba tiempo, ahora que no había nada que hacer, pensaba en todas las cosas que podría haber hecho para evitar todo eso...

Ahora, que no valía para nada.

.- Ven conmigo...

La mujer lo miró sorprendida.

.- Por favor.- casi rogó

.- Tal vez, algún día...- comenzó, pero se calló al instante. Sabía que no podía ser, no había forma de volver del lugar al que iba.

.- Sal de ahí, por favor... ven conmigo...

Pero de qué hablaba... no había forma de llegar hasta ella, no había forma de sacarla de ahí, el vacío se abría a cada lado... aún si aceptaba, cómo diablos llegaba hasta allá, cómo diablos la sacaba de ahí...

Estaba rodeada... parte de su cuerpo había desaparecido ya... las paredes y el piso se desvanecían como si estuvieran hechos de nada... y ese horrible sonido... un rugido que venía desde abajo...

No podría llegar hasta ella.

Dios... se iba a quedar ahí. Ni siquiera hacía el menor intento por moverse.

La miró...

Estaba llorando, pero no hizo nada por tratar de alcanzarlo.

No se movería. Se iba a quedar ahí.

Se estaba dejando morir.

.- No... yo... yo te...

Lo intentó... de verdad que si.

Si ella pudiera saber cuanto estaba sufriendo por tratar de decirlo.

La mujer le miró boquiabierta. Las últimas dos lagrimas cayeron lentamente y luego ninguna más.

.- No.- lo detuvo con una sonrisa.- No lo digas. Yo sé que no. Tu sabes que no.

.- No, yo...

_No, sólo un segundo más, sólo necesitaba un segundo más._

La mujer acercó la palma de su mano a su boca y sopló sobre ella. Lo siguiente que sintió Raph fue ese mismo golpe de antes...

Lo arrancó del borde de la ventana hacía afuera del edificio.

Lo último que vio fueron sus ojos, a punto de desaparecer tras una mano negra viscosa que la envolvía.

.-

Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que estaba cayendo en picada hacía el concreto de la calle varios metros más abajo, con Leo desmayado sobre su hombro.

Fueron sus quejidos los que le hicieron recordar que lo traía encima.

.- ¿Qué...- comenzó Leo, recobrándose y tratando de incorporarse.

Raphael no se movió, no dijo nada, sólo siguió cayendo.

Ante sus ojos, el piso en el que se encontraba hacía sólo unos segundos comenzó a desmoronarse, a caer sobre sí mismo como si fuera de líquido.

Y él sólo podía mirar.

.- ¿Pero qué mierda...?- volvió a gritar Leo, esta vez alarmado al descubrir que estaban en medio del aire y cayendo.

Raphael sintió como le agarraban por la espalda y como comenzaban a caer con menor velocidad, pero lo único en lo que podía fijar los ojos era en el edificio que se hacía pedazos frente a él.

Leo usó el propio cuerpo de Raph para darse impulso hacía el edificio contiguo saltando sobre él en medio del aire... estiró su mano y comenzó a deslizarla por el concreto esperando encontrar un saliente, o algún balcón del cual agarrarse... con la mano libre sujetó a Raphael, atrayéndolo hacía él lo más que pudo.

Finalmente dio con el borde de una ventana y clavó los dedos a él.

El tirón al detener su propio cuerpo y el de Raphael a la velocidad a la que caían le dislocó el hombro y lo hizo balancearse dando tumbos contra la pared del edificio.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la mano y dejar caer a Raph al vacío.

Esperó a que dejaran de moverse y juntó fuerzas.

A la cuenta de tres, alzó a Raphael por encima de su hombro y lo soltó en medio del aire. Gritó de dolor al sentir que el hueso de su hombro se movía sin control dentro de su piel.

Cuando Raph estuvo en medio del aire boca abajo, volvió a sostenerlo por uno de los brazos, dirigiendo su espalda en dirección a la ventana sobre ellos.

Luego la arrojó contra ella, haciéndola pedazos.

Raph atravesó la ventana sin problemas y tras ponerse de pie, hizo un rápido chequeo del lugar, para asegurarse que allí no había nadie, sólo una oficina vacía.

Sacó el cuerpo por la ventana e hizo pasar a Leo a través de ella.

Éste se dejó caer contra una pared y se sentó en el suelo resollando.

.- No sé qué pasó y francamente, no quiero saberlo...- dijo, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Como Raph no le contestó, se volvió a mirarlo.

Estaba parado frente a él mirándole desde arriba, ceñudo.

Era una mirada horriblemente oscura.

.- Que...- comenzó Leo.

.- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?- interrumpió Raph, con los dientes apretados. Leo tuvo la impresión de que iba a golpearlo en cualquier momento. En la oscuridad del lugar le pareció que le miraba amenazante...

Pero no podía ser ¿verdad?.

.- No... ¿me golpeé la cabeza, verdad? Porque el dolor te lo encargo...- dijo frotándose la frente.

Raphael continuó en silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo de aquella forma...

Leo intentó ponerse de pie, pero volvió al piso con un aullido.

.- ¿Qué te pasó?.- preguntó Raph bruscamente.

.- El hombro...- contestó, haciendo una mueca de dolor.- Vas a tener que ponerlo en su lugar.- dijo, haciendo su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, dejando el hombro expuesto, en espera de Raph.

Éste se le quedó mirando varios segundos, como si tuviera que decidir si ayudarlo o no. Finalmente se inclinó frente a él, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna y arrodillando la otra en el piso. Empuñó la mano buena y practicó la trayectoria hasta el hombro de Leo, como si se preparase para destrozar los bloques de concreto que tanto le gustaba romper durante las prácticas.

.- Prepárate.- le dijo a Leo con voz grave. Éste comenzó a preguntarse si era buena idea pedirle ese favor a Raph, sobre todo por la forma como lo había estado mirando. Cerró los ojos.

Raph rugió y descargó el golpe sobre el hombro de Leo, de la misma forma que lo haría con la pila de bloques de cemento que rompía en las prácticas.

Tal vez un poco más fuerte.

Sintió perfectamente bajo su puño como el hueso del hombro se deslizaba hasta su lugar... de haber seguido el golpe, habría terminado destrozándolo, así que desvió su mano hasta golpear la pared.

Leo cayó hacia el lado opuesto, gritando con voz ronca.

Su mano se cerró contra su hombro mientras hacía esfuerzos por tratar de calmar el dolor y no desmayarse.

Con la frente cubierta de sudor y respirando golpeadamente por la boca, se volvió hacía Raph.

Tenía la mano incrustada en la pared y la observaba fijamente con furia. Respiraba agitadamente, los dientes apretados... lo conocía, sabía que estaba tratando de calmarse, sabía que trataba de no destrozar nada más... sabía que había tenido suerte por que Raph había decidido cambiarlo a él por esa pared.

.- ¿Ya?.- preguntó, jadeando.- ¿Te desahogaste?

Raph abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero no se volvió a verlo.

.- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? - preguntó otra vez Leo, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Raph aguardó unos segundos antes de responder. Sacó el puño de la pared que salió cubierto de yeso y polvillo.

.- ¿Cómo está el brazo?.- preguntó todavía sin mirarlo.

.- Mejor. Esa fue la mejor excusa ¿no?. Espero que haya servido...

Raph sonrió y se volvió a verlo.

.- Créeme que nada estuvo de más.- se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, pasando junto a él.- Nada estuvo de más.

Leo se quedó mirándolo sin entender.

Raph se quedó mirando como al edificio de Sora le faltaban los tres últimos pisos, como si alguien le hubiera dado un enorme mordisco.

No recordaba haberse sentido así de desolado antes.

.-

Hacía tanto frío y estaba todo tan oscuro.

Y esa voz... un sonido gutural acercándose desde abajo.

No había hacía donde moverse, no sabía si estaba de pie o acostada... siquiera si sus pies tocaban algo sólido bajo ellos.

Resopló nerviosa y su voz le pareció extraña, ronca, como un gruñido...

¿Y si ese fuera el castigo?... estar sumergida en esa oscuridad por siempre... con esa voz, para siempre, sola, por siempre con frío, incapaz de escucharse a sí misma, porque su propia voz le ponía los pelos de punta.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Y de pronto algo tomó su mano.

Su cuerpo se puso tenso... pero el toque no era frío, era cálido, suave... permaneció inmóvil, esperando... estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver quien estaba junto a ella.

.- No tengas miedo.- dijo una voz.

La pudo escuchar con claridad, a pesar de ese sonido que venía desde abajo...

No sonó extraña como la suya, sino fuerte, tranquila.

Volvió la cabeza hacía donde debía estar quien le sostenía la mano.

El sonido comenzaba a volverse un rugido, profundo... no era él el que se acercaba más, eran ellos los que estaban descendiendo hacía él.

Entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad y creyó ver tenuemente el brillo de unos ojos blancos que la miraban.

.- Battou...- susurró.

Y después el rugido se volvió tan fuerte que podían sentir sus vibraciones chocando contra la piel, su sonido metiéndose por su cabeza... tragándoselos, empujándolos hacía abajo.

.-

_Te será dado amor_

_Serás cuidada_

_Te será dado amor_

_Tienes que confiar en ello._

_Tal vez no de las fuentes _

_En las que has estado vertiendo_

_Tal vez no de las direcciones_

_Hacia las que has estado mirando_

_Voltea tu cabeza alrededor_

_Está todo a tu alrededor_

_Todo está lleno de amor_

_Todo a tu alrededor_

_Todo está lleno de amor_

_Tu sólo no estás recibiendo _

_Todo está lleno de amor_

_Tu teléfono está descolgado_

_Todo está lleno de amor_

_Todas tus puertas están cerradas_

_Todo está lleno de amor_

_Todo a tu alrededor._

**_all is full of love, _Byork.**

.-

FIN DEL CAP.

Ya solo nos queda el capítulo final. No se los advertí pero ya lo habrán adivinado: esta historia no tiene un final muy feliz.

Espero que igual les haya gustado.

Ksk: pájaro de mal agüero ¿por qué me lanzas maldiciones¿ah? jejejeje ¡tu eres la flipante! (ve el lado bueno a tus veinteaños: ya nadie te va a pedir el carné en los bares... lo trágico será cuando te vistas de traje y en la calle te llamen "señora" ¡horror! cuando te pase eso, entonces hablamos) y como verás, a Leo le volvió el alma al cuerpo, literalmente (o debería decir los sesos que le espachurre en el capítulo anterior)

Rebe y Samarita, gracias a las dos por sus coments. Tranquilas, vieron que no estaba muerto? (vamos, respira samara, reacciona!. plaf! plaf! jejeje)... creo que esta ya es la tercera vez que lo mato, pero ahí está todavía... (estoy decidida, en la proxima historia se va a ir de parranda, carrete non stop toda la noche... una juerga que jamás olvidará) Y no mira, no conozco la página de nacho, así que dame la dirección.

Gracias a Miss all Sunday que debuta en esta sección... (te parecen que son muchas tragedias, jum, jum, puede ser ¿ah¿será mejor escribir pecados? oj,oj,oj, chiste musical)

Karlita: es verdad, no lo había pensado: podía haberlo pasado bien con los dos... Era una mujer de poca visión, después de todo, jejeje

Tengo mucha pena, penita de no alcanzar a leer todos los fics, pero de a poco voy juntando las letritas, jejejeje

Besos a todas!

Comentario inútil: Las tortugas tienen manos enormes... ¿cómo se las arregla Donatello para tipear tan rápido sobre un teclado de tamaño normal¿ah?...


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12:**

**La ventana oscura**

_Si escuchas (escuchas, escuchas)_

_Escuchas de cerca (latido a latido)_

_Puedes oír cuando el corazón se detiene (guardé las piezas)_

_Cuando se rompe (y las arrojé todas al polvo)_

_Sé lo que murió esa noche, y nunca podrá ser traído de vuelta a la vida,_

_una vez más._

_Lo sé. _

_Sé que morí esa noche y nunca seré traído de vuelta a la vida,_

_una vez más._

_Lo sé._

_Bleed black, AFI_

_.-_

Tardó casi una semana en atreverse a volver al lugar.

Casi una semana escondido...

Pero tenía que saber si había quedado algo.

Aunque ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar... estaba de pie, en la azotea frente al edificio, casi frente al apartamento mismo... pero estaba mirando a sus pies, hacia el cielo, hacía cualquier parte.

Seguía ahí... lo vio derrumbarse con sus propios ojos y ahora estaba ahí como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

No había luz en él, no había luz en todo el edificio, pero seguía en pie, perfectamente normal.

Perfectamente vacío.

Se había ido y no quedaba ni siquiera un testimonio de eso... como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Cerró los ojos, no podría quedarse demasiado... Realmente no soportaba estar ahí.

No debió terminar así.

¿Dónde estaba ahora¿estaría bien?

La había visto cuatro veces esos últimos días... había visto su cara entre la gente... había seguido mujeres por calles enteras sólo para descubrir que se estaba imaginando cosas, ni siquiera se parecían a ella...

Se había despertado varias veces jurando que estaba junto a él... casi podía sentir su peso a su lado... con su voz dándole vueltas en la cabeza como si acabara de hablarle...

Llegó a pensar que un día cualquiera podía volver... pero se arrepintió casi al instante.

Le asustaba la idea de pasarse la vida esperando por algo que no iba a pasar...

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera viva.

Era tiempo de pasar la página...

Si no fuera por que se la pasaba dando vueltas como atrapado, con ganas de golpear al primero que se le cruzara por delante...

Mierda.

Al menos ya podía ver a Leonardo a la cara... al menos ya podía soportar estar en la misma habitación con él...

Ya no sentía esa necesidad de caerle a patadas cada vez que lo miraba como tratando de descubrir qué diablos le molestaba... como si no supiera qué mierda le había hecho... porque precisamente no tenía idea.

Ese había sido el pequeño regalo de Sora antes de marcharse a quien sabe donde.

_Dios, si tan sólo pudiera estar seguro de que estaba bien._

No parecía justo... Leo merecía sentirse culpable, aunque fuera un poco, merecía lamentar lo que había hecho. Merecía saber cuánto lo había decepcionado...

De todas formas, sabía que terminaría perdonándolo... con el tiempo. De a poco, el impulso de contarle toda la verdad y dejar que se sintiera como una basura, iba a desaparecer.

Después de todo... estaba vivo.

Podría no estarlo, podría estar muerto en ese momento... cuando recordaba eso sentía que podía perdonar cualquier cosa.

Y Sora tenía razón: su conciencia estaba hecha de acero... a prueba de los más poderosos remordimientos.

La de Leo no. Era frágil como el plumavit... saber todo iba a ser que se desmoronara...

Respiró profundo. "¿Qué diablos hago aquí?", se preguntó.

Ojalá fuera más fácil, dar media vuelta e irse. Estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensó...

Odiarla no servía, ya lo había intentado.

Si tan sólo pudiera estar seguro de que ella estaba bien...

¿La extrañaba?.

Pensaba en ella todos los días, odiaba pensar en ella, pero lo hacía, probablemente lo hiciera por el resto de su vida, le gustara o no y francamente no le gustaba...

No la dejó aferrarse a él, no la dejó acercarse más de lo necesario... a la vez que le asustaba la idea de que tal vez no fuera capaz de amar a nadie.

Y pensaba en ella, pensaba en ella todos los días... y odiaba hacerlo.

_La única vez que quiso decirlo y ella no le creyó._

¿La amaba o no? Ya no estaba, quizás nunca más iba a estar... ¿qué más daba?

Era mejor así, ya no tenía que tratar de entender lo que sentía, no tendría que tener esa confusión en la cabeza todo el tiempo... y aún así era inútil porque aún ahora que ya no estaba seguía igual de confundido y sin saber qué hacer para evitar despertarse en la noche con ganas de abrazarla.

Para dejar de pasearse como si algo faltara...

Lo peor era que si ahora volviera, nada cambiaría, porque seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre y tal vez la amara, pero jamás podría decírselo porque todo estaba guardado dentro y no sabía cómo sacarlo y se daría vueltas ahí y lo llenaría de rabia y lo confundiría... y terminaría agobiado y frustrado, con ganas de librarse de ella de una vez y no volver a verla porque no soportaba la idea de depender de nadie y de que se colgaran de él siempre esperando por algo...

Y entonces volvería a buscarla porque, por un rato, lo hacía dejar de sentirse tan sólo, tan enojado, tan furioso... y entonces cuando ella lo abrazara, se convencería aún más de que no la amaba ni podría amarla porque si algún día llegaba a darse cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba y la perdía, estaría destrozado y no sabría si podría soportar eso...

Dios, si, la extrañaba...

Como si eso fuera a cambiar una puta cosa.

.- ¿Raphael¿qué haces acá?

La voz casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Se volvió a sus espaldas.

.- ¿Leo¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?

Leo lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió débilmente antes de desviar la mirada.

Raphael se le quedó mirando sin entender. En verdad esperaba una respuesta ¿qué demonios hacía él ahí?.

.- Aquí es donde vivía ¿no?

Raph estuvo a punto de responderle con un "¿Cómo si no lo supieras?" y entonces recordó que, según él, nunca había estado ahí antes...

Se preguntaba qué tanto habría olvidado.

Raph no se revolvió demasiado los sesos inventando una historia para explicar la partida de la chica. Sólo había tomado sus cosas y se había ido. Nadie hizo más preguntas.

Era obvio ¿qué explicaciones merecía la cuestión? lo extraño no era que se fuera repentinamente, lo extraño era que una chica como ella hubiera estado con él en primer lugar.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- volvió a preguntar Raph, irritado.

.- Lo siento...- comenzó Leo.- ... supongo que quieres estar sólo...

Había comenzado a dar media vuelta cuando Raph lo detuvo.

.- Espera ¿viniste a buscarme?... ¿qué viniste a buscar?.- Leo se volvió hacia él.

.- Imaginé que estarías aquí. Pensé que sería buena idea ver como estabas. Haz estado muy callado últimamente y supongo que es normal... supongo que no es fácil cuando...

.- Oh, corta el melodrama. Estoy bien.

Leo sonrió, pero luego su cara se puso seria.

.- Estaba preocupado, pero eso no es todo...- siguió. Raph frunció el ceño.

.- Lo sé.

Leo se le acercó hasta detenerse a su lado. Ambos miraron hacía el edificio frente a ellos, de pie sobre la azotea por un buen rato.

Leo pensaba si debía decírselo. Decirle lo que pasaba con él... sería poco más o menos como cometer suicidio, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

De alguna forma, la cosa había comenzado a remorderle la conciencia, sin estar seguro de porqué: había sabido llevarlo bien hasta entonces.

.- ¿Porque estás aquí, Leo?.- volvió a preguntar Raph, con los dientes apretados, con una gota de impaciencia en la voz.

Sabía lo que debía estar pensando, sabía que lo que pasó esa noche en la habitación de la chica no había nacido ese mismo día, sabía que no podía haberlo olvidado todo...

No sabía si quería escuchar algo así. No sabía si iba a soportar que Leo se lo dijera sin molerlo a golpes.

Leo cerró los ojos.

.- Necesitaba... necesitaba estar aquí. Creí que podría encontrar algunas respuestas, no puedo creer que simplemente se haya ido. Sé que no me corresponde... pero tenía que estar aquí...

.- ¿Por qué?...- interrumpió cortante.

.- Yo...Dios...- ¿debía decírselo¿para qué¿tendría algún sentido?... sólo hacerlo sentir como un imbécil. Sólo poner su vida en peligro.- Te juro que no lo quise, si hubiera podido evitarlo...

.- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Raphael ya no tenía ganas de ser comprensivo.

Leo frunció el ceño como si algo le doliera.

.- No sé que pasó esa noche... no lo recuerdo... he estado tratando. Tengo un vacío, lo sé. Hay cosas que no recuerdo.

Raph estuvo a punto de interrumpir, pero Leo se lo impidió.

.- Sé que no se fue así nomás... algo más pasó. ¿qué demonios estábamos haciendo esa noche? Mis recuerdos comienzan con nosotros cayendo al vacío... justo aquí... Entonces comencé a preguntarme que estaría haciendo yo aquí...

.- Ya te dije. Estábamos entrenando, nos encontraron unos del Pie, te golpearon la cabeza, perdiste la memoria... a mucha gente le pasa eso.

.- No. O tal vez, no sé... pero sé que no pudo haber sido sólo eso.

.- Leo, te sugiero que no sigas... déjalo como está.

.- Sé lo que hacía esa noche, antes de perder la memoria... sé adónde iba...

.- Por última vez, déjalo en paz...- Raph se volvió hacía él, enojado. ¿es que quería insistir y recordarlo todo?. Ni él mismo quería recordarlo...

Leo se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y soltó un gruñido apagado.

.- Dios, no sé lo que hice, pero sí recuerdo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer... y no puedo asegurar que no lo haya hecho.

Recordaba la llamada. Recordaba perfectamente bien la llamada telefónica... podía escucharla aún en su cabeza, ella pidiéndole que fuera...

Él sin pensárselo dos veces.

.- Ya basta.- dijo Raph, molesto.- Basta de esta mierda. Cierra de una vez la boca.

Leo se volvió a verlo extrañado.

.- ¿Porq...?

.- ¿Y qué si te habías enamorado de ella¿qué si te gustaba¿qué si ella decía "salta" y tu respondías "¿qué tan alto?"¿qué si tenías planeado cogértela esa anoche?

.- ¿Qué?.- Leo lo miró con los ojos como platos.

Lo sabía. Entonces lo sabía todo. Se había preocupado de ser cuidadoso, de esconderlo... pero hasta él se daba cuenta que a veces se hacía casi imposible... que cuando ella estaba cerca no podía, simplemente no podía. Entonces sabía... cuando lo miraba de esa forma, como si tuviera algo contra él, era por eso, porque lo sabía ¿por qué no había dicho nada entonces? Y si tal vez...

¿Y si tal vez lo había hecho? Entonces Raphael tendría motivos de sobra para odiarlo.

Eso lo explicaría todo.

.- Dios...- dijo al fin, cayendo en pánico.- no... no lo hice... ¿verdad?. ¿lo hice¿por qué mierda no me acuerdo?.

Estaba respirando a mil por hora, mirándolo asustado.

Raph no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Si ya lo había hecho y se iba a sentir culpable, al menos podría acordarse de la parte agradable...

.- ¿Lo habrías hecho¿te habrías acostado con ella si te hubiera dado la oportunidad?.- preguntó. Leo no respondió... siguió mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

Si... no... tal vez... de todas formas no contestó y tras diez segundos de silencio, era clara la respuesta.

.- Nunca se trató de hacerte daño.- dijo.

No era exactamente un no.

El bueno de Leo, simplemente no sabía mentir.

Raph trató de respirar, de contar hasta diez... y no pudo.

Se volvió hacia Leo y le lanzó un puño contra la cara. Él no hizo nada para esquivarlo, cerró los ojos y esperó.

Pero no lo golpeó, con un rugido dio media vuelta, descargando el golpe en el aire.

Un segundo antes de tocar su cara volvió a verlo lleno de sangre... su brazo simplemente se congeló.

.- Eres patético...- le dijo al fin.

Por un buen rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

.- Si...- sonrió Leo, con los puños apretados.- soy patético.

No iba a discutir eso.

_Incluso cuando lo llamó esa noche, incluso ahí pudo ver quien era el que importaba para ella._

_.- _Debiste haberme golpeado...

.- Debí haberte golpeado...- asintió Raph, respirando todavía agitado.- Pero también hay otro montón de cosas que debí haber hecho...- Leo se le quedó mirando, pensativo.

_.- _Tal vez tuve algo que ver en que Sora se fuera... si fue así, debes decírmelo. Que no lo recuerde no quita el que lo haya hecho... el que haya hecho... algo...

"No. Claro que no." , pensó Raph pero se quedó en silencio.

Si ella se hubiera enamorado de Leo, estarían juntos, él la habría salvado de lo que fuese, habría luchado por ella, habría muerto por ella, y ella seguiría ahí...

Él la habría salvado.

Porque para eso habría sido necesario perdonar y entender y esas eran dos materias de las que no sabía nada.

Si...

Con él todo habría sido muy distinto para ella.

Tal vez debería golpear a Leo... tal vez debería golpearlo, sacarle la mierda y dejarlo hecho bolsa en el piso... él no iba a impedírselo... tal vez debería hacerlo.

Alguien debía tener la culpa, alguien tenía que cargar con la culpa...

Alguien tenía que ser el culpable de todo eso.

Con alguien tenía que descargar la rabia...

Él no se opondría.

.- No... .- le dijo al fin, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.- ... no pasó nada esa noche.. Venías hacía acá, pero nunca llegaste, te encontraste conmigo en el camino y luego cambiamos de dirección. No hiciste nada que debas lamentar, por muchas ganas que tuvieras ... y los sentimientos no se castigan...

.- Yo... - vio en su cara que estaba increíblemente aliviado.- Lo siento.

.- ¿Y de qué vas a pedir perdón? Tal vez ella habría tenido más suerte contigo.

.- No...- Leo sonrió con algo de extrañeza.- No se trata de eso. No creo que eso importe. No para ella... Después de todo, siempre supo quien eras...

Raph se volvió a verlo, no muy seguro de haber entendido.

.- Lo siento.- siguió él antes de que pudiera preguntar.- Pero no estaré cerca si vuelve a aparecer. No tienes que preocuparte por eso... Jamás volveré a verla.

.- Más te vale...- murmuró Raph y Leo sonrió.

Pobre Leo. Estaba hecho mierda por dentro, lo veía a kilómetros de distancia.

Él tenía recuerdos. Leo ni siquiera eso.

Los castigos venían en formas muy extrañas, pensó.

.- Volverá...- dijo de pronto Leo.- Y esto será lo último que me escucharás decir al respecto. Será la última vez que me escuches hablar de ella...

.- Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó...- contestó Raph con fastidio, dándole la espalda.

Se quedó pensando, mirando la calle bajo sus pies... sólo luces borrosas, desde esa altura no podía distinguir nada.

Tenía grabado en la memoria la última mirada que le dio.

Resignación, ni siquiera tristeza... la cara de quien ya aceptó todo sin oponer resistencia.

De quien sabe que ya no le queda otra cosa de todas formas, otra que aceptar lo que sea que venga.

Y ella lo aceptó, en el último segundo en que se vieron.

Se restregó los ojos con la palma de su mano, ahogando un gruñido de frustración.

Él quería que pensara de esa forma.

Lo había logrado.

.- No.- dijo al fin.- No va a volver.

Raph se separó de la cornisa y comenzó a retroceder.

Levantó la vista hacia la ventana del departamento de Sora. Por primera vez en todo ese rato se atrevía a mirarla.

Estaba a oscuras, vacía... vacía desde hacía mucho tiempo... Observó un rato la ventana oscura, pero nada cambió.

Estaba vacía.

Sentía la mirada de Leo en la espalda, casi podía ver su ceño fruncido. Moría por saber...

Le dio la espalda al edificio con los ojos cerrados para no tener que verle la cara de pregunta.

.- No va a volver... ni siquiera si puede hacerlo...- dijo mientras pasaba junto a Leo sin mirarlo, rumbo al otro borde de la azotea.- No creo que piense que tiene una razón para hacerlo...

Leo lo siguió desde su puesto, quedándose a su espalda, esperando. Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Raph alzó la mano para detenerlo.

.- Que la última vez sea la última vez... no te atrevas a decir una palabra más. –le advirtió.

Leo se quedó inmóvil, con la boca a punto de responder... pero al final sólo asintió rápidamente, aún cuando Raph no podía verlo.

Dijo que no hablaría más de ella y no lo haría.

Raph tomó aire una última vez, los ojos todavía cerrados.

Los castigos venían en formas muy distintas, pensó una vez más, un segundo antes de lanzarse de la azotea hasta el balcón de una salida de incendios, unos metros más abajo, de vuelta a casa.

Leo esperó un poco más antes de seguirlo...

Caminó lentamente hasta el mismo punto en el que había estado parado Raph segundos atrás.

Le estaba costando trabajo convencerse de volver a casa... pensaba si en verdad era tan buena idea volver allá esa noche... tal vez debiera desaparecer de la vista de Raphael por un tiempo, todo fuera por la paz familiar... suponía que podía caer en lo de Abril por una noche... o dos.

Vale, que se estaba escondiendo... que estaba huyendo como un cobarde.

Se suponía que decir la verdad iba a hacerlo sentir mejor... después de todo, "la verdad os hará libres" y todo eso no era más que mierda...

Pero no estaba tan mal ser cobarde, por una noche que fuera... una noche por lo menos, y no volver a casa a sentirse vacío, miserable e infeliz.

Y culpable.

Y enfrentarse a Raph.

Y aunque quedarse ahí no iba a solucionar nada, lo necesitaba... en algo ayudaba.

Si pudiera elegir, tal vez se quedaría ahí esa noche... y el día siguiente, y el que venía... hasta... ¿hasta qué?

Cerró los ojos de golpe.

¿Hasta qué?.

¿Cuál sería el punto...?

No tenía derecho a pensar que podía volver... o a desear que volviera.

Quedarse y esperar no aliviaba nada... irse no aliviaba nada...

Estaba atrapado en la mitad, sin nada en absoluto.

Y, aún así...

Aún así, en algo ayudaba...

Lanzó una carcajada al aire.

¿Estaba tratando de ganarle a alguien en ser patético? Porque de seguro merecía el premio.

"Qué estupidez...", se dijo.

Se dio un segundo más para reírse de sí mismo antes de encaminarse a casa.

.-

En unos segundos la azotea se quedó definitivamente vacía.

Ya estaban muy lejos de ahí cuando la luz se encendió en uno de los departamentos del edificio de enfrente, como si alguien acabara de llegar a casa.

**FIN.**

"_Love is lifting you up and dragging you down, makes you go round and round and round... time makes a stop and then it's all gone..._

_Funny how memories keep lingering on..."_

_- I'm sorry. _Roxette.

.-

Y este es el fin.

De todas formas, yo creo que va a haber una segunda parte, a ver que pasa... Aunque no al tiro, porque la próxima historia es totalmente distinta.

Así que eso... ahí me cuentan.

Samarita: No has quedado viuda... y Leo algo se acuerda, pero ese será material para la segunda parte, chan!. Todavía no busco la página pero ahí te cuento cuando la encuentre. Y tu puedes decir lo que quieras en los reviews, darling... si lo hacen en Harry Potter, pues aqui también! no seremos menos... jejejeje

Ksky¿tu madre sabe que disfrutas a ese nível¿ah? jejejejejeje, broma... ¿te pareció emocionante? oh, que emoción, jeje... Y si, tienes razón, en la princesa mononoke y en akira y en chihiro y en varias más, nunca falta esa cosa viscosa... ¿que será? yo en realidad estaba pensando más en Silent Hill, donde a la hora de la sirena aquella, todo parecía volverse negro y desintegrarse y volverse asquerosito.. Si no la viste es altamente recomendable...

Y Raphael, si, seguro que le habría encantado asesinar a Leo... ¿a quien no? pero al mismo tiempo píensa en que su falta de capacidad de perdón tuvo que ver en que ahora esté solo como una botella... pero llegara el momento en que ambos se enfrenten y saquen sus trapitos al sol... ¿Y te parece que Sora era una suelta, trasero loco? ... es que igual, si uno piensa, si ya probó con uno, siendo todos bastante parecidos, uno que otro, a cualquiera le entra la curiosidad... o ganas de buscar las siete diferencias ¡que se yo! jejejejeje

ah, y el traje, el traje es innevitable... el traje llega tarde o temprano. I'm sorry.

(a menos que seas artista, cantante, filosofa, ecologista o algo así)

Naoko: tienes toda la razón en aquello. Yo lo sé... bu bu bu. Y Donatello debiera ser más creativo, cómo no se la ha ocurrido hacer un camuflaje tipo kurt de X-men evolution... así todos podrían salir a la calle y dejar de hacer como que nadie nota que son verdes y tienen tres dedos, porque ni el mejor disfraz hace que uno pase eso por alto...

Rebe: Yo creo que Leo igual no se las llevó tan peladas al final, porque igual tuvo que confesar, tuvo que exponerse a la ignominia y de alguna forma aceptó que era perfectamente capaz de mandarse aquel numerito que ya lo hizo pero no lo recuerda, pero que de todas formas haría igual si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo... je.

Y si, no es primera vez que le borró la memoria a Leo... pero igual no quería que se sintiera culpable, además de todas las otras pellejerías que había pasado...

Ah y ¿quieres más historias? pues ya verás...

ja!

jejejeje

Comentario: Para mi, Raph es una mezcla de Robert de Niro en "Casino"; Ice Cube en "Ghosts of mars" (es genial cuando le da ese puñetazo a la teniente Ballard); cualquier detective de novela negra, especialmente Philip Marlow o Donald Lam, y Guy Gardner, el más indisciplinado, irreverente, deslenguado e insufrible de todos los Linternas Verdes.

Eso.

Gracias a todas, besos (saludando con la mano y sonriendo mientras cae la serpentina y la challa) han sido un público estupendo, os amo, os quiero, os adoro...

jejejeje

Good night and good luck.


End file.
